Paris
by yamashita6
Summary: Paris, capitale française et culturelle où de jeunes artistes viennent pour percer. Seulement, les rêves peuvent mener à l'enfer. Sasu/Naru et Harry/Drago
1. résumé

Paris:

Rated M

UA, Cross-Over Naruto/Harry Potter

Couples principaux: Harry/Drago et Sasuke/Naruto

(Il y aura aussi des couples secondaires)

/!\ Sasuke et Drago ont 25 ans alors que Harry et Naruto en ont 19.

L'histoire se passe dans le monde réel et à notre époque.

Résumé:

Pour réussir dans le domaine artistique, deux jeunes hommes venant de pays opposés sur le globe terrestre, viennent tenter leur chance à Paris, capitale française et culturelle. Mais Harry et Naruto se rencontreront sur le tournage d'un film pornographique gay dont ils sont les acteurs. En effet, quand on manque cruellement d'argent, on en vient à accepter la situation la moins pénible et la prostitution n'est pas cette situation. Tom Jedusor, se faisant appeler Voldemort dans ce milieu, l'a bien compris et profite de la faiblesse des jeunes artistes pour trouver de jeunes acteurs qui vendent bien et qui ne coûtent pas très cher.

À quelques mètres de là, une grande réunion d'associés a lieu dans un grand bureau financier. L'Akatsuki est une organisation mettant en relation les plus grandes sociétés mondiales. Les jeunes représentants de la Compagnie Uchiwa et de la Société Malfoy nouent des liens professionnels et amicaux. Lors d'une de leurs sorties, ils visionnent un film dans lequel un ange blond aux yeux bleus et un autre brun aux yeux verts les envouteront.


	2. Paris, Tryo

**Paris,** **de Tryo**

Faut qu'ils s'activent

Pour qu'on qu'on qu'on s'cultive

Paris ! lieu de culture et de vie

Ville lumière que tout le monde nous envie

Vise un peu le prix de ta sortie

Sûr que c'est pas les banlieues qui s'cultivent à Paris

Paris ! lieu de culture et de vie

Deux cents balles le concert et trente le demi.

Si tu veux moins cher, reste devant l'Juste Prix

Tu pourras te distraire et passer ton ennui

Paris ! lieu de culte et de pognon

Où tous les bons artistes viennent vivre leurs ambitions

On aligne les fûts de bière on oublie les cachetons

Y a tellement d'monde derrière qu'il faut jouer de toutes façons

Paris ! lieu mythique de la musique

Trois cents salles de concert, deux millions d'gens pour le public

Avec ça y a de de quoi faire dans l'arnaque artistique

Et les artistes se laissent faire, j'te parle même pas du public

Faut qu'ils s'activent

Pour qu'on qu'on qu'on s'cultive

Oh Paris ! Et toutes ses boîtes de nuit

Tout l'monde rêve d'y aller au moins une fois dans sa vie

Danser sous la terre sur les nouvelle technologies

Et casquer la bouteille pour épater les amis

Paris ! Avec ses discothèques où on t'mate à l'entrée

Des pieds jusqu'à la tête

T'as interêt à avoir d'l'a monnaie si t'as la tête du métèque

Conseil si tu viens d'la cité ne viens pas en baskets

Faut qu'ils s'activent

Pour qu'on qu'on qu'on s'cultive

Paris ! Et ses nombreux cinémas

Écrans géants Dolby et tout l'tralala

Quand tu vois l'prix du yébi tu comprends mieux pourquoi

Nagui et ses amis font un audimat comme ça !

Paris ! Et sa superbe mairie qui n'entendra jamais

Tout c'que j'viens d'vous chanter

Tibéri et Chirac, son vieil ami

Sont occupés à de biens vastes projets

Faut qu'ils s'activent

Pour qu'on qu'on qu'on s'cultive.


	3. Prologue

Et voilà le prologue! Bon, je sais, il est court! Mais je me rattraperai pour la suite promis! ^^

J'espère que vous aimerez! Bonne lecture et à bientôt!

**Prologue:**

Tom Jedusor avait la tête renversée sur le dossier de son imposant fauteuil et les yeux à demi-fermés. Son jean qui lui avait couté une fortune était totalement ouvert et ses mains se perdaient dans les longs cheveux de l'homme qui lui donnait du plaisir. À ses genoux, un japonais d'une trentaine d'année lui faisait une des meilleures fellations de sa vie.

Le beau brun avait lui aussi une trentaine d'année. Il était réalisateur de film pornographique, essentiellement gay. Tom Jedusor était un homme très intelligent et il avait rapidement compris comment profiter de la détresse des gens. En effet, il avait remarqué le nombre de personnes qui venaient à Paris pour chercher à percer dans les domaines artistiques que ce soit dans la musique, la dance, la peinture ou autre.

Mais la vie dans la capitale est dure pour les étrangers, et Tom Jedusor trouva là un moyen de pouvoir tourner ses films érotiques à moindre coûts. Très vite, son affaire avait prit une dimension considérable et il avait crée en parallèle un réseaux de prostitution. Tous les jeunes artistes n'ayant pas les moyens de survivre dans le monde du show bis étaient automatiquement enrôlés par celui qui se faisait appeler « Voldemort ».

Oroshimaru en savait quelque chose. Il y a trois ans, ce sculpteur de talent avait cherché à se faire connaître. Pour cela, il était venu dans la capitale de France. Mais, par manque de moyens financiers, il s'était tourné vers le bel homme charismatique. Seulement, il n'avait pas le physique pour tourner des films. Il était donc devenu prostitué. Mais lorsque Voldemort l'avait « essayé », il avait trouvé ses fellations divines et l'avait alors gardé comme jouet sexuel principal.

Jedusor éjacula dans la bouche du japonais et celui-ci avala sans broncher la semence de son « maître ». Tom était ravi en cet instant. Il se considérait un peu comme le maître du monde. Il caressa les cheveux de son esclave. Il réfléchissait déjà à son futur film. Oui, Tom Jédusor était on ne peut plus satisfait. Personne ne pouvait le contrer dans la capitale de France.


	4. chapitre 1

**Voici donc le chapitre 1 de Paris.**

**Il n'est pas aussi long que ce que j'avais prévus mais je voulais le poster dans le week-end ^^.**

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira! Laissez moi vos reviews svp!**

**Bonne lecture et à bientôt!**

**Yamashita**

**Chapitre 1:**

Le temps était magnifique ce jour là. Seuls quelques rares nuages flottaient sur Konoha, un petit village au fin fond du Japon. Un jeune homme blond d'une vingtaine d'années se trouvait derrière un chevalet et observait la vallée de Konoha, une palette en bois à la main.

Naruto était un jeune peintre de 19 ans. Il était plutôt petit pour son âge, à peine 1m60, ce qui l'avait souvent complexé. Sa taille fine, son beau visage et ses cheveux blonds mi-longs le rendaient assez efféminé. Sur sa palette étaient disposées plusieurs petites taches de peinture à l'huile. Sa toile était déjà bien colorée. En face de la falaise au bord de laquelle il se tenait, se trouvait la roche des Hokages. Cette roche avait été usée par la nature, la pluie, le vent... et on croyait voir désormais des visages immenses. Les anciens avaient alors dit que les esprits s'étaient sculptés dans la montagne et avaient appelé cet endroit la roche des Hokages.

Maintenant, en fin d'après midi, le soleil descendant dessinait des reflets dorés dans les nuages et affirmaient les traits des esquisses des visages. Le paysage était donc magnifique. Et Naruto avait réussit avec un talent monstrueux à retranscrire sur sa toile ce merveilleux tableau.

Il était dommage que Naruto n'était pas estimé dans son village. Personne ne voulait le croire quand il disait qu'il deviendrait un jour célèbre grâce à son art. C'est pour cela que le blond avait prit une décision capitale pour son avenir.

Le regard rêveur, il mit sa main dans la poche de son manteau où se trouvait son billet d'avion. Un billet qui lui avait couté toutes ses économies. Un billet aller pour la France. Un aller simple pour Paris. Le billet qui allait changer sa vie. Un voyage pour la liberté. Il prenait l'avion demain à 10h30. Dans son petit studio, ses valises étaient déjà faites et son propriétaire avait déjà été prévenu de l'arrêt de sa location dès le lendemain matin.

Bien sur, Naruto était conscient qu'il partait dans un pays étranger dont il connaissait à peine la langue. De plus, il n'avait plus aucunes économies. Mais la capitale avait une très bonne réputation quant à l'accueil d'étrangers. Il comptait donc improviser dès son arrivée sur le sol parisien.

Sur les lèvres du jeune homme s'étirait un magnifique sourire. Il croyait enfin à l'avenir. Dès maintenant, il prenait sa vie en main. Son pinceau reprit sa danse sur la toile.

{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{

« COMMENT CA PARTIE??????? »

Le jeune homme trembla. La « catin du maître » était en colère. Et lorsque le japonais était en colère, le maître n'était jamais heureux non plus.

Et Oroshimaru avait de quoi être en colère. Une de ses putes s'était enfuie. Depuis que Voldemort lui avait confié la branche de prostitution de son réseau, le « serpent » comme le nommaient ses « employés » prenait ses responsabilités très à cœur. C'est pourquoi la fugue de cette « salope au cheveux roses » comme il se plaisait à la nommer, le faisait sortir de ses gonds.

Bien sur, Sakura était connue pour son caractère bien trempé et ses échappées étaient fréquentes. Mais Oroshimaru était sur les nerfs à ce moment. Il sortait en effet du bureau de son maître qui s'était violemment soulagé en lui. Et son mal au bas du dos ainsi que sa frustration d'être l'objet sexuel de l'homme qu'il aimait désormais, amplifiaient sa colère contre la jeune japonaise.

Le jeune Eric, qui venait de lui apprendre la nouvelle, ne demanda pas son reste et s'enfuit donner les ordres pour retrouver la rose. Avec le réseau de connaissance de Tom Jedusor, elle ne pourrait pas s'enfuir longtemps de toutes façons. Comme d'habitude.

Le serpent s'affala sur son fauteuil, avec une légère grimace de douleur. Il ne comprenait toujours pas comment il en était arrivé à tomber amoureux du salop qui profitait de lui. En cet instant, Oroshimaru haïssait Jedusort. Et il se détestait d'autant plus de l'aimer.

{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{

Un groupe de gens s'accumulait sur le pont du bateau traversant la Manche en direction de la France. Au milieu d'eux, un jeune homme brun aux magnifiques yeux vert jouait du violon avec talent. À ses pieds se trouvait un chapeau noir dans lequel s'entassaient quelques pièces de monnaie.

Harry Potter était un jeune homme de 19 ans. Ses habits trop grand, sa petite taille, son corps trop fin, ses cheveux mi-long en bataille, ses petites lunettes couvrant ses magnifiques yeux vert émeraudes et son visage délicat, en faisait un être androgyne. Cela ajoutait à sa merveilleuse musique, tous les voyageurs s'arrêtaient pour l'admirer et rajouter une petite pièce ou, parfois même, un billet.

Harry finit son morceau, on l'applaudit, il enchaina avec un autre. Son violon et sa passion pour la musique était la seule chose qu'il avait hérité de son père. Il n'avait hérité d'aucunes économies. Le voyage pour la France, puis Paris, avait donc était payé par lui-même. Heureusement que depuis qu'il était majeur, le vieux Dumbledore lui avait permis de travailler un peu. Pour son départ de l'orphelinat, ce qui se rapprochait de sa seule famille, son « grand-père », lui avait même prêté quelques sous. Il lui avait dit:

« Prends ses quelques billets. C'est un prêt que je te fais mon enfant. Lorsque tu seras grand et célèbre, alors tu reviendra me voir pour me rendre ses quelques sous. »

Harry était plus que heureux. Il arriverait bientôt à Paris. Il pourrait alors réaliser son rêve: vivre de sa musique.

{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{

Quelque part dans le centre de la capitale d'Angleterre, un homme d'une quarantaine d'années se réveilla. À ses côtés, son amant et amour depuis des années, dormait à poings fermés.

Remus avait encore rêvé d'eux. Ses meilleurs amis étaient morts depuis maintenant 15 ans, et il ne s'en remettait toujours pas. Si le décès de James et Lily l'avait touché, celui de leur fils unique, Harry, l'avait bouleversé.

Au contraire de Sirius qui avait sombré dans une dépression de plusieurs mois à la mort de ses amis d'enfances et de son filleul, Remus se montrait fort pour son homme, mais soufrait en silence durant ses rêves.

L'héritage des Potter lui avait été reversé en partie, l'autre moitié étant désormais à Sirius Black. Mais ils n'y avaient jamais touché, espérant au fond de leur cœur un miracle. En effet, sans corps, l'espoir subsiste toujours.

Un des deux Maraudeurs restant se rallongea. Il se blottit contre son amant. Le violoniste de talent s'endormit contre le violoncelliste. Les derniers membres du trio des Maraudeurs, joueurs de musique classique connus dans le monde entier, se retrouvèrent dans leurs rêves. À leurs côtés, comme flou, un jeune homme d'un vingtaine d'années ressemblant étrangement à James, les accompagnait de son violon. Un violon qui leur sembla bien familier. Le fameux violon de leur ami qu'ils n'avaient jamais retrouvé.

{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{

Le brun regardait le paysage défiler par la vitre du train. Entre ses genoux, son étui de violon reposait tranquillement. Le trajet en bateau avait été rapide . Une fois arrivé sur le sol français, Harry avait du attendre 2h00 pour pouvoir avoir un train. Il avait gagné encore un peu d'argent en jouant devant la gare. Maintenant, il roulait en direction de Paris.

Il n'avait que 200 euros en poches, plus une trentaine d'euros qu'il avait gagné grâce à sa musique. Il était conscient que ce ne serait pas assez pour vivre dans la capitale à long terme. Mais son français étant correct, il avait bon espoir de trouver un emploi. Il économiserai d'abord puis, lorsqu'il serait sortit d'affaire, il pourrait prendre des cours de musique. Étant ce qui s'appelle un autodidacte, il n'avait jamais prit de véritables cours et n'avait aucune notion de solfège. Dans ces conditions, il ne pourrait pas passer professionnel. Il avait malgré tout confiance en son avenir et en ses capacités.

Une voix électronique annonça qu'un problème allait ralentir leur arrivée. Harry estima qu'il restait encore une bonne heure de route.

{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{

Naruto attacha sa ceinture après l'annonce de l'atterrissage imminent. Quelques secousses plus tard, le blond récupéra son sac à dos et sortit à la queue des autres passagers. Il récupéra sa valise sur les tapis roulant dans l'aéroport. Il sortit enfin du hall. Il était à Paris. Son rêve se réalisait petit à petit. Dans son sac à dos, il avait empilé quelques fringues et effets personnels. Dans sa valise se trouvait tout son matériel de peinture. Il avait vendu son chevalet et le reste de ses affaires.

Pensant qu'il y aurait plus de choix pour la nuit, il prit un taxi pour le centre ville de la capitale. Il n'avait qu'une centaine d'euros, mais cela lui suffirait pour cette nuit. Il avait confiance en l'avenir. Dès le lendemain, il chercherait un travail. Mais maintenant, à 18h15 et avec le décalage horaire, il ne pensait qu'à dormir. Arrivé dans le centre, il paya le taxi et partit à la recherche d'un hôtel. Il en trouva un pas trop cher, 40 euros la nuit. Et même s'il n'avait pas vraiment les moyens, c'était la seule solution immédiate.

Il monta dans sa chambre, ferma sa porte à clé et s'affala sur son lit sans prendre la peine de se déshabiller. Il s'endormit comme une masse.

{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{

Le brun avait enfin trouvé une chambre. Il ferma sa porte à clé et posa son sac et son violon à côté du lit. Il s'allongea ensuite sur le dos, les mains derrière la tête.

Harry avait eu du mal à trouver une chambre pas trop chère. Il trouvait d'ailleurs que 50 euros la nuit était déjà trop cher. Mais après avoir passé 2h00 à trouver des hôtels où la nuit n'était pas à moins de 60 euros, il s'était décidé pour celui-ci. Et encore, il n'avait pas prit la formule repas et petit déjeuner. De toutes façons, il avait l'habitude de ne pas manger à tous les repas. Ça ne le dérangait donc pas plus que ça.

Dans un soupir, le jeune homme se leva et se dirigea vers la douche. Il ne savait pas dans combien de temps il aurait à nouveau ce confort alors autant en profiter. Il prit une longue douche chaude, enfila son boxer et se coucha dans les draps tièdes. Il poussa, cette fois-ci, un soupir de contentement et il s'endormit immédiatement.

{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{

Oroshimaru était allongeait sur le dos. Il admirait le plafond de la chambre. Dans ses bras se trouvait blottit Tom Jedusor. Ce besoin de tendresse une fois endormi avait toujours stupéfait le serpent. Il en profitait donc pour contenter secrètement son amour non réciproque.

Et pourtant, il aurait eu de quoi être en colère. Dès que Voldemort était revenus de son tournage, il lui avait enfoncé sa queue loin dans sa gorge. Humilié mais obéissant, le japonais avait contenté son maître une fois de plus. Ensuite, la nuit tombait, il s'était laissé prendre violemment deux fois de suite, et son derrière criait à la souffrance.

Malgré tout, le brun ne pouvait s'empêcher de caresser les cheveux de l'autre homme et de protéger son sommeil. En cet instant, et comme à chaque instant depuis qu'il était devenu la pute préféré du maître, Oroshimaru se hait et se dégouta. Le pire, c'est qu'il n'était pas sur d'avoir le courage de sortir de cet enfer.

Finalement, après quelque instant de tortures morales, le gérant du réseaux de prostitution s'endormit à son tour. En les voyant ainsi, endormit l'un contre l'autre, une personne étrangère à eux pourrait les prendre pour des amoureux. Elle aurait été bien loin du compte.


	5. chapitre 2

**Je tenais à préciser que les personnages n'ont pas forcément un caractère fidèle aux personnages originaux! Donc ne soyez pas surpris ^^ Bonne lecture!**

**PS: J'ai finalement décidé de faire des chapitres plus courts. J'espère que ça ne vous dérangera pas.**

**Chapitre 2:**

Un jeune homme était nonchalamment appuyé contre le mur de la chambre de son petit frère. Ses yeux noirs observaient la silhouette sous les draps. Une douce luminosité entrait dans la chambre grâce aux volets en cabane. L'homme au long cheveux bruns s'approcha du lit de sa dernière famille. Leurs parents étaient morts depuis des années, s'était donc lui qui s'était occupé de son petit frère depuis. Il passa délicatement ses doigts dans les mèches brunes de l'endormi. Autant de tendresse donné par ce ténébreux directeur d'entreprise pouvait étonner du monde. Mais il n'était comme ça qu'avec lui.

« Sasuke... petit frère... c'est l'heure de se lever. »

{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{

« Saso... ahh... non.. arrête... hum... tu sais qu'on a du boulot... »

« Allons mon bel ange blond, tu es trop irrésistible pour que je puisse te résister et tu le sais. »

« Saso... ahh... si le maître nous voit, on va...ahhh... avoir.... hummm des problèmes... »

« Je sais Dei... mais... je ne peux pas m'empêcher de te toucher... j'aime tellement ton corps. »

Après un dernier baiser, le roux se sépara de son amant blond. Il savait qu'il avait raison. Ils n'avaient pas été engagés par Voldemort pour se rouler les pousses. Au départs, ils étaient tous les deux acteurs pour lui. Aujourd'hui, grâce à leurs goûts artistiques, ils recrutaient de nouveaux acteurs. Ça leur permettait aussi de rester ensemble. Sasori passa ses doigts dans les cheveux du blonds.

« Allé Dei, on y va. »

Ils partirent donc en repérage, main dans la main.

{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{

Harry sortit du bar-restaurant un sourire aux lèvres. Il ne lui avait pas fallut longtemps pour trouver un travail en fait. Heureusement qu'il parlait bien le français sinon ça aurait été encore plus dur pour lui.

Le problème était maintenant de trouver un logement. Son salaire ne lui permettrait pas de payer la chambre d'hôtel. Comme il avait encore tout l'après-midi et qu'il commençait de travailler le lendemain, il décida de chercher immédiatement où loger.

{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{

Le blond regarda le reflet de son parrain dans le miroir. Il reporta ensuite son attention sur son corps.

« Comment te sens-tu? Tu es à l'aise dedans? »

« Oui, c'est impec. Mais je vais avoir du mal à me voir aussi classe. »

« Oui j'imagine. Mais ne t'en fais pas. Une fois à Paris, tu n'auras pas le temps de t'inquiéter de ton apparence. »

Drago fit un sourire à Severus. Son parrain et accessoirement amant de son père le chouchoutait en vu de cet important voyage. Le premier voyage d'affaire de ce style qu'il effectuerait. Et il savait que le brun comme son père était fier de son entrée prochaine dans l'Akatsuki.

Il allait prendre la parole quand un fracas assourdissant retentit dans le couloir.

« ça c'est au moins cette saleté de chien! », râla Severus.

Drago se précipita vers la porte de sa chambre qu'il ouvrit. Dans le couloir, il trouva en effet un brun étalé par terre qui se faisait engueuler par un homme châtain.

« Bonjour Remus! Bonjour Sirius! »

Les deux hommes se tournèrent vers lui. Sirius lui fit un beau sourire. La ressemblance entre eux était frappante. En effet, Sirius était le cousin de sa mère décédée. Et même si Drago ressemblait beaucoup à son père à cause de ses cheveux, la similitude avec les traits du visage de son oncle était indéniable.

Drago était heureux. Il rentrait dans la haute société mais il ne le faisait pas seul. Tous ses proches était près de lui.

{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{

Naruto ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder tout ce qui l'entourait. Il s'abreuvait de tout ce qu'il voyait avec un plaisir incroyable. À cet instant, peu lui importait qu'il ne trouve pas de travail et qu'il ne sache pas où dormir cette nuit. Tout lui semblait magnifique.

Il ne fit pas attention aux deux hommes qui le suivaient depuis quelques minutes. Un roux et un blond portant de longs manteaux noirs avec des nuages rouges. Comment pourrait-il savoir que tout le monde n'était pas aussi honnête et bon que ce qu'il croyait? Comment pourrait-il se douter que ce pays de rêve l'entrainerait bientôt au plus profond de ses cauchemars?

{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{

La rose grimaça. Elle avait son cour de danse dans une dizaine de minutes et elle était toute courbaturée. Son dernier client n'avait pas était délicat et son bassin la faisait atrocement souffrir. Au moins, pensa t-elle avec ironie, c'est tonton Voldy qui me paye mes cours de danse. Mais cela ne la consola pas. Après avoir exposé son corps dans une vingtaine de film porno puis l'avoir obligé à vendre son corps, lui payer des cours de danse était le moins qu'il pouvait faire. Elle repensa à sa joie de petite conne innocente lorsqu'elle avait apprit qu'elle serait nourris, logée et qu'elle suivrait gratuitement des cours. Qu'elle idée avait-elle eut d'accepter le boulot proposé par ce serpent! Et maintenant, ce même type est l'amant attitré du maître.

Elle cracha par terre, la haine enserrant sa gorge. Après s'être de nouveau promis la mort de cet enfoiré d'Oroshimaru, elle se dirigea difficilement vers les vestiaires. Le cour de ce soir serait encore un calvaire.

{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{

Le jeune homme aux longs cheveux bruns se tenait assis derrière son bureau de directeur. Devant lui se trouvait une photo d'un homme plus âgé lui ressemblant comme deux gouttes d'eau. Il se tenait à côté d'un homme blond à peine plus jeune. Ils souriaient tous les deux à l'objectif.

Maintenant qu'il était seul dans la pièce, Itachi se premit un sourire tendre.

« Tu vois papa, ton plus jeune fils a grandit. Bientôt, Sasuke entre dans la cour des grands. J'espère que tu es fier de lui. Et que maman l'est aussi. »

Itachi poussa un soupire fatigué. Son visage devint plus douloureux lorsqu'il regarda le blond de la photographie.

« Minato, pensa t-il, où est-tu donc? »

La mort de ses parents avaient été dure. Mais que penser de la disparition du blond, de sa femme et de leur fils? Mais où étaient-ils donc?

Il poussa un nouveau soupir. Il devait absolument les retrouver. La situation était grave. Minato avait des parts dans la société. Et Kisame cherchait à lui piquer l'entreprise. Il devait trouver le blond pour être majoritaire et garder la société crée par son grand-père. En attendant, l'entrée de son petit frère dans l'Akatsuki les aiderait.

Itachi jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la photo puis la rangea dans un tiroir. Deux coups retentirent à la porte.

« Entrez! »

Un jeune homme brun entra.

« Bonsoir Sasuke. Tu es magnifique. »

En le voyant droit face à lui, dans son magnifique costard, Itachi se dit que non, tout n'était pas perdu.

{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{

Tom Jedusort éjacula dans un dernier coups de bassin. Il se retira de son esclave sexuel et se rhabilla. Il passa une dernière fois sa main dans les longs cheveux bruns puis sortit de la pièce sans un mot.

Oroshimaru, lui, était toujours allongé à plat ventre sur le bureau. Il sentait le sperme de Voldemort couler entre ses jambes. Il se sentait à nouveau humilié et en colère. Il ne pleurait pas. Cela faisait des mois qu'il ne pleurait plus. Il se dégouttait. Mais il était surtout fatigué. Et il se haïssait d'autant plus qu'il se savait trop lâche pour se suicider.

{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{

Harry s'affala sur le lit. Il n'avait pas trouvé d'endroit où vivre. Il avait donc du rester à l'hôtel. Il ne savait pas comment il allait faire. Il s'endormit comme une masse. À ces côtés, un vieux réveil était réglé sur 7h00. Et malgré tous ses problèmes, une douce mélodie s'éleva dans son esprit. Une mélodie jouait par deux violons et un violoncelle.

{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{

Naruto commençait à s'inquiéter. La nuit commençait à tomber et il n'avait trouvé ni travail, ni logis. Sa mauvaise maîtrise du français avait joué en sa défaveur et aucune des personnes rencontrées n'avait souhaité aidé un étranger.

Il n'avait pas suffisamment d'argent pour prendre une chambre d'hôtel. Il commençait à désespérer lorsque quelqu'un l'interpella. Il se retourna et fit face à deux jeunes hommes qui paressaient un peu plus vieux que lui. Ils portaient tous les deux des étranges et longs manteaux noirs où étaient dessinés de petits nuages rouges.

L'un était grand. Il avait des cheveux rouges courts et des yeux clairs maquillés en noir.

L'autre était plus petit. Il devait faire environ la même taille que Naruto. Il avait de longs cheveux blonds attachés en queue basse. Ses grands yeux marrons et ses traits fins lui donnait un air juvénile et sympathique.

Le roux prit la parole d'une voix sans émotion:

« Je m'appelle Sasori et lui, c'est Deidara. Tu chercherais pas où dormir par hasard? »

Le fait que le roux parlait Japonnais ragaillardit le blond. Même s'il ne les connaissait pas, il n'avait pas de meilleur choix de toutes façons. Il décida alors de leur faire confiance.

« Ok, je vous suis. »

Il ne remarqua pas le regard triste et compatissant du blond. Par contre, il vit le mouvement du roux qui prit la main de Deidara pour le soutenir. Il ne posa pas de questions et les trois hommes partirent ensembles.


	6. annonce

**ESCUSEZ-MOI !!!**

Je m'excuse car je risque d'avoir beaucoup de retard pour mes fictions.

Je vous explique:

la semaine prochaine je part au ski (pas d'ordi)

ensuite, reprise des cours

Week-end: je pars avec le théâtre tout le week donc je ne pourrais pas écrire

Préparation du bac blanc (je vais avoir plein de boulot!!)

trois jours à Paris pour les Olympiades de Chimie

Bac Blanc

Féria !!!!

Mais comme après c'est les vacances, je rattraperais mes fictions.

Pour le moment, (avant de partir au ski) je m'avance sur mes fictions.

Donc voilà, ne m'en voulait pas si je ne suis pas dans les temps ^^

à bientôt !!


	7. Chapitre 3

Je suis vraiment désolée pour mon retard mais je n'avait plus mon PC. Ce chapitre est assez court mais j'espère qu'il vous fera tenir d'ici la suite ^^

à bientôt et merci de me lire.

**Chapitre 3:**

Harry s'affala sur son lit dès la porte de sa chambre fermée. Il n'avait toujours pas trouvé de chambre d'hôtel plus abordable. En plus de son travail dans le bar-restaurant, il jouait de la musique dans la rue. Il avait même eu la chance d'avoir une nouvelle proposition d'emplois dans un autre restaurant. Il y jouait de la musique le soir. Le problème, c'est qu'il avait du coup des horaires impossible. Il avait l'impression de ne faire que dormir et travailler. Et, dans un sens , c'était vrai. Chercher un appartement à louer n'entrait pas vraiment dans la case des loisirs après tout. Et il ne pourrait se reposer de nouveaux que lorsqu'il aurait moins à dépenser pour cette chambre.

Comme tous les soirs depuis son arrivée à Paris, il s'endormit à poings fermés, de la musique classique pleins la tête. Dans ses rêves, il vit un bébé brun aux yeux verts dans les bras d'une belle jeune femme rousse aux mêmes yeux que lui. Elle dansait au rythme du violon que tenait un homme ressemblant étrangement à Harry. Le brun aurait pu pleurer devant l'amour dégagé par cette famille, mais il en ressentit en fait une immense tendresse.

{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{

Naruto se réveilla. Son esprit était un peu embrumé. Il se souvint d'où il se trouvait et se décida à rejoindre ses hôtes. Étrangement, seul Deidara était dans l'appartement.

Le blond lui fit un sourire un peu triste qui déstabilisé toujours autant le japonais. Naruto se demandait toujours la cause de ce regard sur lui. Pour ne pas laisser s'installer une ambiance pesante, il prit la parole:

« Où est Sasori? »

« Il est partit travailler. »

« Ah, ok. » quelques minutes de silence s'installèrent, puis:

« Je vous remercie tous les deux pour votre accueil. Je dois chercher un appart. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit ... »

« Attend Naruto! On a quelque chose à te proposer avec Saso... »

« Ah! Qu'est-ce que c'est? »

« D'après ce qu'on a compris, tu cherche du boulot dans la peinture non? »

« Ouais, et alors? »

« On a quelqu'un à te présenter. Bien sur, tu auras le choix. Il s'appelle Tom Jedusort mais il se fait appeler Voldemort. »

« Pourquoi? »

« Aucune idée. Mais je préfère ne pas le lui demander! »

Quand Deidara vit les yeux du plus jeune, il y vit une étincelle de bonheur. Naruto croyait peut-être à sa bonne étoile. Pourtant, il allait plonger en enfer.

« Ça va Dei? »

« Oui, ne t'en fais pas. Nous te présenterons à Voldemort quand Sasori reviendra. »

{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{

Harry sortit son violon de son étui après avoir posé à ses pieds un chapeau noir nouvellement acheté. Bientôt, il serait rempli de pièce.

Harry commença à jouer devant les yeux admiratifs des passants. Et là, le brun oublia tout. Il oublia ses problèmes. Il oublia qu'il n'avait toujours pas d'endroit pour loger. Il oublia ses journées épuisantes. Il oublia les étranges rêves récurrents qui le laissaient autant fatigué au réveil que la veille.

Tout en jouant, le brun fit un sourire de remerciement à une petite fille qui venait de déposer des sous dans le chapeau. Il ne savait pas combien il y avait dedans mais il se doutait qu'il gagnerait suffisamment pour les repas du lendemain.

Oubliant là ses pensées, il enchaîna sur un autre morceau. Une musique classique sortit de ses rêves.

{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{

Sasori était appuyé contre un mur et regardait jouer sa nouvelle proie. Avec son amour, ils l'avaient repéré en même temps que Naruto. Il détestait ce boulot. D'autant plus que l'homme de sa vie était profondément blessé à chaque proie présentée au maître.

Il devait avouer que ce brun avait un talent considérable. Et il se débrouillait bien mieux dans Paris que le blond. Mais le roux s'était arrangé pour qu'il ne trouve pas d'appartement à louer. Le brun devait donc travailler deux fois plus. Ils l'observeraient encore quelques temps et ils n'auraient plus qu'à le cueillir une fois épuisé.

Une fois Naruto présenté, Harry serait le futur acteur de Voldemort dans la pornographie gay.

{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{

Jedusort était derrière son bureau. Il rédigeait des dossiers ce qui était pour lui d'un ennui monumental. Il n'attendait qu'une chose, qu'une distraction s'offre à lui.

Et celle-ci vint bien vite sous l'apparence de son esclave. On ne pouvait pas dire qu'Oroshimaru était beau ni même qu'il avait du charme. Pourtant, alors qu'il était dos à lui pour poser d'autres dossiers sur la table d'en face, Tom se sentit brutalement durcir. C'est qu'il l'aimait ce derrière! Et cette bouche ... humm... un vrai régal.

« Oroshimaru! »

« Maître? »

« J'ai besoin que tu me soulage. Immédiatement! »

« Bien maître. »

Le japonais s'approcha puis s'agenouilla devant Vodemort. Avec des mains expertes, il défit la braguette, ouvrit le jean et sortit le sexe tendu du caleçon. Sans qu'une quelconque expression s'affiche sur son visage, il donna un coup de langue sur le gland rougis. Ce geste fit gémir son maître et le serpent se dégouta dans ressentir du contentement.

Il passa sa langue le long du sexe puis il sortit les testicules du caleçon pour les malaxer. La main de son maître se glissa violemment dans ses cheveux. Il comprit qu'il devait accélérer la cadence s'il ne voulait pas avoir mal au cul le lendemain.

Il prit donc le membre entièrement dans sa bouche. Alors que son amant poussait un cri d'extase, il entama un mouvement de vas et viens. Quand il sentit que Tom ne tiendrait plus longtemps, il cessa la fellation. Pendant quelques secondes, il suçota le gland duquel coulait déjà un peu du précieux liquide de son maître. Quand il sentit la tension tomber, il reprit ses mouvements de pompes en malaxant toujours les bourses pleines.

Dans un cri de plaisir et de soulagement, Tom se déversa dans la bouche de son esclave. Celui-ci lâcha le membre devenus mou et rhabilla le beau brun pendant qu'il se remettait de son extase. Une fois que ce fut fait, Jedusor dit d'une voix froide:

« Tu peux te retirer. »

« Oui maître. »

« Bon garçon. »

Humilié et toujours secrètement amoureux de l'ordure qui était son maître, Oroshimaru retourna à ses occupations, la mort dans l'âme.

{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{

Naruto avançait dans un long couloir gris. À ses côtés, Deidara semblait tendu et le plus jeune remarqua à nouveau que Sasori semblait le soutenir pour une raison connue d'eux seuls.

La rencontre se passa pour le blond dans une sorte de brouillard agréable. Il rencontra un homme d'un charisme étonnant. Sa présence emplissait la vaste salle. Assis sur un imposant siège, il ressemblait à un seigneur sur son trône qui s'occupait des affaires de son royaume. Lorsque le beau brun prit la parole, ce fut avec une voix grave et profonde qui hypnotisa toutes les personnes de la salle.

« Tu es Naruto n'est-ce pas? Sasori m'a parlé de toi. Et en bien. Il paraît que tu es peintre. Tu veux percer dans le métier non? »

« Oui en effet. »

« Écoute, je recrute justement de jeunes artistes qui n'ont pas les moyens de vivre à Paris. Je te propose de travailler pour moi et en échange je te louerais un appart et je te payerais du matériel de peinture. Ça t'intéresse? »

« Oui, bien sur! »

« Très bien. Approche que je te montre le contrat. »

Jedusort avait dit cette dernière phrase avec un sourire flamboyant qui parut chaleureux à Naruto et prédateur aux autres personnes présentes.

Le jeune peintre était tellement excité qu'il ne lut même pas le contrat avant de le signer. Mais de toutes façons, ça ne lui aurait pas été très utile puisqu'il ne savait pas lire le français.

En sortant de la salle, Deidara fit ses « au revoir » à l'autre blond. Il était à deux doigts de fondre en larme sous l'incompréhension du plus jeune et le regard triste de son amoureux.

Les deux adultes s'en voulaient énormément d'avoir trouvé une autre victime pour Voldemort. Mais ils savaient que, malgré leurs remords, ils ne pouvaient faire autrement que lui en trouver d'autres. Ils n'avaient plus qu'à espérer que Naruto ne leur en voudrait pas trop une fois prit au piège. Car, et il l'apprendrait très vite, dans cette galère, ils devaient tous être unis.

{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{

Harry ferma la porte de sa chambre à clé et s'effondra sur son lit. Il était épuisé. Il ne tiendrait plus à ce rythme très longtemps. Pour le deuxième soir de suite, la douce musique ne vint pas le bercer. Trop fatigué, il n'avait même pas la force de rêver. Il devrait vraiment faire quelque chose pour sa situation. En cet instant, il aurait été capable d'accepter n'importe qu'elle proposition. Même les pires ...


	8. Chapter 4

Excusez moi pour mon retard! Entre le bac et le concours d'entrée j'avais pas trop d'inspiration ^^

J'espère que ça va vous plaire, l'histoire se précise et j'ai fait un « bébé lemon » pour me faire pardonner!

Bonne lecture!

**Chapitre 4:**

Naruto entra dans la salle, un sourire de plusieurs kilomètres sur les lèvres. Il suivait Deidara qui devait le présenter à un des peintres les plus doués de cette décennie, sur l'ordre de Voldemort.

Jiraya était un homme de grande taille au longs cheveux blancs et aux yeux malicieux. Naruto fut subjugué par le style de cet homme dont les habits étaient affreusement colorés.

Arrivé à la hauteur du peintre, Deidara fit les présentations:

« Maître Jiraya, je vous présente Naruto. C'est Voldemort qui vous le conseille. Naruto, je te présente mon ancien maître, Jiraya. »

Jiraya observa intensément le jeune blond. Il était rare que Tom lui conseille un de ses jeunes. D'ailleurs, il n'avait plus eu d'élèves depuis Deidara. Et, s'il n'avait pas de forts liens financiers avec le brun, il n'accepterait pas cela. Le jeune blond était encore souriant et avait les yeux qui brillaient. Le blanc en déduisit qu'il ne savait pas encore ce qu'il devrait faire pour contenter Jedusort. Il ne se languissait pas de voir la déchéance de son nouvel élève. Mais il espérait surtout qu'il n'aurait jamais à obéir à ce salop d'Oroshimaru.

« Enchanté Naruto. J'espère que tu seras aussi doué et sérieux que Dei. »

« Je l'espère aussi maître. Je ferai tout pour en tout cas! »

Jiraya plongea ses yeux dans ceux détruits de son ancien élève. Puis il tourna son regard vers le visage illuminé du plus jeune. Non, il ne se languissait vraiment pas de voir la lueur dans ses yeux s'éteindre.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Kakashi tapa à la lourde porte et entra lorsque on le lui permis. Assis derrière le grand bureau de bois brun, le jeune homme qu'il avait vu grandir le regarda d'un air bienveillant. Accolé au mur d'en face, son amant Iruka le regarda avec amour. Le gris referma la porte derrière lui.

« Vous m'avez fait appeler Itachi? »

« Oui Kakashi, en effet. Je souhaite vous confier une mission, à toi et à Iruka. »

« Oh! Quelle est-elle? »

Iruka se décolla du mur pour se placer aux cotés de son amour. Leurs mains se touchaient en une caresse légère. Itachi cacha un sourire amusé derrière sa main. Qui aurait pu croire que le grand Kakashi, le coureur de ses dames, puisse tomber amoureux du timide Iruka?

« Vous savez tous les deux que Sasuke doit partir pour la réunion de l'Akatsuki d'ici un mois? »

Itachi n'attendit pas de réponse à cette question rhétorique, mais attendit que les deux hommes hochent la tête pour continuer.

« Ce sera la première fois que mon frère partira à l'étranger sans moi et je dois dire que je ne suis pas rassuré. »

Kakashi fit un sourire moqueur. Combien étaient au courant de la mère poule qu'était Itachi avec son frère?

Ignorant son garde du corps (sa nounou pensa t-il avec humour), Itachi reprit:

« Vous êtes mes deux meilleurs gardes du corps et j'ai la plus entière confiance en vous. Je souhaiterai donc que vous accompagnez Sasuke à Paris. Acceptez-vous? »

Alors que le gris commença une danse de joie, Iruka répondit chaleureusement qu'il n'y avait pas de problèmes. Qui pourrait refuser un voyage tout frais payés dans la capitale de France?

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Sous les regards angoissés des habitués du bar, le jeune serveur s'évanouit. La fatigue et le manque de nourriture avait finit par avoir raison de Harry. Sasori se détesta de devoir profiter de cette faiblesse. Il devait se débrouiller maintenant pour embobiner le brun. Il s'approcha du jeune homme évanouie et le prit dans ses bras.

« Je suis un ami, je m'en occupe. »

Il disparut ensuite avec le corps du beau brun.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Drago était quelque peu exaspéré. À quelques pas de lui, sa mère Narcissa et son cousin Sirius s'émerveillaient des vêtements du magasin. Il allait leur dire qu'il ne partait que pour un mois quand son père le dissuada d'un air blasé. Lorsque ces deux fous de shopping avaient une idée dans la tête, ils ne l'avaient pas ailleurs! Remus lui fit un sourire d'excuse. Comme s'il avait le moindre contrôle sur son taré de petit-ami! Drago ne partait que dans un mois mais sa mère et Sirius avaient déjà dévalisé la moitié des boutiques de Londres. Épuisé, le jeune blond s'affala sur son siège sous l'œil réprobateur de son père. Un Malfoy se doit d'être parfait en toutes circonstances. Mais là, Drago s'en moquait royalement.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Il était environ 19 heures quand Deidara retourna chercher Naruto. Il avait passé l'après-midi avec Jiraya pendant que lui s'occupait du jeune homme brun que Sasori avait emmené chez eux. Le brun était toujours évanouie et le regard de Saso posé sur lui fit comprendre à Dei qu'il avait choisit de prendre Harry sous son aile, comme le blond le faisait lui même pour Naruto.

Malheureusement pour le beau blond, il avait une mission qu'il exécrait à accomplir. Il devait emmener Naruto sur son nouveau lieu de travail. Et quand il découvrit le sourire lumineux du japonais, il se dit que ce serait particulièrement difficile. Mais il l'entraina tout de même vers son destin, sous l'œil triste de Jiraya.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Harry se réveilla difficilement. Ses yeux ne voulaient pas s'ouvrir, sa bouche était pâteuse et sa tête tournait dangereusement. Il eu un mouvement de recul lorsqu'il découvrit un jeune homme inconnu. Il commença même à paniquer quand il s'aperçut qu'il était dans un lieu étranger.

« Ne panique pas Harry. Attend, ne bouge pas. Tiens, c'est de l'eau. Ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est pas empoisonné. C'est bon? Ça va mieux? Je m'appelle Sasori. J'étais présent quand tu t'es évanoui et je t'ai ramené chez moi. Je vis ici avec mon copain. Je te le présenterai ce soir. Non, ne proteste pas, tu resteras ici tant que tu n'iras pas mieux. Dès que tu es rétablit, on ira chercher tes affaires à l'hôtel. Ne me regarde pas comme ça, je ne suis pas un pervers ou quoi mais je t'ai entendu jouer du violon et j'ai une proposition à te faire. Mais reposes toi, on parlera de ça plus tard avec Deidara. »

Hébété par tant de paroles, Harry resta quelques minutes à assimiler tous les mots de l'homme aux cheveux rouges. Puis il plongea ses yeux dans ceux de son vis-à-vis et hocha la tête pour acquiescer.

« Bien, avant d'aller à ton hôtel, tu veux un café? »

« Oui je veux bien »

« Ok, j'arrive. »

Après le café, les deux jeunes partirent vers l'hôtel récupérer les affaires du brun. Puis ils rentrèrent à l'appartement.

« Il y a une chambre d'ami de libre. Je vais t'aider à t'installer. Tu peux te reposer si tu veux en attendant Deidara. Il travaille ce soir, il risque de rentrer tard. »

« D'accord, pas de problème. »

Finalement, Harry ne se coucha pas. Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien, en particulier de leur passion respective. Ils attendirent ainsi le blond, dans une ambiance détendu, voir même chaleureuse.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, Naruto suivit Deidara dans une multitude de ruelles. Il était tout juste 19 heures et le blond était épuisé. Épuisé, mais heureux! Sa rencontre avec Jiraya avait été une grande rencontre. Il était heureux d'avoir suivit les conseils de ses nouveaux amis.

Ils arrivèrent enfin dans un long bâtiment. Ils traversèrent des dédales de couloirs avant d'arriver dans une salle où se trouvait une équipe de tournage. Tom Jedusor s'avança vers eux et prit Naruto à part.

« Viens par là jeune homme. Comment s'est passée ta journée? »

« Très bien merci! Je vous remercie pour ce que vous faites pour moi. »

« Ce n'est rien voyons! Tu veux quelque chose à boire? »

« Un jus d'orange s'il vous plait. »

« Tiens. Pendant que tu te rafraichis, je vais te parler un peu de ton travail ici. Nous ne tournerons qu'une petite scène pour te montrer puis tu pourras rentrer chez toi. D'ailleurs, ton appartement te plait-il? »

« Oh oui! Merci beaucoup! Je n'aurais jamais pensé vivre dans un ci bel endroit! »

« Tant mieux, tant mieux! Bien, j'imagine qu'il vaut mieux que nous commencions déjà la scène, ainsi tu pourras comprendre plus facilement. Suis moi. »

Le brun l'entraina au milieu du plateau, devant les caméras. Il lui demanda de quitter son T-shirt puis, une fois cela fait, il lui donna le script. À mesure qu'il lisait ce qu'on attendait de lui, Naruto pâlit. Il ne devrait pas vraiment faire cela n'est-ce pas? Il jeta un regard paniqué à Voldemort qui le regarda d'un air prédateur puis regarda Deidara qui baissa les yeux d'un air coupable. La mort dans l'âme, il hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment. Après tout, il avait signé le contrat et sa carrière dans la peinture, ses cours avec un grand maître et le magnifique appartement avaient un prix.

Torse nu, il s'approcha de l'unique chaise se trouvant sur le plateau. Un jeune homme brun en robe de chambre sortit de derrière un paravent. Il quitta son seul vêtement et s'assit, nu, sur la chaise.

« Très bien mes agneaux! Naruto, tu sais ce que tu dois faire. Attention, ça tourne! »

Naruto tomba à genoux devant le bel homme. Avec crainte, il regarda le sexe mou posé sur la jambe de son vis-à-vis. Il encra ses yeux dans les siens. L'autre le regardait avec compassion. Il avait compris qu'il était nouveau. Pour l'aider, il enfouit ses mains dans les cheveux blonds et approcha sa bouche de son oreille.

« Laisse moi te guider. »

Il descendit son visage devant son membre et Naruto le prit dans sa main. Malhabilement, il lécha sa verge qui durcit rapidement. Le brun appuya sur sa tête et Naruto prit entièrement le membre en bouche. Un cri s'échappa des lèvres du brun et le blond fit des mouvements de vas et viens jusqu'à ce que son « partenaire » éjacule dans sa bouche. Les larmes aux yeux, Naruto avala le sperme et le brun caressa ses cheveux pour le soutenir. Détruit, le blond enfouit son visage dans le ventre encore nu. Il pouvait entendre Voldemort s'extasier devant son « acquisition prometteuse ». Dans son oreille, le brun lui chuchota:

« Pardonne à Deidara et Sasori. Ce n'est pas de leur faute, s'ils avaient pu, ils ne t'auraient pas fait ça. »

Naruto se leva et le brun suivit. Ils se séparèrent sur le plateau, sans même un regard. Le blond rejoint son ainé et remarqua ses yeux baignés de larmes. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, il le prit dans ses bras.

« Excuse-moi Naruto, excuse-moi! »

« Ce n'est pas ta faute Deidara. Ce n'est pas ta faute. »

« Voldemort te fais travailler à partir de demain soir. »

« D'accord. »

« Je pourrai t'accompagner si tu veux. »

« Non merci, c'est bon. »

« Ok. »

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Sasori se réveilla en entendant la porte s'ouvrir. En face de lui, Harry était toujours endormi, pelotonné dans le fauteuil. Quand il vit les yeux brouillés de Deidara et son visage ravagé par les larmes, il se précipita pour le prendre dans ses bras. C'était tellement dur! Pourraient-ils tenir dans ce monde?

« Et Harry? » , se demanda le rouge. Pourrait-il vraiment le présenter à Tom sans se détruire comme son amant?


	9. chapitre 5

Bonjour à tous! Je voudrais m'excuser pour mon retard dans mes publications mais j'essaierai de faire un effort, promis!

Ensuite, je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas répondre à vos reviews, j'essaierai aussi de régler cela ^^

Merci pour votre patience!

Bonne lecture!

**Chapitre 5:**

Naruto était réveillé depuis une vingtaine de minutes, mais il restait allongé sur son lit, sur le dos, fixant d'un œil vide le plafond blanc. Il ne savait pas s'il se dégoutait parce qu'il était suffisamment naïf pour s'être laissé avoir par Jedusort, ou si c'était parce qu'il se disait que finalement, c'était un moyen comme un autre de gagner sa vie.

Cela faisait deux semaines qu'il avait du sucer Sai devant les caméras. Heureusement, Voldemort ne lui avait pas encore demandé de recommencer. Il avait fait la connaissance de Kiba qui avait pour mission de l'instruire avec Sai. Il apprenait entre autre à chauffer une caméra, à sucer de manière « cinématographique » et à laisser apparaître des expressions de jouissance même lorsqu'il souffrait ou qu'il avait envi de vomir.

Heureusement qu'il était soutenu par Deidara et Jiraya. Et ses nouveaux collègues de travail faisaient tout pour qu'il s'adapte le mieux possible. Puis il s'était fait une précieuse amie. Sakura était une jeune femme magnifique et adorable! Il y a quatre jours, elle était arrivée au studio dans un état déplorable. Oroshimaru avait demandé à Voldemort de punir le client particulièrement sadique et violent qui l'avait mise dans cet état, et son maître avait sauté sur l'occasion: Sakura ne serait plus prostituée mais apprendrait au blond à se mettre en valeur. La rose était donc devenue son amie et sa précieuse alliée.

Il avait également fait connaissance avec Harry. Il vivait depuis quinze jours chez Sasori et Deidara. C'était un violoniste de talent et il était très agréable de l'entendre jouer. Saso l'avait prit sous son aile et Naruto avait de la peine pour lui. Il comprenait maintenant la difficulté de devoir présenter quelqu'un à Voldemort, en sachant ce qui l'attendrait. Mais Harry ne pourrait pas rester éternellement chez le couple et Sasori attendait l'occasion de lui parler du boulot. Il pourrait tout de même entrer au conservatoire de musique classique! Ce n'était pas rien!

Soupirant, Naruto se leva. Entre les chevalets, les toiles, les tubes de peinture, les rouleaux de sopalins un peu partout … traverser l'appartement était un vrai parcours du combattant. C'était ça le bon côté de la chose. Il avait un bel appartement, qui était même beaucoup trop grand pour lui seul. Son dressing était plein à craquer. Il mangeait ce qu'il voulait quand il le voulait. Il avait tout un tas de matériel pour peindre. Et puis, rien que les cours avec Jiraya valaient tout l'or du monde! Alors, il pouvait bien exposer son corps un peu, non? Oui, il se dégoutait mais il voulait vivre son rêve. Son seul problème était de devoir rester au top, car il risquerait de devoir se prostituer, comme Sakura. Donc il suivait ses cours consciencieusement. Autant s'y faire désormais. Il ne pouvait pas s'échapper de toutes façons!

Il se fit un café qu'il but avec délice. Ce soir, Sasori et Dei les avaient invité avec Sakura. Ils devaient tout expliquer à Harry. Les bons côtés, comme les mauvais côtés. Il pourrait ainsi prendre sa décision. En attendant, Naruto avait cour avec Jiraya dans une demi-heure. Et s'il ne se dépêchait pas, il se ferait tirer les bretelles par le vieil homme. Il était peut-être adorable, mais il exécrait la paresse et les retards.

Naruto soupira de nouveau. Aller, c'est partit!

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Iruka regardait le billet d'avion, une expression extatique sur le visage. Derrière lui, Kakashi le regardait tendrement, malgré son amusement. Sasuke restait impassible, comme à son habitude, mais on pouvait voir qu'il était assez nerveux et impatient. Itachi regardait d'un œil protecteur cette petite équipe qui venait de recevoir les billets d'avion pour Paris. Ils ne partaient que dans deux jours mais leurs baguages étaient déjà prêts. Ils étaient très impatients de partir.

Pendant qu'Iruka et Sasuke admiraient leurs billets, Kakashi fit un signe discret de la main vers Itachi. Comprenant le message, celui-ci dit:

« Bien, puisque tout est en ordre, je retourne à mes papiers. Kakashi, suivez-moi je vous pris. Je dois voir certains détails avec vous. »

« Je vous suis! »

Itachi sortit de la pièce, suivit rapidement par Kakashi. Celui-ci avait tout de même prit le temps de poser ses lèvres sur celles de son amoureux, laissant un Iruka figé et rouge dans la pièce.

Les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers le bureau de l'Uchiwa. Une fois dans la pièce, le brun s'assit derrière son bureau et le gris prit le cadre posé dessus. Il regarda tendrement le brun et le blond sourire à l'objectif.

« Ils vous manquent? »

« Bien sur qu'ils me manquent. Nous étions de très bons amis. »

« Oui je sais. »

Kakashi reposa le cadre sur le bureau.

« Où en sommes-nous avec Kisame? »

« C'est de pire en pire! Seul Minato pourrait faire pencher la balance de notre côté. »

« Êtes-vous conscient qu'il est probablement mort? »

« Oui, bien sur. Mais je garde espoir que Naruto soit encore quelque part, toujours vivant. »

« Si ce n'est pas le cas, que ferons-nous? »

« Je ne sais pas Kakashi. Je n'en ai vraiment aucune idée ... »

Kakashi regarda tristement le plus jeune. Tant de poids sur ses épaules, à un tel âge…

Il fallait que Naruto soit vivant. Il le fallait absolument!

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

« Hey Naruto! »

« Salut Kiba! »

« Tu vas bien? »

« Ça peut aller. Et toi? »

« Ouais, tu parles! »

Le châtain lança un regard suggestif vers un brun portant des lunettes de soleil. Naruto rigola. Il était heureux pour son ami. Depuis le temps qu'il courait après Shino! C'était bien qu'ils sortent ensembles.

Sai arriva en robe de chambre. Il jouait avec Kankuro aujourd'hui. Celui-ci était d'ailleurs sur scène. Naruto devait assister aux tournages pour s'habituer aux corps d'hommes et aux scènes de sexe.

Kankuro était sur le lit. Il portait une chemise blanche grande ouverte et un jean bleu délavé. Sa braguette était ouverte en grand, ainsi que sa ceinture, et son caleçon était baissé, laissant voir son sexe mou qui reposait sur son jean.

Sai défit sa robe de chambre, se retrouvant totalement nu. Naruto était toujours abasourdi de voir à quel point les acteurs étaient impudiques.

Le blond jeta un coup d'œil à Voldemort. Il se léchait les lèvres, ce connard. Il était sur qu'il devait bander comme pas possible derrière sa caméra.

Sai s'approcha du lit pendant que Kankuro se masturbait pour se rendre dur. Aucune parole ne fut dite. Les beaux bruns connaissaient leur métier. Sai se plaça face à la caméra, à quatre pattes. Kankuro se mit derrière lui et se colla contre son dos. De son corps, on n'apercevait qu'un peu de son torse, alors qu'on pouvait tout voir de Sai. Ne bandant pas encore, Sai se masturba quelques secondes, puis il laissa tomber son sexe durcissant. Ils regardèrent alors Voldemort, pour lui signaler qu'ils étaient près.

« Très bien. Attention... Action! Ça tourne. »

Kankuro pénétra Sai lentement. Ils affichaient tous les deux une expression de plaisir intense, une de ces expressions que Naruto apprenait à faire justement. Le dominant faisait de longs et lents mouvements de bassin. Il prit en main le sexe de l'autre qui s'était ramolli durant la pénétration, seule preuve de la douleur de Sai. Il le masturba longuement et ne le quitta que lorsqu'il fut totalement tendu.

Ne pouvant voir ses amis subir cela, Naruto détourna les yeux vers Jedusort. Abasourdi, il le vit défaire sa braguette et approcher la tête d'un jeune roux vers son sexe. Il ne put s'empêcher de regarder le jeune homme commencer à le sucer. Ce jeune roux était un technicien, mais tout le monde savait que Voldemort se soulageait avec quiconque se trouvait à portée.

Il reporta son attention sur le tournage et regarda Sai se faire pilonner de plus en plus fort. Sa tête était écrasée sur le drap et son cul, bien haut, semblait partir à la rencontre du sexe de Kankuro. Enfin, le dominant jouit, profondément enfoncé dans Sai. Celui-ci jouit à son tour dans un cri bruyant. La caméra arrêta de tourner alors que les deux bruns s'affalaient sur le lit. La jouissance de Voldemort fut discrète, mais le regard terrifié du jeune roux n'échappa à personne.

Naruto angoissa. Bientôt se serrait son tour.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Le soir arriva rapidement, et Naruto et Sakura se rendirent chez le couple. Le repas fut agréable, malgré la tension de Naruto et Sasori. Deidara et Sakura posaient également des regards inquiets sur le jeune brun. Mais Harry ne se rendait compte de rien. Ou tout du moins, il ne voulait pas encore y réfléchir. Il savait qu'une grande décision serait à prendre ce soir. En attendant, il décida de profiter de ses dernières minutes d'ignorance.


	10. Chapitre 6

**Chapitre 6:**

Dans un silence devenu pesant, Deidara proposa qu'ils aillent s'assoir sur les fauteuils. Le blond partit faire du thé. Sasori avait un visage sombre et grave ce qui renseignait Harry sur l'importance du moment qui allait suivre. Naruto et Sakura se regardèrent. L'un comme l'autre ne s'étaient jamais imaginés la difficulté d'embaucher quelqu'un.

Deidara revint quelques minutes plus tard. Dans le silence le plus total, il servit la boisson noire, puis il s'assit auprès de Sasori. Le rouge lui prit la main et commença ses explications.

« Écoute moi bien Harry. Ne m'interromps pas. Tu poseras tes questions après. D'accords? »

Harry acquiesça. Les trois autres guettaient sa réaction et les expressions qui apparaîtraient bientôt sur son visage. Sasori reprit:

« Je dois d'abord t'avouer que je ne t'ai pas rencontré par hasard, comme je te l'ai fait croire. Deidara et moi sommes au service d'un homme qui se fait appeler Voldemort. Cet homme s'appelle en réalité Tom Jedusort. »

Sasori but une gorgée de thé avant de reprendre la parole.

« Voldemort a crée son affaire sur le malheur des gens, plus particulièrement sur celui des artistes étrangers venant s'installer à Paris. En effet, peu de personnes s'imaginent la difficulté de la vie parisienne et le coût élevé de la vie. Je dois dire que tu es une des personnes qui s'est le mieux acclimatée à la capitale. En fait, si je ne t'avais pas mit des bâtons dans les roues, tu t'en serais très bien sortis. »

Il but une nouvelle gorgée de thé, baissant les yeux pour ne pas voir le reproche dans les yeux de son protégé.

« Ne m'en veux pas. Attend la suite. »

Il posa sa tasse sur la table basse.

« Voldemort tient sa richesse de deux domaines: le cinéma pornographique et la prostitution. Tous les jeunes arrivant entrent dans le cinéma. La spécialité de Voldemort est le cinéma pornographique homosexuel. Mais il fait aussi un peu de cinéma hétérosexuel. Deidara et moi faisions partit des acteurs, et nous serions en ce moment prostitués si Jedusort n'avait pas besoin de nous pour lui trouver de nouvelles proies. »

Sasori but du thé pendant que Naruto prit la parole:

« Si nous te parlons de tout ça, c'est pour que tu pèses le pour et le contre. Je suis moi-même acteur, même si je débute seulement. »

« Moi j'étais actrice au début, puis je me suis retrouvée prostituée. »

Sakura ne se formalisa pas du regard de pitié de l'anglais. Elle avait l'habitude. Elle reprit:

« Heureusement, je ne suis plus que conseillère de Naruto. Je l'aide à se mettre en valeur. Mais je voulais être là ce soir pour que tu sois bien prévenu de tout ce qu'il risquait de t'arriver. »

Deidara prit à son tour la parole:

« Le travail est dur moralement. Mais il faut savoir que tous les acteurs ne finissent pas prostitués. »

Naruto continua:

« Et il y a quelques avantages. Le logement, la nourriture, les vêtements... tout est offert par cette ordure. »

« Et je me suis assuré que tu ailles au conservatoire de musique classique si tu acceptais de rentrer au service de Voldemort. »

Devant le regard halluciné du jeune brun, Sasori eu un sourire triste et reprit:

« Donc il y a quelques avantages. Mais les contraintes sont importantes. Il faut que tu acceptes de faire toutes les horreurs que te demandera Voldemort. »

« Et il est très imaginatif! »

Naruto se prit un coup de coude de Sakura devant le regard amusé de Deidara. Après un soupir d'exaspération, Sasori reprit plus gravement:

« Il va te demander de baiser devant une caméra. Des centaines de personnes te verront nus, entrain de te faire enculer par des types que tu considèreras comme des amis parce qu'ils sont dans la même galère que toi! »

Devant le regard choqué d'Harry, Deidara dit:

« Si on te dit çà, c'est pour que tu ne sois pas ignorant comme on l'a été. »

Sakura reprit:

« Tu sais que tu n'auras jamais les moyens d'entrer au conservatoire. Et si tu acceptes de devenir acteur, la première chose que tu devras faire est de lire attentivement le contrat et de demander à rester dans le cinéma. Ainsi, tu ne risqueras pas de devenir prostitué. »

Naruto baissa les yeux. Lui n'avait pas prit cette initiative et il risquait à tout moment de devoir vendre son corps.

Sasori dit:

« Bien sur, tu as le temps de réfléchir! Mais ne tarde pas trop. Et sache que si tu refuse l'offre de Jedusort, je ne me mettrais pas contre toi. Tu n'auras donc aucun mal à trouver un emploi. »

« Mais jamais je ne pourrais entrer au conservatoire. »

Tous se turent devant cette évidence. La proposition était alléchante, mais le brun serait-il suffisamment passionné pour sacrifier sa vie, son corps, sa fierté, au profil de son art?

Deidara précisa:

« Si tu choisis d'accepter, certaines personnes t'en voudront énormément. Tous n'ont pas eu le choix et que tu acceptes cette situation de toi-même sera mal vu par eux. Mais la majorité comprendra ton choix. Le conservatoire, ce n'est pas rien quand même!»

Harry resta silencieux un moment.

« Je vais y réfléchir. Je te donnerai ma réponse demain matin. », dit-il à Sasori.

Le rouge acquiesça. Le jeune brun se leva et partit dans la chambre d'ami.

Naruto et Sakura prirent congé de leurs hôtes. Deidara s'assit sur le canapé, aux côtés de son amour. Il se réfugia dans ses bras et lui dit:

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Harry est quelqu'un d'intelligent et il prendra le meilleur choix qui soit pour lui. »

« Oui, j'espère que ça ira. »

Dans la chambre d'ami, Harry réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur car les conséquences en seraient désastreuses. Il ne dormirait surement pas cette nuit...

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

« Lucius, vire ta main de là! »

« Mais chéri... »

« Ne m'appelle pas comme ça en public! »

« Quel public? Il n'y a que Draco de présent. »

« Malfoy! Arrête ça! »

« Mais Severus ... »

Assis sur son fauteuil, un roman ouvert sur ses genoux, Draco se retenait de rire. Son père avait beau lui dire qu'un Malfoy était impeccable en toutes circonstances, cette réflexion ne s'appliquait qu'en public et, dès son retour dans l'intimité, le beau blond redevenait un grand gamin. Le plus jeune les regarda tendrement. Qu'est-ce qu'il deviendrait sans eux? Sa famille était tellement importante pour lui! Et, malgré ce qu'il disait à son père, il espérait de tout son cœur trouver rapidement l'homme qui le rendrait heureux afin de fonder sa propre famille.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Le matin se levait à peine et un brun entra dans la salle où le petit-déjeuné était servi. En le voyant arriver, tel un zombi, mal coiffé et mal réveillé, son grand frère rigola:

« Si tu ne fais pas d'efforts pour le matin, tu ne trouveras jamais la femme de ta vie Sasuke.»

Celui-ci grogna. Il s'affala sur une chaise et se laissa servir par un jeune homme. Quand ce dernier repartit, le jeune brun ne put s'empêcher de fixer ses fesses qu'il trouvait magnifiquement bien moulées par le pantalon noir.

Itachi le regarda, moqueur.

« En effet, ça risque d'être difficile de trouver la femme de ta vie. »

« Oh, ça va! »

L'ainé n'arriva pas à le faire parler plus. Heureusement que lui était hétérosexuel. Sinon, les Uchiwa s'éteindraient définitivement avec eux. Et même s'il savait qu'il se mentait à lui-même, il préférait porter ce poids. Il souhaitait de tout son cœur que son frère soit heureux. Et il ferait tout pour que ce soit le cas.

Dans un dernier élan d'amusement, il dit:

« Et c'est quand alors que tu présenteras à ton grand frère chéri le beau jeune homme qui fait battre ton cœur? »

« Itachi! »

Il éclata de rire devant les rougeurs et le regard courroucé de son petit frère.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Harry se réveilla difficilement le matin suivant. Il rejoint Sasori et Deidara autour de la table. Sans un mot, le blond lui servit un café qu'il but rapidement.

« J'accepte. »

Ce fut le seul mot dit. Tous trois espéraient que c'était la bonne décision. Ils finirent de manger en silence. La journée promettait d'être difficile.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Kiba se précipita dans les toilettes où il fondit en larmes. C'était trop dur. Se laisser baiser devant la caméra ne le gênait même plus. Mais voir son amour gémir devant les coups de rein de Mathieu... Bien sur, ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient le choix. Mais le cœur de Kiba restait douloureux.

Shino entra en catastrophe dans les toilettes. Son cœur se serra quand il vit son amant entourant ses genoux de ses bras. Il s'assit et le prit contre lui.

« Je suis désolé. J'ai été obligé de rester jusqu'au bout du tournage. »

« Ce n'est rien. C'est ma faute. Je ne supporte plus de te voir supporter cela. »

« Je n'ai pas le choix. »

« Je n'aime pas qu'un autre te touche. »

« Moi non plus, mais on a pas le choix. »

« Je sais. C'est pas juste. »

« Oui. »

Les deux hommes restèrent enlacés ainsi, sur le sol des toilettes. Cette situation était loin d'être facile, mais c'était comme ça...

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Naruto regarda tristement son ami châtain. Kiba avait été morose toute la journée. Il était déjà inquiet pour Harry donc ça n'avait pas arrangé son moral. Il attendait justement que Sasori et le brun arrivent. Deidara se rongeait les ongles à côté de lui. Ce n'était facile pour personne.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux hommes arrivèrent. Harry était très nerveux. Et Sasori l'était presque autant. Dans une autre situation, Naruto aurait trouvé son comportement envers son protégé mignon. Mais dans ce cas là, c'était surtout inquiétant.

Naruto, Deidara, Sasori et Harry traversèrent ensembles les différents couloirs. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la salle du « trône », où Sai, Kiba et Sakura les attendaient.

Sakura se tourna vers le jeune anglais:

« C'est bon? Tu es prêt? »

Le brun inspira longuement.

« Oui, allons y. »

Ils pénétrèrent tous ensembles dans la pièce où Voldemort attendait impatiemment sa nouvelle victime.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

« Sirius, ça suffit! »

« Mais chéri! »

« Tu vas pas t'y mettre aussi! »

« Mais... »

« Aussi immature que Lucius! C'est pas croyable! Quel exemple pour Draco! »

« Tu es si méchant! »

« Ouais, c'est ça! En attendant, va voir ailleurs si j'y suis! »

« Mais Mumus! »

« Héhé »

« Lucius, ne commence pas! »

« Mais Sevy! »

« Attend moi Remus. J'en peux plus moi aussi! »

Les deux hommes partirent devant les regards larmoyants de leurs amants respectifs. Assis au fond de la salle, un jeune blond se retenait avec peine d'éclater de rire. Il aurait vraiment du mal à finir ce bouquin!

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

« Entrez entrez! Approchez! »

« Maître, je vous présente Harry. »

« Oui, je me doutais bien que c'était lui! »

Voldemort observa attentivement le musicien. Il sourit de satisfaction puis lui dit:

« Bien! Tu as donc décidé d'entrer au conservatoire. C'est bien! Avant de te montrer la salle où tu travailleras, je dois d'abord te faire signer ceci. »

Il lui tendit une liasse de feuilles. Harry lut attentivement le contrat, sous les regards abasourdis des membres de l'assistance. Il dit enfin:

« Puis-je changer une des closes de ce contrat? »

Voldemort eu un regard crispé alors que la tension augmentait dans la salle.

« Je souhaiterais rester exclusivement dans le cinéma. »

Voldemort lui fit un magnifique sourire.

« Tu resteras dans le cinéma si tu es à la hauteur. Aucune close de ce contrat n'est négociable. Soit tu acceptes tout, soit tu parts! Et adieu le conservatoire. »

« Non, j'accepte. »

Harry signa sous les regards tristes et déçus de ses amis. Lui non plus ne serrait à l'abri finalement.

Voldemort récupéra le contrat avec un air de contentement.

« Bien, suivez moi je vous prit. »

Toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle sortirent à sa suite. Ils se rendirent dans la salle de tournage. Harry frissonna. Il y avait comme une tension malveillante dans cet endroit.

Voldemort montra le matériel de tournage à son nouveau « jouet ». Lorsqu'il se retourna pour lui montrer le plateau, il se figea. Harry chuchotait quelque chose à l'oreille de Naruto et cette scène surréaliste était incroyablement érotique d'innocence.

Lorsqu'il virent Voldemort figé, tous se tournèrent vers les deux amis qui étaient toujours côte à côte.

« C'est ça! »

Plusieurs personnes sursautèrent devant la brusque réaction de Jedusort.

« C'est tout à fait ça! »

Il commença à leur tourner autour en les détaillant des pieds à la tête.

« Harry, tu ne vivras pas seul! Tu vivras avec Naruto afin de renforcer votre complicité naturelle. Vous serez mon nouveau couple phare! Vous êtes magnifiques! Parfaits! C'est exactement ça que je cherchais! Vous tournerez ensembles! »

Son sourire était un peu fous.

« Toi! », fit-il en se tournant vers Sakura, « Tu t'occuperas aussi d'Harry. Sai, je veux que tu leurs expliques tout en même temps! »

Il commença à partir et sortit sûr un:

« Je veux qu'ils soient prêts pour la semaine prochaine! »

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

« Voilà, c'est ici! »

Naruto et Harry venaient d'entrer dans l'appartement du blond.

« Je suis désolé de t'ennuyer comme ça. »

« Tu plaisantes? Je trouvais justement que tout était trop grand ici! Ça me fait plaisir d'avoir un colocataire. »

Naruto commença à lui faire visiter les lieux. Mais il s'arrêta lorsqu'il vit que le brun ne l'écoutait pas. Quand il vit son regard curieux, il lui demanda:

« Que se passe t-il? »

« Je me demandais... Sosori, Deidara, Sakura et toi, vous êtes tous Japonais non? »

« Oui, en effet. Pourquoi? »

« C'est juste que... enfin, je viens juste de m'en apercevoir mais, nous parlons anglais depuis plusieurs jours, alors que nous sommes en France! »

Naruto fut étonné.

« Oui, tu as raison! Je ne m'en étais même pas rendu compte! »

« C'est impressionnant! Vous parlez tous très bien en plus! »

« On étudie tous l'anglais! Quand je suis arrivé en France, je parlais japonais avec les autres. Mais avec toi, je me suis adapté naturellement! Par contre, je parle très mal le français! Mais je le comprend! »

« C'est déjà ça! »

« Oui c'est sur! »

« Si tu veux, je pourrai t'apprendre un peu de français! »

« Avec plaisir! »

« Ça marche! »

« On fait comme ça alors! »

Après un sourire amusé, Naruto et Harry reprirent la visite de l'appartement. Une belle amitié s'annonçait entre eux. Et ils en auraient besoin pour surmonter les épreuves qui les guettaient.


	11. Chapitre 7

Désolée pour mon retard...

Bonne lecture

**Chapitre 7**

« Harry, Hermione! Attendez moi!!! »

Les deux amis s'arrêtèrent pour qu'un grand rouquin les rejoigne.

Hermione le regarda de manière réprobatrice.

« Ron Weasley! Tu as encore failli être en retard! »

« Mais je ne le suis pas mon cœur, c'est tout ce qui compte! »

Sur ces derniers mots, il l'embrassa. La belle rousse rougit fortement alors que Harry se retenait de rire.

Cela ne faisait qu'une semaine qu'il les connaissait, mais il avait l'impression de les avoir toujours connu. Hermione étudiait le piano au Conservatoire, alors que Ron étudiait la clarinette.

Harry sourit en entrainant les autres vers la salle. Tout allait bien pour le moment. Les cours étaient géniaux, son amitié avec Naruto était de plus en plus forte et leur appartement commençait à ressembler à quelque chose.

Le seul problème était leur travail. Même si il n'était pas encore passés devant les caméras, la théorie était assez dure. Et il s'attendait, malheureusement, à devoir passer à la vitesse supérieure.

Il soupira. Hermione le regarda de manière interrogative. Il lui sourit. Il avait encore quelques jours de répits. Autant en profiter.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Même s'il ne montrait pas son anxiété, Itachi était tendu de laisser son frère partir loin de lui. Ils étaient à l'aéroport et Sasuke, Kakashi et Iruka n'allaient pas tarder à embarquer.

« Tu seras prudent, hein? »

« Itachi! Je suis plus un gamin! »

Son air boudeur le fit rire. Mais il n'allait pas changer aussi rapidement. Il s'était toujours inquiété pour lui. Même si il devenait sa fierté en entrant dans son monde, il restait son petit frère.

Une voix invita les passagers à monter à bord de l'appareil. Sans qu'il ne s'y attende, Itachi prit son frère dans ses bras et lui embrassa le front.

« Je t'aime. Fais attention à toi. »

Rouge comme une tomate, Sasuke suivit ses gardes du corps. Dès son départ, Itachi reprit son air froid. Il avait encore des choses à régler au Japon. Comme supprimer Kisame de sa route.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Oroshimaru gémit lorsque Tom cogna sa prostate. Il était à genoux sur le sol et son maître faisait de longs vas-et-viens en lui. Et ce n'était pas la première fois. Une large tache de sperme imprégnait la moquette. Pour changer, Voldemort avait prit un profond aphrodisiaque et il le prenait pour la troisième fois consécutive.

Dans un râle profond, Tom éjacula en lui. Le japonais s'écroula au sol. Il ne sentait plus son anus et ses reins lui faisaient souffrir le martyre.

« Présente moi tes fesses. Je n'ai pas finis. »

Retenant un gémissement de douleur, Oroshimaru leva à nouveau les fesses vers son maître. Celui-ci le pénétra violemment et entama immédiatement de profonds coups de bassin. Son esclave était au bord des larmes. Ses genoux étaient irrités et quelques goûtes de sang avaient rejoins le sperme sur le sol.

Et ce n'était pas finit!

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

« Bien, j'ai une annonce à vous faire! Naruto et Harry ont suffisamment appris pour pouvoir commencer les tournages. Je vous laisse donc deux jours de repos et nous attaquerons d'emblée par une scène érotique. Mais pour ce soir, nous tournons la scène 4 entre Kiba et Joshua. Allez! Tout le monde en place! »

Obligés de regarder le tournage, Harry et Naruto ne se remettaient pas de cette annonce. Ils pensaient avoir plus de temps. Figés, ils regardèrent donc Joshua culbuter violemment Kiba. Discrètement, celui-ci regardait son amour. Shino, lui, regardait son amant se faire prendre avec une rage décuplée envers Voldemort.

La scène sembla durer une éternité jusqu'à ce que les deux acteurs éjaculent.

Alors qu'ils libéraient le plateau, un grand blond s'approcha des deux nouveaux acteurs. Il leur tendit deux fioles:

« Tenez. C'est une potion fortement aphrodisiaque. Ça vous permettra de tourner sans simuler l'éjaculation. Bonne chance. »

Et il les laissa là, fixant anxieusement les deux fioles.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

« Tu ne m'as pas l'air en forme Naruto! D'habitude, tu es plus inspiré que ça. »

« Oui, désolé Jiraya. J'ai un peu la tête ailleurs en ce moment. »

Le vieil homme le regarda d'un air triste. La lumière commençait déjà à disparaître dans ses yeux. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait détester Jedusort!

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

« Harry, tu es sur que ça va? »

« Oui Ron! Tout va bien, ne t'inquiètes pas. »

Harry reporta son attention sur Hermione. Le morceau qu'elle jouait était magnifique.

Ron et elle étaient si insouciants!

Ils ne venaient pas du même monde...

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Kankuro soupira. Il était assis avec Harry et Naruto et attendait que Sai finisse de leur servir à boire. Sur le canapé d'en face, Dean et Seamus attendaient patiemment. Ils étaient tous les deux des acteurs de Voldemort.

Sai servit tout le monde et s'installa avec eux. Ce soir, ce serait de la liqueur d'orange. Un alcool doux et traitre qui soulait sans qu'on ne s'en aperçoive.

Kankuro prit la parole après une gorgée.

« Hary, Naruto, on vous a fait venir ici pour vous parler de quelque chose d'important. »

Les deux hommes hochèrent la tête pour qu'il continue.

« Comme vous le savez, vous commencerez les tournages demain. Et, avec les autres, on pensait qu'il serait bien que vous soyez en condition. »

Devant leurs regards interrogateurs, Sai demanda:

« Vous n'avez jamais eu de relations avec un homme, n'est-ce pas? »

Les garçons acquiescèrent. Dean continua:

« Et vous souhaitez vraiment que votre première fois se passe devant une caméra? »

Harry et Naruto rougirent fortement. Harry demanda timidement:

« Et vous voulez donc nous prendre d'abord pour que nous ne soyons plus vierge avant le tournage? »

Seamus sursauta:

« Tu es toujours vierge? »

« Moi aussi. »

C'était Naruto. Il se triturait les doigts, gêné.

Sai dit:

« C'est en effet ce que nous vous proposons. Dean et Seamus sont partenaires à l'écran, tout comme Kankuro et moi. Nous allons vous donner un cour accéléré sur l'amour. Si vous acceptez, bien sur. »

Naruto et Harry baissèrent les yeux mais acceptèrent quand même. Sai eu un sourire triste et resservit de l'alcool à tous.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Harry et Naruto étaient rouges, mais personne ne pouvait dire si c'était parce qu'ils étaient nus ou parce que l'alcool leur montait à la tête.

Ils étaient tous les six dans la chambre de Sai. Et ils étaient nus tous les six. Dean et Seamus devaient s'occuper de Naruto pendant que Sai et Kankuro s'occupaient d'Harry.

Naruto se faisait caresser par ses futurs amants en regardant Harry. Celui-ci était allonger sur le torse de Kankuro pendant que Sai le préparait.

Naruto, lui, ne fut pas préparé. Seamus s'enfonça brusquement en lui. Le sexe de Dean enfonçait dans sa bouche l'empêcha de hurler de douleur. Puis ils se firent plus tendres. Dean caressa ses cheveux et sa nuque tout en encourageant ses mouvements de bouche. Seamus arrêta ses coups de reins pour qu'il s'habitue à sa présence et le masturba.

Pendant ce temps, Kankuro tenait Harry dans ses bras pendant que Sai entrait et sortait sa langue de son anus pour le lubrifier. Les gémissements de Harry et l'alcool excitèrent Naruto qui accéléra les mouvements sur le sexe de Dean. Étonné, celui-ci gémit de plaisir alors que Seamus démarrait de forts coups de buttoir.

De l'autre côté du lit, Kankuro se mit en position assise, dos au mur. Sai aida Harry à descendre sur son sexe dressé. Pressé dans son dos, le japonais le masturbait fortement. Kankuro posa ses mains sur les hanches de Harry pour l'aider à monter et descendre sur son membre.

Dean, lui, n'en pouvait plus. Il éjacula dans la bouche de Naruto ce qui déclencha sa jouissance et celle de Seamus. Pendant ce temps, Kankuro avait mis Harry à genoux et l'avait violemment pénétré, frappant sa prostate.

Dean releva les fesses de Naruto vers le ciel et le pénétra. Puis, il prit le membre de Seamus en main pour lui redonner de la vigueur. Seamus vint alors à côté de lui et pénétra Harry. Celui-ci avait les larmes aux yeux. Il se sentait écartelé. Il avait si mal. Cela fut pire quand leurs mouvements commencèrent. Mais leurs cris de plaisir le persuadèrent de continuer.

Kankuro frappait toujours contre la prostate de Harry. Il jouit profondément en lui après un dernier coup de rein. Il se retira ensuite de lui et l'anglais s'effondra sur le dos, lessivé. Mais ce ne fut pas au goût de Sai qui engloutit sa virilité. Harry cria de plaisir. Quand son membre se dressa de nouveau, Sai le dirigea en lui.

Seamus se retira de Naruto avant d'avoir jouit et s'assit sur le lit. Dean fit la même chose mais ce colla à lui. Il prit leurs deux sexes dans sa main et jeta un regard entendu au beau blond. Celui-ci se mit donc entre eux et descendit lentement, se laissant à nouveau pénétrer par leurs deux membres. Il souffla. C'était beaucoup moins douloureux ainsi. Il commença à monter et descendre soulageant leur plaisir et le sien.

Kankuro aida Sai à se reverser sur le dos. Harry le pénétrait toujours et continua ses mouvements en lui. Kankuro s'enfonça en lui à son tour et les trois bougèrent au même rythme.

Tous les six jouirent en même temps. Puis Sai et Dean entrainèrent Harry et Naruto vers le milieu du lit. Ils les positionnèrent en 69 et, malgré leurs regards horrifiés, ils

guidèrent le membre de Naruto dans la bouche d'Harry et le membre d'Harry dans la bouche de Naruto. Les deux jeunes fermèrent fortement les yeux. Devoir faire ça entre eux était ignoble, mais ils n'avaient pas le choix. Ils commencèrent donc à sucer l'autre. Sai guida les mains de Naruto sur les fesses fermes de Harry et le lui fit pénétrer avec les doigts. Dean aida Harry à faire pareil de son côté. Le plaisir finit par monter et leurs succions se firent plus dynamiques jusqu'à leur jouissance. Ils s'endormirent enlacés, souhaitant ne plus devoir faire ça à l'autre. À ce niveau, cela pouvait être considéré comme de l'inceste vu à quel point ils étaient devenus proches et complices. Les larmes coulèrent sur leurs joues pendant que les autres les regardaient tristement.

Personne ne devrait avoir à vivre ça....


	12. Chapitre 8

Joyeux Noël! Passez de bonnes fêtes!!!

Et sinon, désolée pour le retard et bonne lecture!

**Chapitre 8**

Une semaine était passée depuis que Naruto et Harry avaient tourné leur première scène. Voldemort avait décidé qu'ils ne tourneraient pas de scènes érotiques l'un avec l'autre. Il voulait qu'ils emmènent à ses films une touche d'innocence, d'amitié qui ne devait pas être gâchée par du sexe. Mais ils tourneraient tous leurs films ensembles. Les premières scènes avaient été de simples scènes de la vie de tous les jours. L'histoire était celle de deux lycéens, amis depuis toujours, qui tombaient tous deux sous le charme de leur charmant professeur. La dernière scène allait être tournée dans quelques minutes et tous observaient le plateau de tournage attentivement. Ce serait la première et seule scène sexuelle du film.

Le professeur était joué par Michel, un très bel homme de 35 ans. Le brun était assis derrière un bureau. Les caméras étaient placées de façon à ce que tout ce qui se passe derrière le bureau soit parfaitement visible.

Le plateau représentait une salle de cour complète. Une trentaine d'élèves était assis face à lui. Une sonnerie retentit. Le grand brun sourit.

« Bien, il me semble que le cour est finit. À la semaine prochaine. »

Les élèves sortirent mais lui resta assis à sa place, face aux deux seuls élèves restant.

« Vous vouliez me convaincre de vous offrir des cours particuliers. Alors convainquez moi! »

Souriant d'un air tentateur, Naruto s'approcha de Michel en déboutonnant doucement la chemise de son uniforme. Pendant ce temps, Harry ferma la salle de la classe, laissant le trousseau du professeur sur la porte. Torse-nu, Naruto s'agenouilla devant son ainé. Harry quitta également sa chemise et se colla au dos du professeur toujours assit. Il déboutonna les boutons de la chemise du brun pendant que Naruto déboutonnait son jean. Harry caressa le torse pale, insistant sur les tétons dressés. Son sexe étant douloureux, il se frotta contre le dossier de la chaise lui faisant face. Le blond sortit le sexe gonflé du caleçon noir. Il lécha le sexe et caressa les testicules sous l'œil avide des caméras. Naruto sortit de son propre boxer son sexe tendu et lui imposa de forts mouvements de vas-et-viens. La scène dura plusieurs minutes avant que les trois hommes n'éjaculent. Harry s'effondra contre le dossier du siège alors que Naruto posa son front contre la cuisse de Michel. Le plateau resta un moment dans le calme. Seules les fortes respirations des trois acteurs étaient entendues des micros.

« Et... coupez! C'était fantastique! Génial! Faramineux!... »

Tom Jedusort continua encore à s'extasier face au résultat de la scène. Sai, Kankuro, Kiba et Shino entrainèrent leurs amis dans les vestiaires. Harry et Naruto avaient les pupilles dilatées par la jouissance et la drogue prise avant le tournage.

« Tenez, buvez »

Les deux jeunes burent avidement l'eau donnée par Kankuro. Les quatre amis se regardèrent sombrement. Le retour à la réalité ne serait pas facile.

* * *

Deux heures seulement après le tournage de la dernière scène, les DVD étaient dupliqués et envoyés aux meilleurs clients de Jedusort. Harry prenait assez bien la chose, même si il n'était que relativement heureux. Après tout, il l'avait choisit pour pouvoir suivre des cours de musiques de haut niveau. Mais Naruto, lui, était effondré. En plus, Voldemort avait exigé qu'ils soient tous le deux présents pour le visionnage du film ce qui n'avait pas arrangé son humeur. Tous les acteurs avaient été invités pour la « première ». Ça avait était une épreuve difficile pour les deux plus jeunes.

Et ce film promettait d'être un grand succès. Jedusort parlait donc déjà de sa nouvelle idée cinématographique. Il était tellement excité par la beauté de ces deux nouveaux acteurs qu'il avait décidé de suspendre les autres tournages. Il avait enfin trouvé les deux perles qui lui apporteraient la richesse et la célébrité. Et il comptait bien en profiter.

* * *

« Allez! Vas-y Drago! Et montre de quoi est capable un Malfoy! »

Drago fit un sourire crispé à Sirius. Derrière celui-ci, Remus posait sur lui un regard tendre.

« Bien sur. Je montrerai à père que la confiance qu'il a placé en moi est méritée! »

« N'oublie pas que tu es également le représentant des Black! Bella et moi comptons sur toi! »

Drago sourit et hocha la tête. Il soupira pour se donner courage et il entra dans le grand bâtiment où se réunissait l'Akatsuki.

Il était vraiment stressé et excité à la fois. Il se dirigea d'un pas noble vers la salle de réception, saluant les gens sur son passage. Il vit de loin une machine à café et s'y dirigea pour boire quelque chose qui lui redonnerait courage.

Alors qu'il s'en approchait, il aperçut un jeune homme brun qui, bien qu'il avait un maintient impeccable, était surement aussi tendu que lui. Drago s'adressa à lui en Français, la langue commune choisie par l'Akatsuki.

« Bonjour, je suis Drago Malfoy, représentant des familles Malfoy et Black. »

Le jeune brun lui sourit discrètement.

« Bonjour, je suis Sasuke Uchiwa, représentant des Uchiwa. »

« Vous-êtes nouveau dans l'Akatsuki? »

« Oui, et vous? »

« Oui, moi aussi. Vous vous sentez comment? »

« Impatient mais angoissé. »

Le blond lui sourit. Il était exactement dans le même état.

« Un café? »

« Avec plaisir! »

Ils burent donc un café ensemble en faisant connaissance. Lorsque l'heure fut venue, ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers la salle de réception où ils avaient rendez-vous avec les autres. Une mission importante leur avait été confiée. Et ils étaient tous deux heureux d'avoir rencontré dès le premier jour une personne qui les aiderait dans leur tache ainsi qu'un confident.

* * *

Itachi raccrocha le téléphone, un sourire aux lèvres. Iruka venait de l'appeler de Paris pour lui dire que la matinée de Sasuke c'était très bien passée. Il avait même rencontré un jeune homme de son âge, qui était en plus l'héritier d'une très grande famille anglaise. Il avait dit à Iruka de l'encourager dans le sens de cette amitié.

Son très cher petit frère devait l'appeler le soir et il se languissait déjà. Il faut dire qu'il se préparait à une réunion des plus pénible. Il soupira mais il reprit courage. Après tout, tout ce qu'il faisait était pour son petit frère. Et qu'avait-il de plus précieux au monde que son Sasuke?

Il sourit et s'attabla à son bureau. Sa journée à lui ne faisait que commencer.

* * *

Harry se réveilla en sursaut. Il se demanda ce qui l'avait réveillé puis il entendit des sanglots dans le lit d'à-côté. Il eu un regard triste pour son ami.

En voyant les draps trembler, il s'approcha du lit et se coucha aux côtés du blond. Celui-ci ce réfugia dans ses bras et Harry le berça doucement. Ils s'endormirent ensembles un peu plus tard dans la nuit.


	13. Chapitre 9

Voici enfin la suite de Paris! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira! Maintenant que je suis en vacances scolaires, j'essaierai de poster plus régulièrement.

Bonne lecture et à bientôt!

Chapitre 9

« Eh, les gars, vous venez avec nous? »

Sasuke et Drago se regardèrent, le visage impassible, puis ils se tournèrent vers l'homme qui les avait appelé.

« Où allez-vous Edward?

-Un ami m'a envoyé une vidéo qui, parait-il, est exceptionnelle. Venez, ça vous occupera! »

Les deux jeunes hommes acquiescèrent et rejoignirent les quatre hommes.

Edward était un français de 27 ans. Il n'en était pas à son premier conseil et il se sentait à Paris comme un poisson dans l'eau. Tout le monde l'appréciait car il était aimable, dynamique et intelligent. Il trainait toujours avec Manuel, un italien de 27 ans, et Antonis, un grec de 26 ans. Avec eux, se trouvait Neji Hyuga. Le jeune homme n'avait qu'un an de plus que Sasuke et Drago. Il était le représentant de la deuxième plus grande famille japonaise et c'était également son premier conseil.

Les six hommes descendirent des bureaux et une limousine les ramena à leur hôtel. Ils se retrouvèrent dans la suite d'Edward qui fit le service des boissons. Il ferma ensuite les rideaux et ils s'installèrent tous sur les canapés noirs.

« Prenons les couvertures pour ne pas salir ces merveilles. »

Les trois inséparables rirent alors que les trois plus jeunes rougirent. Ils n'étaient pas habitués à cette « intimité » entre hommes.

Le grand écran s'alluma est la bande-annonce défila.

« Vous allez voir! Ce sont de nouveaux acteurs, très prometteurs! Ce n'est que leur deuxième film! »

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Une demi-heure de film s'était écoulé et Sasuke ne savait pas quand il se laisserait tenter de se masturber. Neji et Drago étaient aussi tendus que lui alors que les trois autres avaient déjà éjaculé plusieurs fois. Il se laissa aller lorsque le magnifique blond se masturba face à la caméra. Il était totalement nu et son corps se tordait d'une manière tout à fait érotique. Sous la couverture, Sasuke défit sa braguette et en sortit son sexe douloureux. Calquant ses mouvements sur ceux du bel ange, il atteignit la jouissance en même temps que lui. Mort de honte, mais rassasié, il continua d'observer le jeune japonais qui lui faisait tant d'effet.

Drago, lui, se laissa tenter à son tour lorsque le magnifique brun frotta son sexe contre le mur. Il était également totalement nu et dos à la caméra. En se caressant, le blond s'imaginait entrain de pénétrer le jeune homme et il ne tint pas longtemps avant d'éjaculer. Lorsque Harry se retira du mur, la tache de sperme sur celui-ci était tellement excitante que Manuel se déversa à nouveau sous l'étoffe.

Après s'être rhabillés rapidement, Drago et Sasuke se levèrent et partirent sans attendre la fin du film. Ils en avaient assez vu. Ils étaient tombés sous le charme de deux hommes inaccessibles et regarder leurs films ne les soulagerait pas de cette nouvelle passion.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

« Remus! Remus, attend moi! »

Le châtain soupira avant de se tourner vers son amour. Celui-ci courrait à travers les couloirs de l'hôtel pour le rejoindre.

« Qu'y a-t-il Sirius? »

Le brun se pencha vers lui, déposant un doux baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Tu ne devineras jamais qui j'ai rencontré!

-Qui ça?

-Kakashi! C'est lui qui accompagne le représentant des Uchiwa! C'est dingue non?

-Non? Et il est avec Iruka?

-Oui, d'ailleurs ils nous invitent à manger avec eux!

-Attend... le représentant des Uchiwa, c'est pas justement ce fameux Sasuke qui est toujours collé à Drago?

-Oui! C'est dingue comme coïncidence, non?

-Oui, c'est sur!

-Et maintenant, accompagnes-moi dans notre chambre, j'ai une surprise!

-Ah, c'est quoi?

-Tu verras, tu verras!

-Sirius! »

Le brun rit et l'entraina jusqu'à leur chambre.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Les jours passèrent et la routine s'installa de nouveau pour les membres de l'Akatsuki. Les réunions s'enchainaient, des pactes se créaient, et l'amitié entre Sasuke et Draco devenait de plus en plus forte. Et leur attirance pour les jeunes acteurs de porno les rapprochait plus encore. Cette attirance devenait même une obsession. Les jeunes hommes ne tournaient que des courts-métrages mais leurs films sortaient tous les trois jours. Sasuke était devenu accro à l'image de Naruto et Drago était totalement dingue du bel Harry. Ils avaient demandé à Edward de leur faire parvenir les films et les photos de leurs fantasmes. Le français se moquait gentiment d'eux mais les exauçait sans poser de question.

Si Sasuke cachait les photographies compromettantes du beau blond, Drago, lui, avait accroché les images érotiques sur les murs de sa chambre d'hôtel. Celle-ci était devenue une sorte de sanctuaire à la mémoire, ou à la gloire, de Harry. Plus personne ne pouvait entrer dans la chambre. Si Sirius avait été curieux de ce fait nouveau, la sagesse de Remus l'avait définitivement découragé d'entrer dans le domaine secret du jeune adulte.

Cette situation était un secret bien gardé par Sasuke et Drago qui ne parlaient des deux jeunes hommes que lorsqu'ils étaient ensembles.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Naruto et Harry se tenaient côte à côte. Chacun avait dans les mains la décoction au goût de fraise qui était fortement aphrodisiaque. Ils étaient maintenant habitués à la boire avant une scène gênante. Cela leur permettait d'être suffisamment déconnecté pour jouer les scènes érotiques.

Leurs journées étaient vraiment chargées. Entre le conservatoire pour Harry et les cours de Jiraya pour Naruto, cela suivit par les différentes séances photo pour finir par le tournage de nouvelles scènes... Orochimaru était tellement content du résultat des tournages et des bénéfices apportés par les films qu'il avait décidé de sortir une nouvelle cassette tous les trois jours (en général, le mercredi et le samedi). Les deux acteurs vedettes n'avaient donc plus une minute à eux, excepté le dimanche qui était leur journée de repos et où ils dormaient en général toute la journée.

Mais ce train de vie avait au moins un avantage pour eux. Tant qu'Orochimaru avait les yeux rivés sur eux, il laissait tranquille les autres acteurs.

« Tout le monde sur le plateaux! »

Les garçons finirent leurs verres dans une dernière gorgée. Nous étions mercredi, le seul jour où le tournage était le matin et non le soir, pour que le film sorte justement dans la soirée. Ils n'avaient plus que trois scènes à tourner avant que le court-métrage soit finit.

Le film était purement sexuel. Deux jeunes hommes étaient traqués pour leur corps et leur beauté par deux bandes rivales, dans le lycée où ils étudiaient. Après avoir été victime d'un viol collectif (tourné la veille), ils décident de s'offrir en objet sexuel au chef d'une des bandes pour qu'il les protège des autres.

La scène était la première scène sexuelle entre « Nicolas et Eric » et « Alan », chef de la bande. Nicolas était joué par Naruto et Eric par Harry. Alan était joué par Dylan, un grand brun de 26 ans, tout en muscle.

« Action! »

Alan s'installa sur le lit, appuyé sur ses coudes et attendant que les plus jeunes s'occupent de lui. Nicolas s'approcha de lui en se déshabillant pendant que Eric s'asseyait sur le bureau, totalement nu et les jambes largement écartées, laissant voir toute son anatomie. Une fois nu, Nicolas défit la braguette de son boss et sortit son sexe gorgé de sang. Sans aucune préparation, le blond s'empala sur la hampe dressée.

« AAAhhhhh!

-Oui! Vas-y, bouge petite salope! »

Prenant appui sur le torse musclé, Nicolas monta et descendit de plus en plus vite en gémissant sous les propos dégradant du plus vieux. Pendant ce temps, Eric se mordait les lèvres de les voir baiser devant ses yeux.

Alan prit violemment le blond par les hanches pour qu'il accélère les mouvements.

Quelques mouvements après et les deux hommes éjaculèrent bruyamment.

« C'est bien, ma beauté. » dit Alan en poussant Nicolas sur le côté. Celui-ci poussa un gémissement d'inconfort quand le sexe mous sortit brusquement de lui et il se laissa tomber sur le lit, sur le ventre, montrant son beau corps à la caméra, plus particulièrement ses fesses rouges et le sperme coulant entre ses jambes.

Mais l'homme musclé ne s'attarda pas sur cette image érotique. Il prit violemment son propre sexe entre ses doigts et le malaxa pour lui redonner de la vigueur. À nouveau en érection, il se déplaça jusqu'au jeune brun qu'il pénétra d'une seule poussée. Eric cria de douleur ce qui n'empêcha pas le chef de bande à entamer de longs vas et viens en lui. Le plus jeune finit par prendre du plaisir et il cria de plus belle. Ils atteignirent la jouissance ensemble et Alan posa son front dans le cou du brun.

« Et... coupez! »

Dylan sortit de Harry et s'éloigna après un sourire désolé. Naruto et Harry s'éclipsèrent dans leur loge pour prendre une douche. Leur yeux étaient encore dilatés par l'aphrodisiaque et leur esprit était embrumé.

Sakura leur donna des serviettes à leur sortie de la douche et leur dit:

« Aller, plus que deux scènes et vous pourrez vous reposer! »

Après avoir été rhabillés, recoiffés et remaquillés, les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers les plateaux pour tourner la scène suivante.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

« Edward, tu peux venir cinq minutes? On doit te parler.

-Oui, bien sur! J'arrive. »

Le français finit sa tasse de café et la posa sur le comptoir du bar. C'était le lieux de repos préféré des trois mousquetaires. Le bar se trouvait au rez-de-chaussée de l'immeuble où se réunissait l'Akatsuki. Drago et Sasuke savaient donc qu'Ed y serait présent.

Les trois hommes se rendirent dans un des bureaux déserts de l'immeuble. Sasuke ferma attentivement la porte avant de s'assoir sur les tables aux côtés de Drago et en face d'Edward. Celui-ci les regarda, curieux:

« Qu'y a-t-il les gars?

-C'est à propos des acteurs porno.

-Ça, je m'en serais douté! Vous voulez de nouvelles vidéos? La nouvelle ne sera disponible que dans quelques heures.

-Non, ce n'est pas vraiment ça... »

Sasuke et Drago se regardèrent. Edward était surprit de les voir aussi gênés. Les jeunes acteurs les avaient vraiment changé!

« Ne soyez pas gênés! Qu'est-ce que vous voulez tous les deux? D'autres photos?

-Les originaux.

-Les originaux... QUOI? Comment ça les originaux?

-Ed, est-ce que tu peux nous arranger une rencontre avec Harry et Naruto? »

Edward avait les yeux écarquillés. Il n'en revenait pas de cette demande.

« Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Mais je ne vous promets rien. Et je ne sais pas combien ce sera si c'est possible.

-Le prix n'est pas important. Fais ce que tu peux! Nous t'en sommes reconnaissants.

-Oui, Drago a raison. Si tu arrives à le faire pour nous, tu auras notre soutiens face aux Russes. »

Le français rit:

« C'est du chantage ça! »

Sasuke eut l'air gêné:

« Désolé, je ne voulais pas dire ça comme ça...

-Ne t'inquiètes pas! Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Je vous donnerai la réponse demain.

-Merci Edward!

-Merci Ed! »

Edward quitta les deux plus jeune après les avoir salué.

« Il sait que nous l'aurions soutenu contre les Russes! Ses exigences sont tout à fait légitimes!

-Oui, c'est vrai. Mais si il nous fait rencontrer nos fantasmes respectifs, alors nous mettrons plus de cœur à le soutenir! »

Drago et Sasuke rirent ensembles. Ils attendaient avec impatience le nouveau film et la réponse d'Edward.


	14. Chapitre 10

Voici donc la suite de Paris. Bonne lecture à vous ^^

Note 1: Harry est appelé Harry Dumbledore dans ce chapitre et ce sera expliqué dans le prochain chapitre.

Note 2: Je n'ai aucune idée de comment marche le conservatoire. Si vous avez plus de précision, merci de me le dire et modifierai ce chapitre.

Note 3: Je ne sais pas non plus comment on présente l'extrait d'une musique. Si ce que j'ai écrit est faux; merci de me le dire que je me corrige ^^

Note 4: Si mes suffixes sont faux, dites le moi.

Je vous remercie de suivre cette fiction et de me laisser des reviews. A bientôt!

**Chapitre 10**

Itachi s'inclina devant Hyashi Hyuga et celui-ci lui rendit son salut. Derrière l'homme âgé, une femme magnifique se tenait, droite et discrète.

« Je suis heureux de vous recevoir en ma demeure, Hyuga-sama.

-Je suis heureux que vous nous ayez invité, Uchiwa-san. Laissez moi vous présenter ma fille. »

La jeune femme s'approcha et s'inclina à son tour.

« Itachi, je vous présente Hinata. »

L'Uchiwa s'inclina devant la demoiselle.

« Enchanté Hinata.

-Tout le plaisir est pour moi, Itachi-san. »

Le brun lui sourit. Hinata était magnifique dans son kimono beige. Il mettait en valeur ses yeux clairs et ses longs cheveux noirs. Itachi pensa qu'il avait rarement vu une femme aussi belle.

Les deux hommes étaient en kimono noir. Même si le port de l'habit traditionnel n'était plus aussi fréquent dans les mœurs japonaises, les dirigeants des entreprises Uchiwa et Hyuga, les deux plus grandes entreprises du Japon mettaient un soin particulier à faire vivre les anciennes traditions. C'est pourquoi les négociations débutèrent par le service du thé. Les trois personnes ne firent pas attention aux serviteurs entrant et sortant de la pièce.

Lorsque le thé fut servit, tous les serviteurs partirent. Itachi, Hyashi et Hinata dégustèrent le thé vert en parlant de choses sans importance. Puis, quand les tasses furent reposées sur leurs socles, le dirigeant des entreprises Hyuga dit:

« Bien. Maintenant, parlons affaires. »

Et les négociations débutèrent.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

La nuit était tombée depuis un moment et l'air était frais. Hinata resserra la pièce de soie sur ses épaules. Elle marchait d'un pas mesuré aux côtés d'Itachi. Ils avaient passé l'après-midi à discuter avec Hyashi. Et ils en avaient tiré la conclusion suivante: si, à une époque, les deux groupes étaient concurrents, pour survivre aujourd'hui à l'éclosion de centaines de petites entreprises et à la mondialisation, il était nécessaire qu'ils unissent leurs forces. Hyashi s'était inquiété de l'histoire avec Kisame. Si ce requin arrivait à la tête de l'Uchiwa Corp, il craignait le pire.

La seule manière durable de consolider l'entente entre les deux grands groupes, était une fusion ou une alliance. Et, tous les trois, connaissaient la façon d'y parvenir. Hyashi s'était donc retiré, laissant les deux jeunes gens ensembles pour qu'ils prennent une décision.

C'est pour ça que les deux héritiers des plus grandes entreprises japonaises marchaient, l'un à côté de l'autre, dans le vaste jardin de la demeure Uchiwa.

« Vous avez froid Hinata? Voulez-vous qu'on rentre à l'intérieur?

-Non, ce n'est pas la peine. Mais merci quand même. »

Ils marchèrent encore un peu avant d'atteindre un banc en pierre. Ils s'assirent l'un à côté de l'autre et le beau brun décida d'entamer la conversation.

« Nous n'en avons pas parlé plus tôt, mais vous savez aussi bien que moi qu'il n'y a qu'une manière de rassembler de manière durable nos deux familles: l'union des deux héritiers. C'est pourquoi je vous demande en mariage Hinata. »

La jeune fille rougit.

« Je sais que vos motivations sont justes et que vous êtes un homme de valeur Uchiwa-san. Je vais donc réfléchir à votre requête.

-Merci. »

Tous les deux se sourirent, connaissant déjà l'aboutissement de cette affaire.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

« Ils vont nous jouer quoi à ton avis?

-Je ne sais pas.

-En tout cas, ce sera surement magnifique! Ils ont toujours été très doués!

-Oui, c'est vrai!

-Chuuttt! Taisez-vous tous les deux! Laissez les jouer!

-Merci Iruka. »

Les hommes présents dans le salon se sourirent. Assis sur de confortables canapés de velours, Kakashi, Iruka, Sasuke et Drago attendaient que le concerto privé donné par Remus et Sirius commence. En effet, les deux hommes avaient décidé de leur jouer quelques morceaux de leur création.

« Avant que nous commencions, je tenais à vous dire que ces morceaux ont été écris pour trois musiciens et, qu'aujourd'hui, nous rendons hommage à Lily, James et Harry, nos amis et leur enfant aujourd'hui disparus. »

Émus, le violoniste et le violoncelliste commencèrent à jouer. Ils entrainèrent les autres dans un univers poétique, magique et surréaliste dont ils auraient du mal à sortir à la fin du concerto. Les Maraudeurs montrèrent une fois encore l'étendu de leur talent.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Le blond était perdu dans une sorte de transe. La radio à ses côtés diffusait des sons pop-rock d'un niveau sonore impressionnant. Dans la pièce à côté, Jiraya fredonnait sur la musique de Naruto.

Pendant plus de deux heures, le jeune japonais recouvrit sa toile de plusieurs couches de peinture à l'huile. Comme tout était fait d'une seule fois, les couleurs se mélangeaient, s'entrecoupaient et se complétaient sur la totalité du lin. C'était la première fois que le blond peignait à la fois le fond et les couches supérieures. Travaillant à la peinture à l'huile, il attendait souvent plusieurs semaines que le fond soit totalement sec avant d'attaquer les premiers plans. C'était donc une nouveauté pour lui et, quand il se recula finalement pour admirer son travail, il fut éblouit d'une telle beauté.

« Jiraya, Jiraya, viens voir! »

Entendant son enthousiasme, le vieil homme abandonna sa propre toile pour rejoindre son élève. Il admira à son tour l'œuvre et sourit tendrement devant la joie du blondinet.

« Il faut que je le montre à Harry! Il peut venir ici?

-Oui, bien sur. »

Le sourire resplendissant qu'il eu en échange réchauffa le cœur de l'ainé.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

« Tu vas voir! Je suis si fier de moi! Bien sur, je ne pourrai le vernir que dans plusieurs mois mais le résultat est déjà super! Ça faisait très longtemps que je n'avais pas était autant touché par une de mes propres créations! ... »

Harry sourit de voir l'enthousiasme de son ami. Celui-ci l'avait presque enlevé à la sortie du conservatoire pour lui montrer son œuvre. Ils avaient prit le métro et ils finissaient le reste du trajet à pieds. Naruto n'avait pas arrêté de parler. Et le brun était heureux pour son ami. Il méritait d'être reconnu pour sa passion.

Quand ils arrivèrent, un vieil homme les accueillit.

« Harry, je te présente mon maitre, Jiraya. Jiraya, voici mon ami et colocataire, Harry.

-Enchanté Harry.

-Enchanté Jiraya. »

Les deux hommes se serrèrent la main et se sourirent. Mais Naruto était trop impatient. Il attrapa la main de l'anglais et le tira dans la pièce voisine.

« Tadam!

-Waw! Naruto, mais c'est sublime! C'est vraiment magnifique! »

Le blond sourit, fier. Le brun, lui, était bouche-bée devant le tableau.

« Il faudra que tu nous peignes quelque chose pour l'appart! »

A l'entrée de la pièce, le maitre sourit. Le bonheur des plus jeunes faisait plaisir à voir.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

L'Akatsuki était une sorte d'alliance secrète entre les familles les plus puissantes de la planète. Chaque année, des représentants de ces familles étaient conviés à Paris où les décisions internationales étaient prises pour l'année à venir. Chaque année, plusieurs nouveaux faisaient leurs premiers pas dans la cour des grands et leurs ainés les guidaient. L'Akatsuki était un peu comme une grande famille et pour gérer tout ça, quoi de mieux qu'une mère sévère mais juste?

Tsunade soupira. La japonaise approchait des 60 ans et cela faisait 40 ans qu'elle travaillait pour l'organisation. Elle avait hérité du rôle d'Hokage depuis 20 ans, à la mort de son grand père, Hashirama Senju. Elle était donc chargée de mener les réunions.

Aujourd'hui, la femme aux longs cheveux blonds ouvrait la séance avec une annonce toute particulière qui allait encore souder les rangs de l'Akatsuki. C'est avec un sourire tendre qu'elle dit:

« Mes chers collègues, j'ai une grande annonce à vous faire. Cela va intéresser plus particulièrement deux des personnes présentes dans cette salle. J'ai le plaisir de vous faire part de la future union entre les familles Hyuga et Uchiwa, plus particulièrement entre Itachi Uchiwa et Hinata Hyuga. Mes félicitations aux représentants de ces familles. »

Les applaudissements et les sourires naquirent dans la salle. Sasuke et Neji, eux, étaient totalement ébahit. Au bout de quelques instants, ils se regardèrent et se sourirent. Il était temps que leur famille entèrent la hache de guerre et ils passaient de concurrents à alliés.

Drago dit à Sasuke:

« Mes félicitations! Il va falloir fêter ça! »

Et, comme si on l'avait entendu, des serviteurs entrèrent pour servir le champagne.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

La réunion se finit sur la demande particulière des représentants des différentes familles espagnoles de la création d'une alliance inter-pays qui devrait permettre à l'Akatsuki de se réunir plus rapidement en cas de problème majeur (une guerre mondiale, par exemple). Tsunade proposa d'en débattre dès le lendemain et la salle se vida lentement.

Neji s'approcha de Sasuke et lui serra chaleureusement la main.

« Nous appartiendrons presque à la même famille alors! C'est super!

-Oui, il était temps!

-C'est vrai.

-Et si on se faisait un resto pour fêter ça? »

Les deux bruns acceptèrent la proposition de l'anglais et ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie des bureaux. Le duo allait peut être se transformer en trio...

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

« Kakashi?

-Hummm...?

-C'est déjà 9h00, on devrait se lever non?

-Non...

-Mais et si... »

Le châtain se tut lorsque des lèvres avides emprisonnèrent les siennes. Le gris s'allongea sur son amant et des mains baladeuses se perdirent sur son corps.

« Mon cœur, on dois vraiment se lever... aahhhh »

Les derniers instants de lucidité d'Iruka disparurent lorsqu'une bouche s'empara de son sexe et que deux doigts entrèrent dans son intimité.

« Aahhhaaahhh... Kaka...sshhhhhiiiiiiiiiiiiiii...! »

Le japonais sourit en commençant de longues succions sur la hampe dressée de son amour. Un troisième doigt élut domicile dans le corps du dominé et le gris prépara consciencieusement l'antre qui l'accueillerait bientôt.

Les gémissements de plaisir qu'il reçut l'excitèrent plus encore. Lorsqu'il arriva à un point insoutenable et qu'il sentit que son amant ne tarderait pas à jouir, il décida de passer au niveau supérieur. Il retira ses doigts et posa les jambes d'Iruka sur ses épaules. Il le pénétra lentement et se stoppa une fois entièrement en lui.

Iruka était particulièrement bruyant et l'autre japonais eu du mal à se retenir de bouger. Il grogna de frustration avant de sentir que le corps sous lui venait à sa rencontre. Il entama alors de forts coups de bassin, s'agrippant aux hanches de son aimé.

Des cris de plaisir fusèrent dans la chambre.

« Putain Ka' accélère! »

Obéissant, le dit Ka' accéléra ses mouvements.

« AAAhhhhhh! T'es si serré! C'est trop bon! »

Les deux corps bougeaient violemment l'un contre l'autre. Leurs lèvres se rassemblèrent voracement. Encore quelques mouvements et Kakashi frappa la prostate du chatain. Celui-ci cria et ne put se retenir sous le plaisir. Sentant l'anneau de chair se serrer sous la jouissance d'Iruka, le gris se laissa aller à son tour et éjacula profondément en son amant.

Essoufflé, il se laissa tomber sur son amour et enfouit son visage dans le torse chaud. L'autre homme eu un sourire tendre et le prit dans ses bras.

« C'est malin.. maintenant on va se rendormir. »

Les deux hommes se sourirent et s'embrassèrent. Ils décidèrent finalement de rester au lit quelques minutes encore...

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Les membres les plus importants des familles Uchiwa et Hyuga, leurs plus proches collaborateurs et des membres des familles de l'Akatsuki de voyage au Japon écoutèrent le discours de Hyashi Hyuga. Le vieil homme annonça le futur mariage d'Hinata et Itachi et les félicitations fusèrent. La jeune femme rougit. Elle était magnifique dans son kimono de soie verte et elle resplendissait aux côtés de son charmant fiancé.

Le repas fut chaleureux. Cette alliance entre les deux familles allait changer toute l'approche de l'économie japonaise. Sans parler de l'apport pour l'Akatsuki... Bref, cette union ne serait désagréable que pour leurs concurrents.

Itachi adressa un de ces rares sourires à sa jeune fiancée. Il devrait penser à prévenir son frère. Il décida de l'appeler dès le lendemain.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Harry se rongeait les ongles. Dans d'autres circonstances, Hermione l'aurait grondé pour cela, mais, en ce moment, elle était trop stressée pour faire attention à lui. Elle faisait les cent pas devant le regard anxieux de son petit-ami.

« Messieurs Dumbledore et Weasley, et mademoiselle Granger. »

Les trois jeunes entrèrent à leur tour dans la salle de représentation.

« Qu'allez-vous nous jouer?

-Nous allons vous jouer un sinfonia d'Invention et Sinfonies de Bach.

-Très bien. Commencez lorsque vous serez près. »

Les trois amis se regardèrent pour se donner courage. Devant les cinq membres du jury, Hermione s'assit derrière le piano à queue pendant que Harry préparait son violon et que Ron sortait sa clarinette.

Lorsque la mélodie s'éleva, les trois musiciens se sentirent porter par l'émotion. Et lorsque la musique cessa, ils reçurent les félicitations du jury dans une sorte de flou, comme s'ils étaient dans un rêve.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent du conservatoire, ils se serrèrent dans les bras, heureux.

« On va boire un coup pour fêter ça?

-Ouais! »

Ils se dirigèrent donc vers un bar populaire auprès des jeunes. Grâce à leur prestation, leur place dans la section classique pour le second trimestre était assuré. Harry sourit de bonheur. Son sacrifice portait ses fruits. Il reprenait enfin courage.


	15. Chapitre 11

Bonsoir à tous! Oui je sais, le chapitre qui suit est très court et j'en suis désolée! Mais c'est parce que j'étais en plein préparatifs pour les vacances ^^'' Mais comme je prend mon PC avec moi, je pourrai prendre de l'avance sur mes chapitres. Donc la suite n'arrive pas avant dimanche prochain! À bientôt, bonne lecture et merci pour votre soutiens!

**Réponse aux reviews anonymes:**

koinzell: Je ne sais pas si tu passeras à nouveau par ici, mais je suis loin d'abandonner cette fiction! J'espère que tu pourras lire la suite (je la poste aussi sur mon blog!) à bientôt!

Lady snack: merci pour ta review! Je suis contente que tu aimes cette fiction! J'espère que tu aimeras la suite! À bientôt!

**Chapitre 11**

« Hôtel Q********** bonjour. Que puis-je faire pour vous?

-Bonjour. J'aimerai parler à Sasuke Uchiwa s'il-vous-plait.

-Oui. Vous connaissez le numéro de sa chambre?

-Non, désolé. Je sais juste qu'il est dans une suite de deux chambres.

-Oh! Attendez alors, je vous cherche ça.

-Merci. »

Itachi attendit quelques instants avant que la voix féminine retentisse à nouveau dans le combiné.

« Oui. Nous avons effectivement un Sasuke Uchiwa dans la suite numéro 25. Je vous mets en communication.

-Merci. »

Un bip sonore, puis une voix grave demanda:

« Allo?

-Sasuke?

-Qui le demande?

-C'est Itachi.

-Ah! Bonjour monsieur Uchiwa, c'est Iruka.

-Oh! Excusez moi Iruka, je ne vous avais pas reconnu. Vous allez bien?

-Oui très bien, merci! Il parait que vous allez vous marier? C'est une grande nouvelle! Félicitations!

-Merci Iruka.

-Vous voulez parler à Sasuke j'imagine?

-Oui s'il-vous-plait.

-Très bien, je vous le passe. À bientôt.

-A bientôt! »

La même voix appela de manière étouffée:

« Sasuke? C'est pour toi!

-J'arrive! »

Le grand brun sourit à la voix de son petit frère.

« Allo?

-Bonjour Sasuke. C'est Itachi.

-Grand frère! »

L'ainé rit légèrement.

« Tu vas bien petit frère? Ça se passe bien à Paris?

-Oui, tout va très bien! Mais toi d'abord! C'est quoi cette histoire de mariage?

-J'aurai aimé que tu l'apprenne de ma bouche mais bon... Je vais effectivement épouser Hinata Hyuga.

-C'est une super nouvelle! Mais j'aurai préféré que tu l'épouses par amour et non par intérêt.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Je suis le premier heureux de ce mariage. Hinata est une jeune femme très charmante et très agréable. Elle a tout pour me rendre heureux. Et je ferai tout pour la rendre heureuse.

-C'est tellement étrange de t'entendre parler de cette manière! Mais je suis content.

-Si tu es content, je compte sur toi pour être convenable avec Neji Hyuga. Je sais qu'il est à Paris lui aussi, et ce serait bête que vous ne vous entendiez pas alors que nos familles sont à la veille d'une union.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Mes relations avec Neji sont très bonnes.

-Tant mieux.

-Monsieur Uchiwa? »

Itachi soupira.

« J'arrive Kyoshi. »

Retournant à son frère, il dit:

« Je dois te laisser. J'ai une réunion importante dans quelques minutes.

-Très bien.

-Je t'embrasse.

-Moi aussi. Tu me manques grand frère!

-Moi aussi Sasuke, moi aussi. Je te rappellerai bientôt.

-D'accord. Mes salutations à ta future femme.

-Ce sera fait. À bientôt.

-A bientôt. »

Itachi raccrocha, un sourire tendre sur les lèvres. Il était fier de son frère. Il sortit de son bureau accompagné par Kyoshi, un des membres de son équipe. L'empire Uchiwa demandait une attention constante et c'était son devoir de la lui donner.


	16. Chapitre 11 bis

Voilà la suite du chapitre 11. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Bonne lecture et à bientôt.

Note: si vous souhaitez que Neji ne finisse pas célibataire, donnez-moi des idées de couples pour lui ^^

**Chapitre 11 bis**

Sasuke avait chaud, très chaud. Sa tête tournait et son cœur battait à toute vitesse. Ne s'arrêtant pas sur son état, le blond continuait sa danse langoureuse, quittant peu à peu ses vêtements. Le brun dévorait son ange des yeux. Son érection était douloureuse mais le spectacle l'empêchait de faire un quelconque mouvement.

L'Uchiwa ne put retenir un gémissement d'envie lorsque son futur amant quitta son caleçon, dévoilant sans gêne un sexe dressé très appréciable. Le blond eu un rire léger en voyant l'état d'excitation du brun. De sa belle et douce voix, il lui dit:

« Patiente un peu, Sasuke.

-Je ne peux plus tenir. Viens... »

L'exauçant, l'acteur s'avançant en roulant outrageusement des hanches. Il enjamba son vis-à-vis et colla son sexe contre les abdos dénudés. Sasuke plongea son visage dans le cou fin et inspira fortement son odeur. L'homme aux yeux bleus entama un déhanchement enthousiaste en gémissant. Son derrière était posé sur le sexe dressé de l'homme d'affaire, toujours prisonnier de son pantalon, et les premières gouttes de sperme s'étalaient sur le torse musclé.

Le brun était fou de désir. Il ne pouvait plus se contenter de si peu. Repoussant Naruto sur ses jambes, il baissa son pantalon et son caleçon, et il colla leurs deux sexes en entamant des mouvements de pompe. Ils gémirent fortement et leurs bouches se rejoignirent brutalement.

Le blond se mit ensuite à genoux sur son amour et prit sa main dans la sienne pour lécher avidement ses doigts. Leurs yeux flamboyaient de désir et ne se quittaient pas.

Quand les membres furent bien lubrifiés, le brun enfouit son visage dans le cou lui faisant face et plongea deux de ses doigts dans les profondeurs de son amant. Celui-ci cria à la fois de douleur et de plaisir. Mais très vite, le plaisir l'envahit et il bougea de manière désordonnée pour mieux sentir les doigts en lui. En souriant face à ce geste pas vraiment calculé, le brun ajouta deux doigts et les bougea rapidement, faisant des mouvements en croix pour bien étirer la peau délicate.

Ce n'est que lorsque le blond n'en put plus de ce traitement que Sasuke retira ses membres et présenta son sexe douloureux à l'entrée de son amant. Soulevant légèrement son bassin, il y fit pénétrer le bout de son érection et quelques gouttes de sperme lubrifièrent un peu plus l'acteur. Encore plus excité, Naruto s'empala brusquement et ils crièrent de concert.

L'homme aux yeux noirs attrapa fortement les hanches bronzées, à la fois pour s'ancrer dans la réalité que pour soutenir son amant. Il l'aida à monter et descendre lentement, se frustrant par la lenteur des mouvements mais s'excitant à la fois. Naruto ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille et, après lui avoir fait un sourire coquin, il s'empala de plus en plus vite. Leurs mouvements se firent erratiques et ils s'embrassèrent passionnément.

Ils firent durer le moment le plus longtemps possible mais le plaisir fut le plus fort et ils jouirent bruyamment à quelques secondes d'écart. Naruto s'affaissa contre le torse ferme du brun et déposa plusieurs baisers dans son cou.

Allongé dans son lit, Sasuke ouvrit les yeux et rougit de honte dans ses draps poisseux. Soupirant de dépit, il alluma sa lampe de chevet et il regarda les photos de son fantasme qui tapissaient les murs. Il espérait bientôt le rencontrer, mais il n'espérait pas que son rêve se réalise.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

La réunion se finissait à peine. Les jeunes hommes étaient épuisés de ces trois heures de négociations fastidieuses entre les grecs et les turcs. Sasuke, Drago et Neji allaient partir prendre un café lorsque Edward les appela.

« Attendez-moi! »

Les trois hommes attendirent donc le français.

« Je dois vous parler. »

Cela était adressé à Sasuke et Drago mais le blond lui répondit:

« Neji a été mis au courant. On va dans ta suite?

-Oui. »

Ils se rendirent donc dans l'hôtel d'en face, puis dans la luxueuse suite. Le plus vieux leur servit à boire et ils entamèrent une conversation des plus intéressante.

« J'ai vu avec l'ami qui m'obtient les films comment on pouvait rencontrer les acteurs.

-Et?

-Et je suis une sorte de privilégié vu que je dépense pas mal dans le business du réalisateur. Donc, Voldemort, le fameux réalisateur, accepte que vous rencontriez Harry et Naruto si vous financez leur prochain film. »

Les deux concernés se regardèrent, étonnés que ce soit aussi facile.

« On accepte.

-Très bien. Je vous prend le rendez-vous. »

Neji fut surpris car, même s'ils tentaient de garder un air impassible, ses amis ne pouvaient s'empêcher de rayonner. Il les comprenait. Ces deux jeunes hommes étaient devenus leurs idoles et leurs plus grands fantasmes. Les rencontrer devait être une vraie source de satisfaction et de joie. Et en ça, le brun les enviait un peu, lui qui n'avait jamais désiré personne...

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Le financier Chinois était entouré de ses gardes du corps et de ses trois associés. Voldemort avait un sourire aimable sur les lèvres. Cet homme était une de ses plus grande source de revenu et il venait de convaincre ses « amis » d'investir également dans sa « société ». Ils avaient finis les négociations autour d'un verre et Tom Jedusort demanda à un de ses propres gardes du corps:

« Va me chercher Oroshimaru. »

Le grand blond s'inclina et partit chercher la catin de son maître. Les quatre hommes d'affaire étaient enthousiasmés par la production et le commerce des films de leur hôte. Devant eux, sur la longue table de réunion, des dizaines de photos d'acteurs dans des positions toutes plus excitantes les unes que les autres les avaient émoustillé.

Un grand japonais filiforme aux longs cheveux noirs arriva dans la pièce. Dans un chinois parfait, Voldemort dit à ses invités:

« Cet homme est votre cadeau de remerciement. Ce soir, vous pouvez faire de lui ce que vous désirez. »

Se tournant vers sa prostituée, il lui dit en français:

« Déshabille toi et fais ce qu'ils te demandent. »

L'anglais se retourna vers les chinois et s'inclina face à eux avant de sortir. Ne laissant pas paraître ses émotions, le brun se mit, nu, face à ses « clients ». Ceux-ci, déjà bien tendus, sortirent leurs sexes de leurs pantalons pour se faire durcir. Oroshimaru commença par le fauteuil le plus à droite. Il s'agenouilla face au premier des chinois et lécha son sexe pour le lubrifier. Ensuite, sous les regards avides de l'assemblée, il s'assit sur les genoux de l'homme, dos à lui afin qu'il puisse lui faire ce qu'il désire. L'homme lui écarta outrageusement les jambes, montrant aux autres son anatomie. Il le fit descendre sur son sexe et le fit monter et descendre lentement. Il accéléra, besognant violemment son « cadeau » jusqu'à la jouissance. Des marques rouges sur les jambes et la taille, et du sperme coulant de ses fesses, le japonais passa au client suivant. Il s'agenouilla également pour le lubrifier mais l'homme ne voulut pas qu'il se retire. Empoignant avec force ses cheveux, il l'obligea à le sucer de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus vite et de plus en plus profondément. Il poussa un râle de bien être lorsqu'il éjacula dans la bouche humide.

Le sperme coulant sur les jambes, le visage et le cou, Oroshimaru se dirigea vers le siège suivant. Le chinois se laissa lubrifier mais, lorsque le japonais se mit dos à lui, il le retourna. Il le fit l'enjamber et lui attrapa les fesses pour le faire descendre sur son érection. Il le prit face à lui, de plus en plus rapidement et jouit en s'affaissant contre le torse pâle. Se réjouissant presque d'arriver à la fin de ce calvaire, le prostitué passa au dernier client. Il le lubrifia de sa bouche puis se tourna pour laisser libre cour aux envies du chinois. Celui-ci l'allongea sur la table et le prit violemment par derrière jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende en lui.

Oroshimaru s'inclina, le sperme coulant largement entre ses jambes, et s'apprêtait à partir. Mais un des chinois le fit s'allonger torse contre table en parlant aux autres. Le japonais ne comprit pas ce qu'ils se disaient, ne parlant pas chinois mais il vit très bien la dizaine de gardes du corps se mettre en file derrière lui. L'un après l'autre, ils le prirent, meurtrissant son corps. Lorsque tous furent satisfaits, Oroshimaru se rhabilla, s'inclina face à eux avec un faux sourire et s'éclipsa dans ses appartements. Il n'avait prit aucun plaisir. En pleurant de dégout et de rage, il se jeta dans la douche avec désespoir. Voldemort prenait plaisir à le détruire. Et lui l'aimait toujours...

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Naruto et Harry étaient assis côte à côte sur le lit du blond. Ils venaient d'apprendre qu'ils avaient rendez-vous dans quelques jours avec des fans à eux, très riches. Ils ne devraient rien leur faire, mais la rencontre était stressante malgré tout.

Ils discutaient de tout et de rien quand Naruto eu une révélation:

« Mais au fait, je ne sais toujours pas comment tu t'appelles! »

Le brun sourit:

« C'est vrai que nos noms de scène sont juste nos prénoms. Et je ne sais pas ton nom de famille non plus! »

Le blond sourit à son tour et se leva du lit sous l'air interloqué de son ami. Il se dirigea vers son petit sac de voyage et en sortit un écrin. Il le tendit à Harry qui l'ouvrit. À l'intérieur, il y avait un petit bracelet avec une médaille sur laquelle était écrit: _Naruto Uzumaki_.

« C'est donc ton nom. C'est joli! C'est triste que nous n'ayons jamais connu nos parents.

-C'est juste qu'on était trop jeune pour s'en souvenir.

-C'est vrai. Mais c'est triste quand même! »

Ils se sourirent sombrement. Ils n'en seraient pas là si ils avaient une famille.

« Et toi alors?

-Je n'ai pas vraiment de nom. Quand mes parents sont morts, j'étais bébé. Mais je sais qu'ils m'appelaient Harry. C'est la seule chose dont je me souviens. J'ai été élevé dans un centre pour enfant. Le directeur s'appelle Dumbledore. Nous étions dix et nous étions comme ses enfants alors nous avons tous prit son nom de famille. C'est pour ça que je m'appelle Harry Dumbledore. »

Les deux jeunes hommes se sourirent. Maintenant qu'ils connaissaient leurs noms, ils étaient plus proches encore. Le téléphone sonna et Harry courut pour y répondre.

« Allo?

-Harry? C'est Sakura. C'est pour te prévenir que la rencontre avec messieurs Malfoy et Uchiwa se fera dans trois jours.

-D'accord. À demain.

-A demain! »


	17. Chapitre 12

Je suis désolée du retard mais j'ai du réécrire ce chapitre car il faisait un peu trop... feu de l'amour ^^'. Ce n'est pas vraiment comme ça que je l'imaginais mais bon... J'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même. Bonne lecture et à bientôt.

Yamashita

**Chapitre 12**

« Vous devez aller au bar « Galactic ». Les deux acteurs seront présents. Ils auront des gardes du corps pour que la situation ne dérape pas. Mais j'ai obtenu du porte parole de Jedusort qu'ils se tiennent éloignés pour vous laisser un peu d'intimité. Vous aurez une paire d'heures pour faire connaissance. Ça ira?

-Oui. Merci Edward.

-Ce sera parfait.

-Tant mieux. Bonne aprem les gars! »

Le français leur sourit et entraina Neji avec lui. Il voulait lui présenter la gente féminine parisienne. Cela fit sourire les deux amis car la timidité du brun n'était plus à prouver.

Sasuke et Draco se regardèrent. Ils étaient impatients même si leurs visages restaient impassibles.

« Allons-y. »

Ils appelèrent un taxi qui les mena au seizième arrondissement de Paris. Sasuke paya et les deux jeunes hommes partirent à la recherche du bar.

Ils le trouvèrent dans une petite rue. La devanture ne payait pas de mine mais l'intérieur démontrait que seule une clientèle luxueuse était acceptée dans l'endroit. Une magnifique blonde s'approcha d'eux et demanda:

« Messieurs Malfoy et Uchiwa?

-Oui.

-Suivez moi je vous pris. »

Les deux jeunes hommes suivirent la femme en robe moulante. Ils traversèrent le bar jusqu'au salon privé qui leur était réservé. Avant de les laisser y entrer, la jeune femme leur fit un clin d'œil:

« Passez une bonne après-midi, messieurs. »

Les deux amis entrèrent donc dans le salon.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Harry et Naruto se trouvaient dans un salon de style victorien. Les meubles en bois finement travaillés et les tentures de couleurs chaudes donnaient à la pièce une impression d'intimité très agréable. De l'encens embaumait l'air et les jeunes acteurs se sentaient détendus malgré la situation.

Voldemort avait été intraitable: ils devaient conquérir les deux étrangers qui faisaient partis des grandes fortunes de la planète. Pour cela, Naruto et Harry portaient des habits moulants d'une grande qualité et qui faisaient ressortir tous leurs atouts. Ils étaient beaux, classes et irrésistibles.

Leurs cœurs s'emballèrent lorsque la poignée du salon tourna. Leurs gardes du corps se tenaient éloignés mais étaient présents pour éviter tout problème. Naruto attrapa la main de son ami. Il était particulièrement anxieux du jeu de séduction qu'ils devraient jouer dans quelques instants.

Mais les deux hommes se dirent que cela serait plus facile que prévu. En fait, leurs souffles se bloquèrent dans leurs gorges quand ils virent les deux magnifiques spécimens masculins.

À peine plus vieux qu'eux, ils étaient en costumes noirs et avaient bien un air d'homme d'affaire important. Poliment, ils s'inclinèrent.

« Nous sommes ravis de vous rencontrer. »

Ils avaient dit cette phrase en même temps et leurs visages étaient impassibles malgré leur nervosité. Harry leur fit un léger sourire et leur dit:

« Tout le plaisir est pour nous messieurs. »

Se reprenant, Naruto enchaina:

« Installez-vous donc. Nous allons nous faire servir à boire. »

Il appuya sur une sonnette et une jeune femme rousse vint prendre leurs commandes. Elle s'inclina, puis alla chercher les quatre thés verts. Sans même un regard entre eux, l'européen s'assit prêt de Harry et l'asiatique s'installa aux côtés de Naruto. Les deux acteurs se sourirent discrètement.

Le silence s'étira jusqu'à ce que le thé arrive. Draco et Sasuke étaient gênés devant leurs fantasmes. Ils étaient plus beaux que jamais et leurs cœurs battaient trop fort pour qu'ils soient à l'aise.

Après avoir bu une gorgée du liquide chaud, Naruto prit la parole dans un français parfait:

« Nous devrions commencer par nous présenter. »

Harry sourit doucement:

« Oui, ce serait un bon départ! Je vais commencer. Je m'appelle Harry, j'ai 21 ans et je suis anglais.

-Moi c'est Naruto. J'ai 21 ans moi aussi et je suis japonais. »

Les deux membres de l'Akatsuki se regardèrent puis se présentèrent à leur tour:

« Je m'appelle Draco, j'ai 24 ans et je suis anglais.

-Je m'appelle Sasuke, j'ai 24 ans et je suis japonais. »

Le silence revint, même s'il était plus confortable. Les jeunes hommes en profitèrent pour finir leur thé.

Les acteurs se regardèrent en coin. Jedusor avait été clair: ils devaient faire passer un très bon moment à ces hommes pour qu'ils deviennent des investisseurs pour leurs films. Si ils y arrivaient, Voldemort leur avait promis qu'ils n'auraient pas à se prostituer plus tard. Des garanties avaient même été signées.

Sans se concerter, Naruto engagea la conversation avec Sasuke en japonais pendant que Harry et Draco discutaient en anglais. Les sujets restaient légers. L'Akatsuki et les films érotiques ne furent pas mis sur le tapis.

Sasuke et Draco étaient totalement sous le charme de leurs interlocuteurs. Les jeunes hommes étaient beaux, intelligents, cultivés et vraiment agréables.

Petit à petit, les acteurs tombèrent également sous le charme des hommes plus vieux. Ils étaient tous les deux impassibles, même si ils ne cachaient pas leur curiosité et leur intérêt pour eux. Mais ils n'eurent aucune parole ni aucun geste déplacé. Au contraire, ils les respectaient. Et ils étaient tellement beaux! Et intelligents aussi. Même si ils ne parlaient pas beaucoup, ils étaient de grands hommes d'affaire! À leur âge, ça relevait de l'impossible. Ils étaient donc forcément intelligents!

Toutes ces qualités faisaient que les liens entre les jeunes adultes se renforçaient de minute en minute. Alors quand le chef des gardes du corps les prévint que les deux heures étaient passées, ils furent tous les quatre déçus.

Rougissant légèrement, Draco sortit d'une poche intérieure de son costume sa carte de visite. Il la tendit à Harry qui l'accepta avec un beau sourire. Sasuke sortit également sa carte qu'il donna à Naruto. Il dit en français:

« J'ai passé un bon moment avec vous. J'espère que nous pourrons nous revoir avant que je rentre au Japon. Si vous acceptez de nous revoir, appelez-nous. »

Harry répondit:

« J'ai également passé un bon moment. Nous verrons avec notre réalisateur si nous pouvons vous revoir. »

Draco lui sourit, compréhensif. Il serait nécessaire de verser de l'argent à Voldemort pour qu'ils puissent se revoir.

N'étant pas vraiment intimes, ils se serrèrent la main pour se dire « au revoir », sous l'œil vigilant des gardes du corps. Les regards restèrent ancrés ensembles longtemps. Mais Sasuke et Draco durent partir. Cette séparation décevait les deux acteurs qui étaient vraiment sous le charme de ces hommes magnifiques.

Ils sortirent à leur tour du bar, accompagnés par leurs gardes. Un taxi aux vitres teintées les attendait pour les ramener chez eux. Le trajet fut silencieux et, dès leur arrivée à l'appartement, Naruto se précipita dans la cuisine pour faire du thé.

Ils s'assirent autour de leur tasse et ils se sourirent tendrement.

« Ils étaient simpas, non?

-Oui. Et Draco est très beau. »

Le brun rougit légèrement. Naruto lui fit un sourire tendre.

« Sasuke n'est pas mal non plus dans le genre beau ténébreux. »

Ils rirent doucement et se sourirent plus joyeusement.

« J'espère qu'on les reverra.

-Je suis sur que oui!

-Pas si Jedusor ne le veut pas.

-On n'est pas obligé de le lui dire! »

Ils échangèrent un sourire complice. Ils tenaient vraiment à revoir les deux hommes. Ils s'échangèrent leurs impressions et complimentèrent les hommes d'affaire qui leurs avaient fait une si grande impression. Ils se languissaient déjà de leur prochaine rencontre.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

« Allo?

-Papa? C'est Draco.

-Bonjour fils. Ça fait longtemps que tu ne m'as pas appelé. Il y a un problème?

-Non, tout va bien. Mais je crois que tu le sais. Sirius t'appelle tous les jours, n'est-ce pas?

-Voir même plusieurs fois pas jours. Il vient de m'appeler pour me dire que le café « Harmonie » servait les meilleurs pains au chocolat de Paris. »

Il soupira, excédé, et Draco se retint difficilement de rire. Les Malfoy ne rigolaient pas pour des bêtises. Reprenant son sérieux, le plus jeune reprit:

« En fait, j'ai quelque chose de très sérieux à te dire.

-Oui?

-Je ne veux pas que tu penses que je tombe dans la niaiserie.

-Ça restera entre nous.

-Ça n'atteindra pas les oreilles de tante Bella ou de Sirius?

-Si c'est vraiment niais, seuls des Malfoy seront au courant.

-Je crois que je suis amoureux Père. »

Un long silence, puis:

« Qui?

-Il s'appelle Harry. Il vient d'Angleterre et il tourne des films pornographiques pour Voldemort. Tu connais?

-J'en ai entendu parler.

-Il est violoniste et il fait ces films pour aller au conservatoire de musique.

-Je vais faire des recherches.

-Merci père. Je pense que je n'accepterai pas longtemps que tout le monde puisse le voir ainsi.

-Je ferai tout pour qu'il rentre avec toi en Angleterre.

-Merci père. Encore une chose.

-Oui?

-J'aimerai également protéger son ami. Il s'appelle Naruto et Sasuke est tombé sous son charme. Je n'en sais pas plus pour l'instant.

-Bien. Appelle moi si tu as des précisions. J'entendrai peut être un peu plus ta voix.

-Je suis désolé. Je t'appellerai plus tard.

-A bientôt.

-A bientôt. Je t'embrasse. »

Le blond raccrocha avec un doux sourire qu'il cacha immédiatement. Son père avait toujours été là pour lui. Il tenait beaucoup en cet homme qui lui avait tout appris. Il savait que si quelqu'un pouvait lui en apprendre plus sur Harry, c'était bien lui.


	18. Chapitre 13

Bonjour à tous et désolée du retard ^^'

Tout d'abord, joyeux noël en retard, bonnes fêtes et passez un bon réveillon demain soir! Ensuite, ce chapitre est assez court et je n'ai rien à dire dessus donc bonne lecture et à bientôt!

**Réponse à allyss:**

Leur identité ne sera pas découverte tout dessuite mais ça finira par arriver ^^ Et non, je ne compte pas abandonner cette fiction, c'est juste que j'ai moins de temps pour écrire pour l'instant. Mais promis, je finirai cette fiction! Bonne lecture et à bientôt!

**Chapitre 13**

« Entrez. »

Un jeune homme châtain obéit timidement.

« L'inspecteur privé Maugrey Fol'Oeil est arrivé.

-Merci Mickael. Faites-le entrer. »

Intimidé par le grand blond, le domestique se retira. Lucius Malfoy soupira et se massa les tempes pour soulager son mal de tête lancinant. Il avait passé une nuit torride avec Severus mais la fatigue l'empêchait de se concentrer sur ses dossiers ce qui n'était pas arrivé depuis longtemps.

De nouveaux coups le sortirent de ses pensées.

« Entrez.

-Bonjour Monsieur Malfoy.

-Monsieur Fol'Oeil. »

Celui-ci s'assit sur le siège montré par le noble. Le grand blond se leva et récupéra deux verres dans son buffet. Il servit deux scotchs, bien dosés et rajouta des glaçons apportés récemment par un des domestiques. Il retourna s'assoir devant son invité et lui tendit un verre.

« Je sais que vous l'aimez.

-Et je sais que votre scotch est toujours excellent. Vous me gâtez Milord. »

Lucius fit un sourire à l'inspecteur. L'homme était un des meilleurs du métier et il ne s'arrêtait pas aux barrières de la loi. C'était exactement ce qui lui fallait!

Le brun but une gorgée et ferma les yeux sous le plaisir de la boisson. Son hôte dégusta également l'excellent breuvage. Quelques instants s'écoulèrent dans le silence avant que Fol'Oeil ne prenne la parole:

« Vous avez donc une mission pour moi? Cela fait longtemps que vous n'avez plus fait appel à mes services! Depuis que j'ai échoué à votre dernière demande en fait.

-Ce n'était pas votre faute. Vous êtes le meilleur dans ce domaine. Si vous n'avez pas retrouvé Harry Potter, c'est qu'il n'était peut être pas trouvable.

-N'était? »

Lucius reprit une gorgée de scotch.

« Je sais que le prénom Harry est très populaire en Angleterre, mais j'ai espoir que le destin a permit à cet enfant de sortir de l'ombre.

-Expliquez-moi donc, je suis perdu!

-Mon fils a fait la connaissance d'un Harry à Paris. Il est une des nombreuses victimes de Voldemort. J'aimerais que vous enquêtiez sur ce jeune homme. Qu'il soit ou non Harry Potter, mon fils est tombé sous son charme et il est de mon devoir de père de l'aider.

-Je croyais que vous ne vouliez pas vous mêler des affaires de Tom Jedusor!

-Les choses ont changé. J'aimerais également que vous vous renseignez sur son ami Naruto.

-Dois-je m'arrêter à la collecte d'informations?

-Oui. Je veux que vous montiez un dossier en béton contre Voldemort. Cette ordure a main-mise sur Paris depuis trop longtemps. Je m'occuperai de son cas avec l'aide de l'Akatsuki. Vous serez bien sur confortablement payé et tous vos frais seront pris en charge. Qu'en pensez-vous?

-Je suis toujours très bien traité lorsque je fais affaire avec vous. Et mon ancien échec m'a laissé un goût amer dans la bouche. Si ce jeune homme est bien Harry Potter, je serai heureux d'avoir pu l'aider. Par amitié pour vous et en mémoire de James Potter. »

Lucius lui offrit un de ses rares sourires:

« Je suis heureux que nous soyons d'accord. »

Ils levèrent leurs verres, trinquant à la mission.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Le blond s'écroula de rire sur le lit, sous les chatouilles de son ami. Sakura regardait, amusée, les deux acteurs jouer comme des enfants.

Épuisés par la fausse bagarre, Harry et Naruto s'allongèrent sur le lit côte à côte, encore secoués par leur fou-rire.

« C'est bon, vous avez finis? »

Les deux hommes se remirent à rire sous l'air faussement exaspéré de la jeune femme aux cheveux roses.

Plusieurs minutes après, Sakura s'assit auprès d'eux.

« Alors? J'ai cru comprendre que vous aviez revu vos princes charmants? »

Harry et Naruto rougirent en acquiesçant.

« Et...? Comment ça s'est passé?

-Très bien! Ils sont adorables, de vrais gentlemans!

-Et nous allons bientôt les revoir! »

Sakura fut étonnée.

« Ils doivent être très riches pour que Voldemort accepte que vous les voyez pour la troisième fois!

-Oui, il semblerait.

-Et que faites-vous pendant ces rencontres?

-Nous discutons. »

La rose fut stupéfaite:

« Vous voulez dire qu'ils payent une fortune juste pour discuter avec vous?

-Oui, mais bientôt, nous leur donnerons plus! »

Naruto rougit:

« Oui, nous voulons les voir plus souvent et avoir une vraie relation avec eux.

-Vous êtes complètement dingues! »

Harry la regarda sérieusement:

« Non, nous tombons amoureux. »

Elle les regarda tendrement. Mais les jeunes hommes pouvaient apercevoir la lueur inquiète dans ses yeux. Ils la prirent dans leurs bras pour la rassurer.

« Ne t'en fais pas. Draco et Sasuke nous ont dit qu'ils allaient nous aider!

-Vous ne devriez pas leur faire trop confiance. Vous pourriez être déçus!

-Ne t'en fais pas, ils sont dignes de confiance!

-J'espère que vous avez raison... »

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

« Allo père?

-Draco? Comment vas-tu?

-Très bien! Et toi?

-Je vais bien. Je t'appelle pour te donner des nouvelles de notre histoire.

-Alors?

-Fol'Oeil est sur l'affaire. Dis à ton ami de ne pas faire de démarches personnelles pour ne pas court-circuiter la mission. Continuez de fréquenter les deux jeunes hommes et dites leur de ne pas faire de vagues.

-Tu penses qu'il est possible de les sortir de là?

-Oui, sans problème. Mais ça risque de prendre un moment. Soyez patients tous les quatre.

-D'accord papa. Merci.

-Je t'en pris. Je t'appelle bientôt.

-D'accord. Bonne soirée!

-Bonne soirée. »

Draco raccrocha avec le sourire. Il sortit de ses appartements et se rendit dans ceux de son ami. Il tapa à la porte et celle-ci s'ouvrit devant un Sasuke impassible.

« Draco? Que se passe t-il?

-Rien de grave. Mais j'ai à te parler.

-Entre. »

Le brun s'éclipsa et l'anglais le suivit dans la suite.

« -Tu veux boire quelque chose?

-Je veux bien un thé. »

Le japonais fit un sourire sincère à son ami, un de ces sourires qu'il ne faisait qu'en privé. Il se tourna vers la bouilloire électrique pour faire chauffer l'eau. Quand tout fut mis en route, il se tourna vers Draco:

« Qu'avais-tu à me dire?

-J'ai eu mon père au téléphone.

-Et qu'a t-il dit?

-Il s'occupe de tout. Il nous demande de ne pas prendre d'initiatives car cela risquerait de tout gâcher.

-Très bien. Ce sera dur de rester calme le temps que ça durera mais ça en vaut la peine. »

Ils se sourirent et Sasuke servit le thé. Le lendemain, ils retourneraient voir les jeunes hommes. Le prix de ces séances était élevé mais la présence des acteurs était comme une drogue désormais, et ils ne souhaitaient pas se défaire de leur emprise.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire et Draco fut totalement sous le charme. Pourtant, sa remarque n'était pas censée être drôle. Enfin, le sourire du beau brun valait toutes les insinuations douteuses. Mais le blond préféra éclaircir ses pensées:

« Par profondeur, j'entendais votre intelligence et votre culture. Et je ne veux même pas savoir à quoi vous avez pensé. »

Draco sourit discrètement, amusé, alors que l'anglais repartait dans son fou rire. Leur intimité était vraiment appréciable. Contre un paiement plus important, Voldemort avait accepté que les gardes du corps restent devant la porte de la salle. Un paravent séparait les deux côtés du salon donnant plus d'intimité aux deux couples. Draco pouvait entendre son ami parler avec le japonais. Il ne savait pas ce qu'ils disaient car il ne parlait pas très bien leur langue, mais ça avait l'air de bien se passer pour eux aussi.

Harry reprit son souffle et sourit:

« C'est parce que la personne qui m'a élevé a toujours mit un point d'honneur à mon éducation et à celui des autres enfants de l'orphelinat. »

Le sourire triste du brun serra le cœur du Malfoy. Il lui prit tendrement la main en signe de soutient. Harry lui sourit tendrement, sans chercher à retirer sa main. Il se pencha vers le charmant jeune homme et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ce fut un feu d'artifice pour les deux anglais et le baiser s'approfondit.


	19. Chapitre 14

Je suis désolée pour ce retard! Mais je viens juste de finir mes épreuves écrites de BTS. Je pense que je pourrai encore poster avant les épreuves pratiques. J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre!

Bonne lecture et à bientôt!

Yamashita

**Chapitre 14**

Naruto était allongé sur le dos, les bras en croix et un sourire niai sur le visage. Il pensait et repensait au dernier rendez-vous qu'il avait eu avec Sasuke. Il s'était laissé embrasser et c'était surement la meilleure chose qu'il avait vécu de toute sa vie! Il se languissait terriblement de leur prochaine rencontre.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

« Allo?

-Monsieur Malfoy? C'est Maugrey Fol Œil.

-Vous avez fait vite! Je ne m'attendais pas à avoir de vos nouvelles si rapidement!

-En fait, je n'ai pas beaucoup avancé dans l'enquête. Je viens juste d'arriver sur Paris. Mais j'ai rendez-vous demain avec un de mes contacts les plus fiables. Apparemment, il aurait des informations qui vous serez très utiles sur Tom Jedusor.

-Bien, très bien. Je savais que je pouvais compter sur vous.

-Votre confiance me touche presque autant que le salaire que vous m'avez promis pour mon efficacité. »

Lucius ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Ce vieux fou ne changerait jamais.

« Je vous dis à bientôt, monsieur Fol Œil.

-A bientôt, monsieur Malfoy. »

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

« Et c'est pour cela que les entreprises de l'Akatsuki doivent se serrer les coudes afin de garder leur avance dans le domaine de la finance. Le monde change et nous avons plus que jamais besoin de cette alliance qui nous a déjà tant aidé dans le passé. Merci. »

Les applaudissements résonnèrent et le Grec qui avait prit la parole s'assit. Tsunade se leva à son tour et dit, d'une voix autoritaire:

« Cela fait déjà trois heures que nous étudions les changements et évolutions des finances mondiales. Monsieur Guerinni vient de nous rappeler, avec beaucoup de justesse, à quel point il est important que l'Akatsuki survive à cette crise internationale. Je vous propose de prendre une pose d'une vingtaine de minutes avant de nous réunir ici, à nouveau, pour chercher des solutions à ce problème. »

Sasuke, Neji et Draco se dirigèrent vers un salon de thé. Celui-ci se trouvait au rez-de-chaussé avec plusieurs autres magasins. Le salon de thé était tenu par une famille d'origine chinoise qui était très sympathique avec les trois jeunes hommes. Depuis qu'ils avaient découvert cet agréable espace, ils ne s'étaient plus contentés de prendre leurs boissons à la machine à café de l'étage. À force de venir deux ou trois fois tous les jours, la grand-mère s'était prise d'affection pour eux et ils avaient toujours des gâteaux ou des sucreries offertes.

Les trois hommes étaient installés confortablement et ils discutaient du mariage annoncé d'Itachi et de Hinata.

« Mon oncle m'envoie régulièrement les rapports sur le mariage. Le contrat est fini, il ne reste plus que la signature des deux partis pour que le mariage soit officialisé.

-Mon frère m'a annoncé que les closes du contrat étaient vérifiées par ses avocats. Ça ne devrait plus tarder maintenant!

-De toutes façons, ils ne se marieront pas si vous n'êtes pas présents, n'est-ce pas?

-Bien sur. Et une bonne partie de l'Akatsuki sera présente également, à commencer par Tsunade.

-Et tu seras bien sur invité, en tant qu'ami et membre de notre alliance. »

Les trois hommes se sourirent. Comme pour trinquer, ils levèrent leurs tasses de thé.

« Au mariage. »

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Harry fermait les yeux. La musique l'entrainait vers des univers jusqu'alors inconnus. Il était l'esclave de son violon et celui-ci était, paradoxalement, une extension de son âme. Lorsque les dernières notes s'évanouirent, un tonnerre d'applaudissement retentit dans l'amphithéâtre.

Monsieur Michel, un de ses professeurs, le regarda avec fierté.

« Ton morceau était magnifique, Harry. Tu avais une telle passion! A quoi as-tu donc pensé qui t'as rendu si heureux? »

Le jeune brun sourit tendrement.

« J'ai rencontré quelqu'un. Je lui dois mon inspiration. Je me sens comme... libéré lorsque je pense à lui. »

Les élèves qui l'avaient entendu sourirent tendrement, accompagnant le professeur dans cet attachement pour cet élève si sensible et si gentil qu'il ne pouvait qu'attirer l'amitié et la douceur.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

L'anglais avançait, en toute discrétion, dans les dédales de Paris. Ses étranges yeux étaient cachés sous un béret noir, trop grand. Malgré son léger boitement, il se déplaçait rapidement. Il savait où il allait et avait l'air de connaître ces rues comme sa poche.

Après plusieurs minutes de marche, il arriva devant un bar qui semblait avoir vécu un bombardement ennemi. Monsieur Fol Œil se demandait toujours par quel miracle ce vieux bâtiment tenait debout. Il entra, sur de lui. Personne n'y fit attention. Les rares clients semblaient bien trop souls, et le patron nettoyait consciencieusement ses verres. Un coup d'œil circulaire lui apprit que la personne qu'il cherchait se trouvait dans un coin isolé, au fond du bar.

Maugrey Fol Œil remarqua avec surprise qu'il n'était pas seul. Il se dirigea néanmoins vers son contact.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Itachi et Hinata étaient installés l'un à côté de l'autre. Chacun étudiait les demandes de l'autre. Après une lecture rapide, le beau brun demanda, surpris:

« Vous n'avez pas réclamé une close de fidélité? »

La japonaise lui sourit tendrement.

« Voyons, Itachi. Je serais la pire des garces si je le faisais. »

Devant son regard interrogatif, elle précisa:

« Je vous épouse par intérêt personnel. Mais j'ai connaissance de votre homosexualité. Je suis sure que vous me seriez fidèle si je vous le demandais, mais je ne souhaite pas vous rendre malheureux. À défaut d'être amoureux, je souhaite que nous soyons au moins amis. »

Itachi lui sourit.

« Je n'aurai jamais espéré une épouse aussi merveilleuse que vous Hinata. J'espère que je pourrai être un ami qui vous rendra heureux. »

Ils se sourirent. Les contrats étaient prêts. Il ne manquait plus que les signatures et le mariage serait officialisé.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Orochimaru regardait par la fenêtre de son bureau. C'était de cette salle qu'il surveillait les « jouets » de son maître. Un de ses employés se trouvait derrière lui, attendant qu'il prenne la parole. Il ne tarda d'ailleurs pas à le faire.

« Tu dis que Sasuke Uchiwa et Draco Malfoy veulent un nouveau rendez-vous avec Naruto et Harry?

-Oui.

-Et qu'ils sont prêts à payer le double pour pouvoir être seuls avec eux?

-Oui. »

Le japonais se pinça l'arrête du nez. Une telle somme n'était pas à prendre à la légère. Mais le contrat signé par les jeunes hommes stipulait qu'ils étaient protégés de la prostitution tant que leur côte au cinéma ne chutait pas. Cette affaire était difficile mais il refusait d'embêter Voldemort pour ça.

Le jeune homme attendait patiemment que son patron lui donne ses ordres. Plusieurs secondes passèrent avec qu'il ne le fasse:

« Convoques Harry et Naruto pour moi.

-Bien. »

Le parisien s'inclina et sortit de la pièce. Il courut comme un dératé dans les couloirs pour gagner du temps et, ainsi, ne pas être inquiété par l'amant du maître. Il arrêta sa course dans le bureau d'une magnifique secrétaire blonde. La jeune japonaise leva les yeux de ses papiers.

« Qu'y a t-il?

-Ino, convoques Harry et Naruto. Oroshimaru veut les voir dans son bureau le plus rapidement possible. »

La blonde grimaça de mépris au nom de la « catin » mais elle avait apprit depuis longtemps qu'il valait mieux se taire.

« Je fais ça dessuite.

-Merci. »

Et le jeune homme repartit à toute allure.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Maugrey avança vers le vieil homme qui avait des renseignements pour lui. Mondingus Fletcher se leva et fit son plus beau sourire édenté au détective. Les deux hommes se serrèrent la main.

« Vous avez des renseignements pour moi, Mondingus?

-Oui, et de premier ordre! »

Le parisien se tourna vers la personne qui était assise à sa table. Maugrey examina celui-ci avec intérêt. C'était un jeune homme assez mince et qui semblait grand, même assis. Ses traits asiatiques étaient peu marqués et son visage était lisse, ce qui donnait une impression d'irréalisme. Avec ses yeux noirs et ses cheveux rouges, il semblait trop beau pour être un simple mortel.

« Fol Œil, je vous présente Akasuna no Sasori qui est infiltré dans l'agence de Tom Jedusor. »


	20. Chapitre 15

Bonjour à tous! Je me suis rendue compte qu'il y avait longtemps que je n'avais pas écrit de lemon pour cette fiction. Alors, appréciez le moment ^^

Bonne lecture et à bientôt!

Yamashita

**Chapitre 15**

Orochimaru avait bien réfléchit à la situation. Il ne devait pas rater une telle affaire si il voulait rester auprès de Voldemort. Aussi, lorsque Harry et Naruto arrivèrent dans son bureau, il avait déjà une idée précise en tête.

« Installez-vous. »

Les deux jeunes hommes s'assirent devant le bureau. Le grand brun s'installa face à eux et les regarda l'un après l'autre.

« J'ai une proposition à vous faire. »

Les plus jeunes acquiescèrent.

« Draco Malfoy et Sasuke Uchiwa veulent vous voir à nouveau. Ils sont prêts à payer le double de d'habitude pour être seuls avec vous. »

Orochimaru essaya de capter une expression mais les acteurs restèrent impassibles. Ils avaient fait beaucoup de progrès depuis leur arrivée, augmentant leur popularité mais frustrant le brun à cet instant.

« Cela fait beaucoup d'argent. Seulement, votre contrat ne permet pas se genre de dérive. J'ai donc besoin de votre accord. »

Harry, le plus posé des deux, prit la parole:

« Qu'est-ce que cela nous rapporterait? »

Orochimaru retint un sourire. « _Nous y voilà. Il va falloir jouer serré. »_

« Je vous propose un marché. Si vous acceptez de rencontrer seuls Messieurs Uchiwa et Malfoy, autant de fois où ils seront prêts à payer pour vous voir, votre contrat sera amélioré.

-C'est à dire?

-Votre carrière s'arrêtera lorsque vous n'aurez plus de succès comme acteurs. »

Les deux jeunes se regardèrent et le japonais sut qu'il avait gagné.

« Mais il faut que vous vous engagiez à les pousser à avoir le plus de rendez-vous possible avec vous. Nous sommes d'accord? »

Les artistes se regardèrent.

« Nous sommes d'accord.

-Bien. Je vais contacter vos prétendants et je préparerai les nouveaux contrats. Vous pouvez désormais vaguer à vos occupations. Je vous ferai appeler quand ce sera fait. »

Les acteurs se levèrent et s'inclinèrent. Orochimaru savait qu'il ne méritait pas ce respect automatique. Mais il musela sa peine et sa rancœur. Cela n'en valait pas la peine.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Sasori buvait son thé, regardant sérieusement Maugrey Fol Œil. Il ne savait pas si il pouvait vraiment lui faire confiance. Mais Mondingus Fletcher, le concierge de l'immeuble où il vivait avec Deidara, lui avait parlé de cet homme. Il enquêtait pour une personne très puissante qui voulait faire tomber Voldemort. Alors il voulait l'y aider. Pour mettre son amour et ses amis à l'abri.

« Je peux répondre à beaucoup de vos questions. Mais que voulez-vous savoir exactement?

-Je veux tous les renseignements possibles sur Voldemort. Mais ce n'est pas tout. Deux personnes intéressent mon patron. Ils s'appellent Harry et Naruto. Nous ne connaissons que leurs prénoms et nous voulons en savoir plus. »

Maugrey vit Sasori serrer les bords de la table, malgré que son visage reste impassible. Il préféra le rassurer:

« Cela pour aider ces jeunes hommes. Harry est peut être le seul héritier d'une très puissante famille anglaise. Mon patron veut le retrouver à tout prix! Quant à Naruto, je ne sais pas vraiment ce que mon patron lui veut mais je sais qu'il veut aussi l'aider.

-Très bien. Mais je veux que mon compagnon soit mit à l'abri en cas de problème.

-Je demanderai votre protection et celle de votre ami.

-Très bien. Alors posez vos questions. »

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Orochimaru était dans les bureaux de Voldemort. Il attendait que celui-ci sorte le nez de ses papiers. Lorsqu'il le fit, il lui dit:

« Comment s'appelle le nouveau secrétaire? »

Le japonais serra les dents.

« Jonathan.

-Bien. Fais le venir.

-Très bien. »

Orochimaru sortit, la mort dans l'âme.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Sakura arriva en courant. Elle était presque en retard à son cours de danse et sa prof allait le lui reprocher. Essoufflée, elle se changea à toute vitesse. Elle entra enfin dans la salle d'entrainement. La prof avait un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Sakura souffla de soulagement. Elle n'aurait pas de sermon aujourd'hui.

Fleur Delacour était une belle femme. Trentenaire, elle était le modèle de la femme moderne. Cette ancienne danseuse professionnelle avait monté son école de danse en plein Paris. En trois ans à peine, cette école était devenu très réputée et Sakura était fière d'y étudier.

Fleur était très exigeante. Aussi, elle ne supportait pas les retards ou les absences sans raisons. Mais, de temps en temps, elle ne disait rien, tout à son bonheur. En général, c'était lorsque la jeune femme avait rendez-vous avec son fiancé, Bill Weasley.

Sakura sourit. Penser à Bill Weasley lui faisait toujours penser à sa nombreuse famille, donc à Ron Weasley. Et le roux était l'ami de Harry. Elle se demandait comment allait celui-ci et se promit de l'appeler le soir même. Le monde était petit, quand même!

« Bonjour Sakura! »

La rose rougit. Face à elle, son compagnon de danse lui faisait son plus beau sourire. Rock Lee était un jeune homme qui n'était pas vraiment beau, ni particulièrement intelligent. Mais son optimisme à tout épreuve et son soutient inconditionnel pour Sakura, la faisaient tomber peu à peu sous son charme.

« Nous y allons?

-Oui, c'est partit! »

Et c'est tout sourire qu'ils se mirent aux échauffements, sous le regard protecteur de leur professeur de danse.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Orochimaru fit entrer Jonathan dans le bureau. Le jeune homme était mignon, mais pas vraiment un modèle de beauté. Il était assez commun avec ses cheveux bruns, c'est yeux marrons et ses traits quelconques. Mais il avait un très beau corps, et le jean moulant mettait en valeur un derrière appétissant. Le japonais ferma derrière lui, restant dans la salle. Voldemort aimait avoir du public.

Le maître sourit.

« Bonjour Jonathan. »

Le jeune homme rougit. Le maître était très beau. Il savait, en travaillant ici, qu'il devrait satisfaire l'homme. Mais cela n'était pas vraiment contraignant puisque, sauf si il lui devenait nécessaire, cela ne se passerait qu'une ou deux fois. Il savait que c'était beaucoup plus dur pour les autres sortes de salariés.

« Approche. »

Tom Jedusor s'était levé et était appuyé contre son bureau. Le jeune secrétaire s'avança. Lorsqu'il fut devant lui, le Maître l'attrapa par les hanches et se colla à lui. Jonathan rougit, gêné. Il laissa son ainé lui malaxer les fesses. Il n'était pas vraiment excité par les hommes, ayant toujours été hétérosexuel. Mais l'excellent salaire qui le sortait de la merde ne lui permettait pas de jouer les capricieux.

« Laisse toi faire. »

Voldemort le retourna contre le bureau. Il ouvrit sa braguette, descendit son jean et son caleçon et malaxa les fesses et les hanches nues. Jonathan ferma les yeux et serra les dents. Ce n'était qu'un mauvais moment à passer. Il fut à demi allongé sur le bureau et il leva ses fesses vers Jedusor.

« Porte moi du lubrifiant.

-Oui maître. »

Le jeune français entendit la porte s'ouvrir, puis se fermer. Il entendit la braguette s'ouvrir, et tourna le visage. Voldemort n'avait que descendu la fermeture éclair et il avait sortit son sexe, encore mou. Dans une admiration incompréhensible, Jonathan le vit se caresser jusqu'à devenir dur. Le maître prit en main le sexe de son employé et le posa sur le bureau. Jonathan dut à nouveau plier le torse.

Il sentit ensuite Voldemort frotter son sexe sur le haut de ses fesses. Le maître l'attrapa par les hanches et, à chaque mouvement, le sexe du secrétaire frottait sur le bureau. Petit à petit, ce traitement finit par faire bander le français.

La porte s'ouvrit. Jonathan sentit Voldemort se décoller de son dos. Il entendit un pot être ouvert et il sentit rapidement des doigts pleins de lubrifiant parcourir la raie de ses fesses. Il serra les dents au premier doigt et au deuxième, mais eu du mal à taire sa douleur sous le troisième doigts.

« J'espère que tu aimes ça au moins. »

Ne voulant pas avoir de problème, Jonathan gémit:

« Oui, beaucoup. J'adore ça.

-Tant mieux alors. Tu vas encore plus aimer ce qui va suivre. »

Les doigts se retirèrent.

« Les résultats?

-Il n'est pas malade.

-Très bien. Je hais les préservatifs. »

Le français cria de douleur quand le maître s'enfonça en lui jusqu'à la garde. Il avait des larmes aux bords des yeux et s'agrippait fortement au bureau.

« Orochimaru, approche.

-Oui, maître. »

Jonathan fut redressé et appuyé contre le torse de Jedusor, qui le tenait toujours par la taille. Son sexe était posé, à nouveau mou, sur le bureau.

« Fais-le durcir.

-Oui maître. »

Sous ses yeux écarquillés, la « putain du maître » sortit sa langue et lécha le sexe du brun de haut en bas. Ce traitement le fit durcir rapidement, obstruant la douleur du membre en lui.

« C'est bon.

-Bien maître. »

Orochimaru retourna s'adosser au mur, Jonathan fut ré-allongé sur le bureau et Jedusor entama de brusques et profonds coups de reins. Le secrétaire subit la douleur sans broncher. Son sexe frottait toujours contre le bois et les différentes sensations le mettaient au supplice. Le maître changea d'angle de pénétration et tapa sur une boule de nerf qui électrisa le soumis. Il gémit longuement sous le sourire pervers du réalisateur.

« C'est bien. Tu vois que tu aimes. »

Et il devint plus rapide et plus violent. Jonathan sentait profondément chacun de ces coups. Il ressentit comme une délivrance lorsque le sperme envahit ses fesses. Lui n'avait pas jouit, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Voldemort se retira.

« Nettoie-moi. »

Le secrétaire crut qu'il s'adressait à lui mais, en tournant son visage, il vit Orochimaru s'agenouiller face au maître et lécher le sexe mou pour le nettoyer de son sperme. Cette vision le fit frissonner.

Quand il eut finit, Jedusor se rhabilla.

« Nettoie-le.

-Oui, maître. »

Le japonais sortit un mouchoir en tissus de sa poche, et commença à nettoyer le sperme et le sang qui coulaient des fesses du jeune homme. Quand ce fut finit, il l'attrapa par les hanches et le fit se tourner vers le maître. Celui-ci eu un sourire amusé en voyant le sexe légèrement tendu. Être ainsi analysé fit rougir Jonathan.

« Occupes-toi de lui, qu'il voit ce qu'il manque à ne pas faire partit des puissants.

-Oui, maître. »

Et l'homme prit son sexe dans sa bouche. Il le suça rapidement et avec beaucoup de maîtrise. Jonathan n'était plus que gémissements. Il ne mit pas longtemps à jouir. Orochimaru avala son sperme et le nettoya de sa langue.

« Tu peux partir. »

Le jeune homme se rhabilla rapidement, s'inclina et sortit sans demander son reste. Dans le bureau, Voldemort avait décidé qu'il n'était pas suffisamment calme pour reprendre le travail, et son esclave bien obéissant entreprit de répondre à ses désirs.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Le soir même de l'entretient avec Fletcher et le jeune japonais, Fol Œil appela l'Angleterre.

« Allo?

-Monsieur Malfoy, c'est Maugrey Fol Œil à l'appareil.

-Vous avez des nouvelles?

-Oui, et d'excellentes! Je suis entrain de réunir les preuves pour faire tomber Jedusor. Il n'est pas aussi prudent que ce que je le pensais.

-L'arrogance le perdra. Et pour l'autre affaire?

-Le jeune homme s'appelle Harry Dumbledore. Je me suis un peu renseigné, et il se trouve qu'il y a un Albus Dumbledore à Bristol. Il tient un foyer pour enfants abandonnés.

-Je lui rendrai visite rapidement dans ce cas. Bon boulot, monsieur Fol Œil.

-Je vous apporterai les preuves incriminant Ton Jedusor bientôt.

-Merci. Comme je le pensais, vous êtes très efficace.

-Merci monsieur Malfoy. Je vous re-contacterai. À bientôt.

-A bientôt. »


	21. Chapitre 16

_**Bonsoir à tous! J'ai une bonne nouvelle: j'ai finis mes épreuves! En quoi cela vous concerne t-il? En rien, si vous n'êtes pas pressés pour la suite ^^ Car oui, je vais avoir beaucoup plus de temps pour écrire ce qui veut dire moins d'attente pour la suite! **_

_**Concernant ce chapitre, je pense qu'il va vous faire plaisir! Comme vous allez le voir, les choses avancent enfin! Et, pour m'excuser du retard, j'ai écris une scène que vous devriez beaucoup aimer ^^**_

_**Pour ceux qui y vont, rendez-vous à la Japan Expo ^^**_

_**Bonne lecture et à bientôt! **_

_**Yamashita**_

**Chapitre 16**

Sasori attendait impatiemment l'appel qui changerait sa vie. Il était angoissé mais il essayait de ne pas plonger dans la terreur.

Son cœur manqua un battement lorsque la sonnerie retentit.

« Allo?

-Monsieur Akasuna?

-C'est moi.

-Tout est prêt. Vous partez dans une semaine. Personne ne doit être au courant, pas même votre ami. Continuez tous les deux votre vie, comme d'habitude. Nous vous trouverons lorsqu'il sera temps.

-Très bien. »

Son correspondant raccrocha. Sasori soupira. Encore une semaine à tenir.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

« Sakura! »

La jeune femme se retourna. Elle attendit avec curiosité que Lee arrive vers elle. Il venait de courir et était essoufflé. Elle attendit qu'il se reprenne puis elle demanda:

« Qu'y a-t-il, Lee? »

Le jeune homme rougit. Face à son amie intriguée, il sortit de sa poche deux tickets.

« C'est des tickets de cinéma pour demain soir. Est-ce que tu acceptes de m'y accompagner?

-Oui, bien sur.

-Super! »

Se rendant compte de son enthousiasme, Lee rougit encore plus. Tous les deux se regardèrent, gênés. Finalement, Sakura brisa l'instant:

« Donc on se voit demain?

-Oui, à demain! »

Ils se sourirent et la rose tourna les talons pour s'en aller.

« Attend! »

Lee l'attrapa par le bras ce qui l'obligea à se tourner vers lui. Elle sentit avec surprise des lèvres se poser sur les siennes.

« A demain alors. »

Les deux jeunes gens étaient rouges de gêne.

« A demain. »

Les regards étaient tendres, les sourires timides. Ils s'étaient trouvés, ils devaient maintenant s'apprivoiser.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Harry et Naruto étaient dans une chambre d'hôtel. Les gardes du corps les avaient laissé et ils attendaient maintenant leurs prétendants. Ils n'en avaient pas cru leur chance lorsqu'Orochimaru le leur avait demandé.

La chambre était grande. En fait, c'était plutôt un appartement. Il y avait deux chambres, deux salles de bain et le salon où ils étaient.

Quelques instants plus tard, les deux membres de l'Akatsuki entrèrent. Ils se sourirent et se saluèrent.

« Vous voulez boire quelque chose?

-Un martini blanc s'il-te-plait.

-Deux!

-Même chose. »

Draco servit les quatre martinis qu'il distribua. Ils parlèrent tous les quatre de tout et de rien, faisant plus ample connaissance.

Lorsque les verres furent finis et que les banalités furent épuisées, les couples eurent besoin de plus d'intimité. Ils se séparèrent, chacun dans une chambre.

Lorsque la porte fut fermée, Naruto se précipita dans les bras de son brun. Ils échangèrent un long baiser qui les mit hors d'haleine. Ils reprirent leurs souffles, front contre front. Sasuke sourit:

« J'attendais ce moment avec tellement d'impatience.

-Moi aussi. »

Naruto attrapa son ainé par la main et l'entraina vers le lit. Ils s'allongèrent l'un contre l'autre et se ré-embrassèrent avec tendresse et passion.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Dans l'autre chambre, les anglais en étaient à peu près au même point. Sauf que Harry était allongé sur le lit, torse nu, et que Draco entreprenait de lécher et d'embrasser toute la surface de son torse. Le brun gémissait et se tortillait ce qui excitait grandement son vis-à-vis.

« Draco... »

La supplique murmurée, presque soufflée, fit se redresser le blond. Il remonta vers son visage et l'embrassa avidement.

Lorsqu'il fut rassasié de sa bouche, il redescendit le long de son corps en lui enlevant ses derniers vêtements. Harru n'était plus que gémissements. Ses pupilles étaient dilatées et il se mordait la lèvre sous le plaisir. Le brun ne put retenir un cri lorsque son membre fut aspiré dans une antre chaude et humide.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Dans la pièce d'à côté, les deux hommes étaient déjà nus. Ils s'embrassaient passionnément en se caressant. Naruto renversa le brun sur le dos et s'assit sur son torse. Face au regard avide, il se lécha les doigts. Lorsqu'ils furent bien lubrifiés, il s'enfonça un premier doigt dans l'anus. Il fit des mouvements de vas et viens pour se préparer. Après quelques instants, il ajouta un doigt et il s'étira en variant les mouvements.

Sous lui, Sasuke était excité comme jamais. Mais, alors que Naruto entra encore un doigt en lui, il ressentit une gêne qu'il ne pouvait expliquer. En entendant les gémissements indécents du blond et en le voyant se déhancher ainsi sur lui, il comprit ce qui n'allait pas.

Il se redressa, le prit dans ses bras et le renversa sur le matelas. Il le serra contre lui puis, plongeant ses yeux dans les siens, il lui dit:

« Ici, tu n'es pas une star du porno. Tu n'as pas à assurer le spectacle. Libère-toi mon ange. »

Naruto fut touché par ces mots. Il se jeta à son cou et l'embrassa passionnément.

« Viens alors. »

Sasuke s'enfonça lentement en lui.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

« Draco, attend... je.. je vais... AAAAAAAAAHHHHH... »

Le blond avala son sperme sans sourciller. Il remonta vers lui et ils s'embrassèrent longuement, échangeant leurs salives et le goût intime du plus jeune.

Draco se déshabilla rapidement, impatient de sentir la peau de l'acteur contre la sienne. Harry attrapa sa main et prit en bouche trois de ses doigts qu'il lubrifia de sa salive. Le traitement fit gémir le noble. Ce qui se passait entre eux était tellement fort qu'il cru que son cœur allait s'arrêter. Ses doigts partirent ensuite instinctivement vers le bas, pendant qu'il entreprenait à nouveau d'échanger sa salive avec celle de l'artiste.

Un doigt, deux, puis trois préparèrent le jeune homme.

« C'est bon... viens Draco, viens! »

Posant à nouveau ses lèvres contre les siennes, il entra en lui.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

« Naruto, tourne toi... »

Après que le brun se soit retiré de lui, le peintre se tourna sur le ventre, tendant ses fesses vers son amant. Celui-ci se rengaina en lui et reprit ses mouvements de vas et viens. Il le tenait par les hanches et martyrisait sa nuque et son dos de baisers.

Il changea plusieurs fois d'angle de pénétration jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve la source de plaisir de son amant. Naruto cria d'extase quand sa prostate fut frappée. Il souffla, d'une voix cassée:

« Encore... »

Et le japonais lui obéit, accélérant ses coups de rein et martyrisant sa prostate. Les mouvements devinrent erratiques. Les deux hommes gémissaient en concert, totalement déconnectés de la réalité.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Draco cognait dans la prostate d'Harry, avec une lenteur insoutenable pour le plus jeune. Il avait immobilisé ses hanches pour qu'il ne puisse pas venir à sa rencontre et accélérer le mouvement.

Le brun râlait entre deux gémissements ce qui amusait beaucoup son amant. Mais, au bout de quelques minutes, il n'eut plus aucune patience:

« Tu te bouge oui! »

Draco ricana mais obéit à son homme en accélérant le mouvement. Il fut récompensé par les cris d'extase du beau brun. Les mouvements devenaient incontrôlables et aucun des deux ne retenait ses cris.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes de ce traitement, Harry rendit les armes. Il jouit dans un cri étouffé. Draco fit encore quelques mouvements avant de se rendre à son tour. Il s'affala sur son amant et ils reprirent lentement leurs respirations.

Le blond se retira du plus jeune. Le brun l'entoura de ses bras et ils s'embrassèrent passionnément.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

« Aaaahhhh! »

Sasuke éjacula profondément dans Naruto. Celui-ci tomba sur le matelas et son amant s'allongea sur son dos, après s'être retiré, en faisant attention de ne pas l'écraser sous son poids. Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, profitant de la chaleur de l'autre.

Le brun embrassa l'épaule de son ange. Celui-ci se tourna pour le prendre dans ses bras. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant de longues minutes, avant qu'ils ne doivent se quitter.

Le contrat était valable pour quatre heures par semaine. Ils avaient décidé de se voir une heure le mardi, le jeudi, le samedi et le dimanche. Nous étions un mardi, ils avaient une journée entière à attendre pour se revoir. Ils devaient donc profiter jusqu'à la dernière minute de leur précieux temps ensembles.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

« Bonjour Kingsley.

-Bonjour Itachi. »

Le japonais fit installer son ainé devant son bureau. L'Uchiwa était intrigué par la présence du chef des aurors au Japon.

Les aurors étaient des agents au service de l'Akatsuki. Leur siège était à Paris, auprès de celui de l'organisation. Leur rôle était de protéger ses membres et d'enquêter pour la dirigeante de l'Akatsuki, Tsunade.

Kingsley Shacklebolt était un homme assez grand et musclé, de couleur noire. Il était d'apparence stricte et réservée, mais les personnes qui le connaissaient bien savaient que ce n'était qu'une façade. Itachi faisait partit de ceux-là. À la mort de ses parents, il était devenu le plus jeune membre de l'Akatsuki et il était assez perdu dans ce monde d'adultes impitoyables. L'anglais l'avait aidé et soutenu, et une solide amitié était née entre eux. Malgré tout, ils restaient réservés et n'abusaient pas des effusions d'affection comme certains.

Après que le thé fut servit, le plus jeune demanda:

« Qu'est-ce qui emmène le chef des aurors aussi loin du siège de l'Akatsuki?

-Une affaire de la plus haute importance. »

Devant le regard intrigué de l'homme d'affaire, il développa:

« Lucius Malfoy a fait ouvrir une enquête officielle sur Tom Jedusor. Cet homme a monté un empire sur la détresse d'autres personnes et nous avons décidé de nous mêler de cette affaire.

-Pourquoi? Ce n'est habituellement pas une priorité pour notre organisation.

-C'est vrai. Mais il a peut être la main mise sur deux des héritiers les plus importants de notre organisation.

-Vraiment?

-Oui. Nous avons peut être retrouvé l'héritier Potter. »

Itachi haussa un sourcil, ce qui montrait son étonnement.

« Cela explique la requête de Lucius. Mais pourquoi vous êtes-vous déplacé jusqu'ici pour m'annoncer cela?

-C'est que l'autre héritier présumé va vous intéresser directement. »

Il sortit de sa poche une photo et la fit glisser jusqu'au japonais. La tasse de thé se brisa au contact du sol.

« Je viens avec vous à Paris. »


	22. Chapitre 17

Bonjour tout le monde! Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire sur ce chapitre. J''espère que vous l'aimerez ^^'

Bonne lecture et à bientôt

Yamashita

**Chapitre 17**

« Mademoiselle Hyuga?

-Oui Sakuya?

-Monsieur Uchiwa est dans le salon. Il doit vous parler de toute urgence.

-J'arrive! »

La jeune femme posa son pinceau de calligraphie et sortit de la pièce après sa servante. Elle se retrouva devant le très bel homme qui serait bientôt son mari. Sakuya s'inclina et les laissa seuls.

« Voulez-vous du thé, Itachi?

-Non merci Hinata. Je suis pressé donc je vais être rapide. »

La brune, bien qu'inquiète, resta réservée et les fit s'installer. L'homme d'affaire, bien qu'impatient, garda son air impassible.

« Je parts en France dans un peu plus d'une heure. Je voulais vous le dire moi-même puisque je vous laisse, de ce fait, seule pour les préparatifs du mariage.

-Mais j'imagine que vous avez une bonne raison, n'est-ce pas?

-Effectivement. Ce voyage va très certainement sauver la société. De plus, un membre de la famille depuis longtemps disparu sera peut être présent au mariage.

-Qui est-ce?

-Ce n'est pas vraiment un cousin. C'est le fils du meilleur ami de mon père. »

Hinata se rappelait de cette histoire:

« C'est le jeune Uzumaki? Mais il n'est pas mort?

-Seulement disparu. Nous pensions qu'il était mort mais nous n'avions jamais trouvé son corps, contrairement à ses parents. Et je l'ai peut être retrouvé. »

Perdant sa réserve, la belle brune sourit tendrement.

« Je comprends l'importance de ce voyage. J'espère que vous pourrez ramener ce jeune homme pour l'union de nos deux familles.

-Merci Hinata. »

La japonaise se leva, embrassa le front de son fiancé et sortit de la pièce.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Nymphadora Tonks se tenait devant sa patronne. La jeune femme, malgré la trentaine passée, ressemblait à une lycéenne avec sa jupe à carreaux trop courte et ses cheveux mi-longs bleus ciels.

Il ne fallait pas se fier à son air excentrique et à son visage souriant. La jeune femme était extrêmement intelligente et dangereuse. Elle faisait la liaison entre le chef des aurors, Kingsley Shacklebolt, et la dirigeante de l'Akatsuki, Tsunade.

La jeune auror, en ce moment, devait coordonner une affaire de la plus haute importance pour l'organisation internationale. Tsunade avait entièrement confiance en son sérieux et en ses capacités.

« Comment avancent les choses?

-Lucius Malfoy ne viendra pas à Paris. Il dirige les affaires de là où il est. Sirius Black a été mis au courant. Il ne doit, pour l'instant, rien dire au jeune Malfoy. Il est possible qu'il soit déterminant dans cette affaire. Itachi Uchiwa est partit du Japon. Il arrivera dans la soirée avec monsieur Shacklebolt. Shizune s'est occupée de lui réserver une chambre. Sasuke Uchiwa ne doit pas non plus être au courant. Kakashi Hatake veille à sa sécurité. Il protège aussi Draco Malfoy.

-Ça ne doit pas être très difficile, ils sont ensembles en permanence.

-Effectivement. Pour éviter d'autres problèmes, nous avons mis Neji Hyûga au courant. Il doit garder ses distances, tout en faisant très attention au moindre détails.

-C'est un jeune homme intelligent. Il ne causera pas d'ennuis. Et comment avancent les choses?

-Nous avons fait infiltrer le réseau de Voldemort. Tout est mis en œuvre pour que les hostilités commencent dans quatre jours.

-Très bien. Accueillez monsieur Uchiwa ce soir. Je parlerai à Sasuke Uchiwa et Draco Malfoy demain matin. L'après-midi, l'Akatsuki aura une nouvelle affaire à traiter. J'en parlerai au conseil. Si nous sommes près, nous attaquerons dans quatre jours, mardi donc.

-Très bien. »

La jeune femme salua sa supérieure et sortit du bureau. La blonde appela son assistante par l'interphone:

« Shizune?

-Oui?

-Tu peux venir?

-J'arrive. »

Il ne fallut que quelques instants pour que la brune arrive.

« Qu'y a-t-il?

-Tu pourrais me convoquer Sasuke Uchiwa et Draco Malfoy?

-Oui, bien sur. Pour ce soir?

-Oui s'il-te-plait. Tu nous prévois un repas? Tu mangeras avec nous.

-Avec plaisir, je fais ça dessuite.

-Merci. »

La brune sortit du bureau. La japonaise soupira. Les jours qui suivraient seraient particulièrement agités et fatigants. Elle se languissait que ce soit finit.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Harry était allongé sur le torse de son amant. Ils avaient encore une dizaine de minutes pour profiter l'un de l'autre.

Cette liberté relative de visite était possible depuis moins d'une semaine et c'était leur troisième rendez-vous dans cette chambre d'hôtel. Ils étaient de plus en plus proches et parlaient même d'amour entre deux baisers, deux caresses.

« Tes gardiens ne vont pas tarder. Nous devrions nous préparer.

-C'est vrai. De toutes façons, nous nous voyons demain.

-Oui. Je me languis déjà. »

Les deux hommes se sourirent et s'embrassèrent passionnément.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Draco et Sasuke arrivaient à peine à l'hôtel que Shizune leur sautait déjà dessus.

« Messieurs, cela fait des heures que je cherche à vous joindre. Madame la directrice vous invite à diner tous les deux. Elle a des choses importantes à vous dire.

-Nous y serons. À quelle heure devons nous la rejoindre?

-Pour vingt heures trente. Cela vous ira?

-Oui.

-A ce soir, donc. »

Les jeunes hommes acquiescèrent.

Lorsque l'heure arriva, c'est habillés sur leur trente et un qu'ils se rendirent au restaurant de l'hôtel. Tsunade et Shizune étaient déjà présentes.

Le repas débuta sur des banalités. Le menu était délicieux et le vin les mit dans de bonnes conditions pour discuter. Plus d'une heure après, ils partirent en direction du salon privé de la directrice de l'Akatsuki. Tsunade reprit son sérieux afin d'expliquer aux héritiers Malfoy et Uchiwa leur nouvelle mission.

« Une nouvelle mission nous attend. »

Voyant qu'elle avait toute leur attention, elle continua:

« Si je vous ai convoqué en privé, c'est parce que vous êtes en première ligne. C'est votre père, Draco, qui a initié cette quête. Apparemment, vous en êtes d'ailleurs la cause première. »

Devant l'air interrogatif du blond, elle s'explique:

« Notre cible se fait appelé Voldemort. Je vois que vous commencez à comprendre. Mais vous ne saisissez pas vraiment encore tous les enjeux. Votre frère, Sasuke, est arrivé à Paris il y a quelques heures à peine. Il dort certainement, après un si long trajet. Vous le verrez demain. Si vos deux familles sont si concernées par cette histoire, c'est que nous avons retrouvé deux héritiers qui rejoindront bientôt l'Akatsuki. Et ce sont deux jeunes hommes auxquels vous êtes très attachés. Deux victimes de Voldemort. »

Draco sentit l'air quitter ses poumons. Sasuke, restant impassible mais étant tout de même troublé, demanda:

« Naruto et Harry?

-Oui.

-Qui sont-ils?

-Ils ne connaissent pas leurs identités. Et nous ne les connaissions pas il y a quelques jours encore. Ils se nomment Harry Potter et Naruto Uzumaki. »

Le silence se prolongea. Les deux hommes connaissaient ces noms. Ils étaient importants pour leur entourage.

« Je vous laisse réfléchir à cela. L'Akatsuki sera chargée de cette mission à partir de demain soir. Vous découvrirez les détails à ce moment. Mais je vous conseille de discuter avec Itachi. Il pourra vous conseiller et répondre à vos questions. »

Après s'être salué, ils se séparèrent et les jeunes hommes rentrèrent dans leurs appartements, des questions pleins la tête.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Lucius Malfoy releva le col de son manteau. Le climat était doux en ce moment à Bristol dans la journée mais, le matin, il valait mieux sortir couvert.

Son chauffeur l'avait laissé en bas de la rue qu'il remontait à pas pressés. Il arriva près d'une vieille maison. Elle était grande et on voyait qu'elle avait vécu de meilleurs jours. La pelouse n'avait pas dû être tondue depuis un bon moment et les grillages entourant la propriété tenaient difficilement debout.

Le grand blond s'arrêta devant l'entrée. Il sortit son portable et sélectionna un numéro.

« Allo?

-Monsieur Dumbledore? C'est monsieur Malfoy. Je suis devant votre propriété.

-J'arrive. »

Quelques instants plus tard, un vieil homme ouvrit la lourde porte en bois. Il lui fit un sourire accueillant et lui tendit la main.

« Bonjour monsieur Malfoy. Entrez au chaud.

-Merci. »

Le vieil homme ferma à clé derrière eux.

« Venez, nous allons dans mon bureau.

-Très bien. »

Les deux hommes traversèrent le hall. Albus Dumbore les fit s'installer dans un grand bureau. Une femme d'une trentaine d'années entra et leur sourit. Elle ne devait pas être réveillée depuis longtemps au vu de son visage fatigué. Elle leur servit à boire du thé.

Le vieil homme lui fit un sourire chaleureux.

« Merci Erika. Tu peux aller te recoucher si tu veux.

-Ok papa. Au revoir monsieur Malfoy.

-Au revoir. »

La jeune femme les laissa seuls. Ils prirent leurs tasses. Le blond apprécia de se réchauffer avec la boisson.

« Je suis désolé de vous avoir fait vous déplacer si tôt. Mais, vous comprenez, les enfants se lèvent à partir de sept heures pour les plus matinaux. Et je ne veux pas qu'ils enquêtent sur vous à cause de leur curiosité aiguë. Et, vu ce qui vous emmène...

-Oui, je comprend. »

Le vieil homme soupira.

« Lorsque j'étais jeune, j'étais un homme d'affaire. J'écrasais toutes les personnes qui s'opposaient à moi. J'ai gagné beaucoup d'argent à cette époque. Mais, tout a basculé. La personne que j'aimais a été tué par un homme qui voulait me faire souffrir. J'ai tué cet homme, mais cela ne m'a pas réconforté. Bien au contraire. Je marchais, sans savoir où j'allais, ni ce que j'allais faire ou devenir. Et j'ai vu une voiture dans le fossé. Le couple était mort. Le bébé pleurait de toutes les forces qu'il lui restait. Je n'avais pas de portable pour appeler les secours, pas de nourriture pour l'enfant. Je l'ai pris avec moi, avec son doudou. Sur celui-ci, il y avait un prénom de cousu: Harry. L'enfant était à côté d'un étui à violon. L'instrument avait l'air de valeur. Je l'ai pris aussi. Je me suis dit qu'il aurait ainsi un souvenir de sa famille. Ensuite, tout s'est enchainé. J'ai tout vendu et tout placé en banque. J'ai acheté cette maison et j'y ai élevé Harry. Je l'ai adopté. Il est devenu Harry Dumbledore. C'était il y a un peu moins de dix-neuf ans. Ensuite, j'ai accueillit Erika qui avait de gros problème avec la justice. Je l'ai adopté également. Aujourd'hui, il y a sept enfants de cinq à quinze ans.

-Harry est partit quand de Paris?

-Il y a quelques semaines. Il est partit avec le violon. Je lui ai prêté un peu d'argent pour qu'il puisse partir. Je n'ai plus grand chose aujourd'hui. Mais cet argent, il ne me le rendra que s'il a réussit. Ce sera une grande fierté si c'est le cas. Vous savez, je l'aime comme si il était mon fils biologique. Erika et lui sont les seuls enfants que j'ai pu adopter. Je suis très attaché aux autres enfants, mais je n'ai plus les moyens financiers pour en faire ma véritable famille.

-Je comprend. »

Lucius laissa planer quelques instants avant de reprendre:

« Je suis rassuré de savoir que cet enfant a grandit dans un environnement chaleureux. Vous ne savez surement pas qui vous avez accueillit, mais vous avez rendu un grand service à la noblesse anglaise. »

Le vieil homme ne parut pas étonné.

« La voiture avait l'air chère, ainsi que les affaires qui s'y trouvaient et le violon. Je me doutais qu'ils étaient riches.

-Je ne peux rien vous dire de plus pour l'instant. Il viendra vous dire le fin mot de l'histoire lui même. Merci de m'avoir accueillit.

-Je vous en pris. Je suis rassuré de voir que quelqu'un veille sur lui. Je suis, malgré tout, assez inquiet. »

Les deux hommes se saluèrent après que Dumbledore ait raccompagné Lucius à la porte. Le blond descendit la rue et entra dans la voiture de luxe. Le chauffeur démarra. Le noble décrocha son téléphone.

« Allo?

-C'est lui.

-Très bien. Je la préviens.

-Merci Tonks. »


	23. Chapitre 18

Bonsoir à tous et à toutes! Je sais que ça fait un petit moment que je n'ai pas posté. Ceux qui lisent mon autre fiction en cour le sauront déjà, mais j'ai loupé mon BTS. D'où mon retard ^^' Et oui, c'est repartit pour un an! Enfin, ça va mieux, j'ai repris mes fictions et j'espère que vous aimerez cette suite!

Bonne lecture et à bientôt!

Yamashita

**Chapitre 18**

Draco et Sasuke se rendaient vers la chambre d'Itachi. Ils avaient passé la nuit à discuter mais ils ne ressentaient aucun signe de fatigue.

Ils étaient rentrés dans leur chambre respective, dans un premier temps. Mais Sasuke avait finit par aller voir Draco. Cette histoire était perturbante, même pour des hommes imperturbables comme eux. Ils espéraient avoir des réponses auprès de l'ainé Uchiwa.

Lorsque celui-ci leur ouvrit, il ne devait pas être réveillé depuis longtemps. La fatigue marquait ses traits.

« Je ne vous attendais pas de sitôt mais entrez.

-Merci. »

Le grand brun les invita à s'assoir.

« Vous voulez boire quelque chose?

-Un thé vert s'il-te-plait.

-Moi aussi. »

Itachi prépara le thé et le leur servit. Il but le sien pour se réveiller. Les plus jeunes lui laissèrent ce moment de répit. Il en aurait besoin pour la conversation qui allait suivre.

Le japonais posa sa tasse et les regarda.

« Je vous écoute.

-Nous savons pour Naruto et Harry.

-Vous savez quoi exactement?

-Nous savons qui ils sont, qui les retient prisonniers et quel est leur rôle dans l'Akatsuki. »

Draco préférait observer et écouter. Sasuke et Itachi parlaient en français, la langue commune de l'organisation.

« Vous en savez déjà beaucoup. Que voulez-vous savoir de plus?

-Tu connais nos liens avec eux?

-Oui.

-Nous les voyons cet après-midi. Comment devons-nous réagir face à eux?

-Vous pouvez leur dire la vérité. Les choses vont s'accélérer à partir de maintenant. Ils doivent se tenir à carreaux et surtout ne rien tenter.

-Très bien. Comment va se passer l'opération?

-Je ne sais pas. Je n'en ai pas encore parlé avec Tsunade. Nous aurons tous les détails ce soir. Dites leur juste de ne faire confiance à personne. Nous ne savons pas combien de têtes vont tomber. C'est une affaire de jours. »

Sur cette mise en garde, Itachi se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. La conversation était terminée. Les deux jeunes partirent, sans avoir eu de véritables réponses.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Sasori était allongé sur le lit. Il attendait, comme il le faisait chaque instant depuis sa rencontre avec Maugrey Fol Œil. Il avait peur. Lorsqu'il allait travailler, il le faisait avec appréhension. Il n'avait pas tant peur pour lui. Non, c'était pour son amant. Il ne pouvait plus se séparer de lui, même quelques minutes, de crainte de ne plus jamais pouvoir le voir.

Son amour entra dans la pièce. Cela le fit sourire. Le blond était en serviette. Ses cheveux étaient encore humides. Sasori fut allumé par l'attitude nonchalante et le corps presque dénudé.

« Tu viens? »

Deidara lui fit un sourire charmeur.

« C'est prévu. »

Il quitta la serviette et avança lentement, d'une démarche aguichante, vers le lit. Sasori repoussa les draps. Son blond monta sur le lit et avança jusqu'à lui. Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément. Deidare l'enjamba. Ils étaient déjà bien excités tous les deux. Les préliminaires ne furent même pas engagés. Sans savoir vraiment pourquoi, le blond ressentait l'urgence et le besoin d'être rassuré de son amant.

Rapidement, il s'empala sur le membre dressé. Sasori s'accrocha à ses hanches et l'aida dans ses mouvements. Le blond fermait les yeux sous le plaisir. Il commença à gémir. L'homme aux cheveux rouges sang lui dit:

« Je veux voir tes yeux, mon amour. »

Obéissant, le plus jeune ouvrit les yeux. Il changea d'angle de pénétration et cria lorsque le sexe percuta sa prostate.

Fermant les yeux il dit, les dents serrées:

« J'adore ça. »

Son amant sourit et lui fit accélérer les mouvements. Les yeux dans les yeux, ils bougèrent l'un contre l'autre jusqu'à ce que la jouissance les accueille. Le blond tomba sur le torse sous lui. Ils se sourirent et s'embrassèrent en se serrant l'un contre l'autre avec amour.

Ils s'endormirent, malgré la matinée avancée.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Comme prévu, Harry et Naruto furent escortés puis laissés à l'hôtel. Ils se mirent à discuter joyeusement dès qu'ils furent seuls. La vie ne leur avait jamais apporté autant de bonheur que depuis qu'ils connaissaient Sasuke et Draco.

Surtout que, depuis qu'ils rapportaient régulièrement de l'argent à Voldemort grâce à ces « séances », ils étaient moins demandés pour les tournages.

Ils attendirent avec impatience leurs amants respectifs. Aussi, furent-ils heureux lorsque la porte s'ouvrit. Mais leur bonheur ne dura pas longtemps face aux regards sérieux qu'ils accueillirent.

« Il faut que nous vous parlions. »

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Sirius Black était époustouflé. Remus Lupin lui prit la main pour le soutenir. Ils étaient tous les deux extrêmement émus. Face à eux, Tsunade et Itachi buvaient leur thé calmement.

D'une voix tremblante, le beau brun dit:

« Alors Harry est vivant? »

Tsunade sourit.

« Effectivement, nous l'avons retrouvé.

-Quand pourrons-nous le voir?

-Pas tout de suite, malheureusement. Nous devons d'abord le délivrer de Voldemort.

-Quand agirons-nous?

-Tous les détails seront donnés à l'organisation ce soir. En attendant, nous vous laissons vaguer à vos occupations. Préparez-vous pour ce soir.

-Très bien. »

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Harry et Naruto étaient assis face à leurs amants. Ils les écoutaient religieusement.

« Nous sommes donc liés, nous quatre.

-Effectivement.

-Connaissez-vous vos noms de famille?

-Je ne connais pas le mien. Je porte celui de mon père adoptif. Mais Harry est mon vrai prénom. Il était gravé sur mon doudou d'enfant.

-Moi, c'est Naruto Uzumaki. Je pense que c'est mon vrai nom.

-Oui, c'est ton vrai nom. Tu es le fils du meilleur ami à mon père. Ils sont morts tous les deux, mais tu fais comme partis de la famille. Tu possèdes, grâce à tes parents, une partie non négligeable de notre entreprise.

-Toi, Harry, tu es un Potter. Tu es pratiquement mon cousin. Vous êtes tous les deux les seuls héritiers de votre famille. Vous êtes donc membres de l'Akatsuki. Vous apprendrez ce que c'est lorsqu'il sera temps.

-Pour l'instant, le plus important c'est de vous sortir de là. Mardi, nous pourrons vous donner plus de détails. Après, nous parlerons avenir! »

Ils se sourirent. Le temps était presque écoulé. Harry se leva et alla se blottir contre son blond. Pour leur laisser la place, Sasuke se leva pour se rendre près du siens. Les deux couples se câlinèrent gentiment jusqu'à ce qu'ils doivent se séparer. Après un dernier baiser et la promesse d'être prudent, Harry et Naruto sortirent de l'appartement pour rejoindre leurs gardes du corps.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Tsunade regarda l'assemblée. Tous les membres de l'Akatsuki attendaient patiemment. Le fait que le conseil soit rassemblé d'urgence un dimanche soir, prouvait l'importance de la mission qui allait leur être confiée.

La blonde prit la parole:

« Bonsoir à tous et merci d'être tous présents en ce jour. Si je vous ai réunis ce soir, c'est parce que l'Akatsuki a une mission de la plus grande importance. En effet, deux de nos membres sont en dangers. »

Les membres se regardèrent entre eux. Le ton était donné. Lorsque l'un d'eux était en danger, ils devaient tout faire pour le sauver.

« Je vous parle de deux jeunes gens que, pour beaucoup d'entre vous, vous n'avez jamais rencontré. Ils s'appellent Harry Potter et Naruto Uzumaki, les uniques descendants de leurs familles respectives. Et ils sont prisonniers de Tom Jedusort, que vous connaissez peut être sous le pseudonyme de Voldemort. »

Le brouhaha s'éleva dans la pièce. Les regards étaient écarquillés, les bouches ouvertes sous la stupeur et les paroles scandalisées.

La japonaise ne laissa pas le désordre perdurer:

« C'est pourquoi, nous allons prendre pour cible monsieur Jedusort. Maintenant, je vous demande un peu de calme que je puisse vous donner les détails de la mission. »

Sasuke et Draco se regardèrent. Personne ne pouvait toucher à un membre de l'Akatsuki et en ressortir indemne.

La blonde débuta les explications.


	24. Chapitre 19

Bonjour à tous! Je m'excuse pour mon immense retard! Enfin, voici un nouveau chapitre puisque j'ai un peu plus de temps ^^ J'ai décidé de finir cette fiction avant de continuer l'autre. J'ai relu toute la fiction et j'ai vu quelques incohérence. Quand elle sera finie, si j'ai le temps, j'essaierai de les corriger. Par exemple, j'ai parlé de Narcissa à un moment alors qu'elle est morte - -' et d'autres trucs. Mais pour l'instant, voici un nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira! Bonne lecture et bonnes fêtes à tous!

Comme cela fait un petit moment que je n'ai pas posté, voici un résumé rapide:

« Voldemort utilise les artistes étrangers qui n'arrivent pas à s'en sortir à Paris pour ses films d'un genre douteux. Dans ses filets, il attrape Harry Dumbledore et Naruto Uzumaki. Ceux-ci se font rapidement deux fans inconditionnels: Sasuke Uchiwa et Draco Malfoy, jeunes héritiers richissimes et membres de l'Akatsuki. Après une enquête, le père de Draco découvre que Harry Dumbledore est Harry Potter, héritier de la grande et noble famille des Potter, et que l'héritier des Uzumaki est toujours vivant. Pour défendre deux de ses membres, l'Akatsuki décide de prendre Voldemort pour cible. »

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous rappelle des souvenirs ^^

à bientôt!

Yamashita

**Chapitre 19**

Orochimaru marchait rapidement. Il avait quelque chose de très important à dire à Voldemort. Il était presque au bord de la panique. Pourtant, il devrait en être heureux. Cela prouvait que Jedusor lui avait totalement tourné la tête.

Lorsqu'il arriva devant la porte, il frappa.

« Entrez! »

Il obéit. Gravement, il dit:

« Nous avons un problème. »

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Kisame regardait son vis à vis d'un air sérieux.

« Il est allé à Paris?

-Oui. »

Le jeune homme croisa ses mains aux longs ongles devant son visage. Il était très particulier physiquement. Une maladie génétique lui donnait une peau d'un aspect bleuté. Pour se faire un nom, lorsqu'il était plus jeune, il s'était fait limer les dents en pointes. Cela, ajouté à un goût prononcé pour le sang, lui avait valut le surnom du requin.

L'homme qui se trouvait face à lui avait un air dangereux. Il était jeune, mais il était réputé pour être un tueur professionnel d'une grande efficacité. S'ils n'étaient pas des amis d'enfance, il ne l'aurait jamais aidé.

Yahiko était un grand roux percé un peu partout. Il avait fait partit du même gang que le jeune homme d'affaire et il avait décidé de l'aider à devenir un puissant de ce monde.

Kisame et lui étaient de la même génération qu'Itachi Uchiwa. D'ailleurs, les deux bruns avaient toujours été dans les mêmes écoles. Mais, là où l'Uchiwa faisait partit de l'élite, Kisame n'était qu'un privilégié parmi d'autre. Il avait toujours considéré Itachi comme son rival. Mais ce n'était pas réciproque.

Il avait donc décidé de détruire le monde d'Itachi Uchiwa. Et cela, juste pour qu'il le voit enfin.

Yahiko avait toujours sut l'importance que le brun avait pour son ami. S'il ne l'avait pas su, la rage dans laquelle l'homme à la peau bleu était entrée lorsqu'il avait apprit son mariage le lui aurait apprit.

Le roux taisait ses propres sentiments mais il espérait au fond de lui qu'en l'aidant il pourrait gagner son cœur. Yahiko pensa ironiquement qu'ils étaient bien pitoyable pour des hommes réputés sans pitié.

« Il est donc partit à Paris. Et c'est pour retrouver quelqu'un?

-Oui. J'ai mené mon enquête et il se peut qu'il mette en péril tes projets. Il a retrouvé le fils Uzumaki. Mais, pour l'instant, il ne peut rien faire.

-Pourquoi?

-Il est prisonnier d'un contrat passé avec Tom Jedusor. Je pense qu'il prépare un coup pour le mettre hors d'état de nuire.

-Si il y arrive, je perd la société Uchiwa. Je ne peux pas le permettre.

-Que vas-tu faire?

-Contacter Jedusor. »

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Sasori marchait discrètement dans les rues de Paris. Il essayait de calmer la panique qui montait en lui. Des tensions se faisaient sentir au sein de l'entreprise. Ino lui avait dit d'un air de conspirateur que Orochimaru courait dans les couloirs le matin, complètement paniqué.

Le roux renifla dédaigneusement. Si il avait des doutes quand aux aspirations du « serpent », il n'en avait plus. Il était bien dans le camps de Voldemort.

Le japonais arriva devant un immeuble de grand standing. Après avoir vérifié qu'il n'était pas suivit, il y entra.

À la réception, une jeune femme brune en tailleur lui demanda ce qu'il voulait.

« J'aimerai m'entretenir avec Lucius Malfoy s'il-vous-plait. Je viens de la part de Maugrey Fol Œil. »

La brune le regarda un long moment. Alors qu'il commençait à se sentir inconfortable, elle lui dit:

« Attendez deux minutes, je reviens. »

Il acquiesça.

Sasori fut surpris de voir arriver quelques minutes après un grand brun aux cheveux mi-longs. D'après la description de Fol Œil, Lucius Malfoy était un bel homme aux longs cheveux blonds. Tout le contraire de cet homme au regard dur qui le jugeait de haut.

« Vous souhaitez voir Lucius Malfoy?

-Oui, effectivement.

-Qui êtes-vous?

-Akasuna no Sasori. Je viens de la part de Maugrey Fol Œil. »

L'homme eut l'air surpris un instant avant de reprendre son air impassible.

« Comment monsieur Fol Œil sait-il que monsieur Malfoy est à Paris? Nous sommes arrivés il y a deux heures seulement.

-Je l'ignore. Il m'a juste demandé de venir voir monsieur Malfoy. »

Sasori commençait à perdre patience. Puis, contre toutes attentes:

« Très bien, suivez-moi. »

Le roux acquiesça, soulagé.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Yahiko arriva à toute vitesse dans le bureau de son ami.

« Kisame, nous avons un problème.

-Oui? »

Le roux lança un regard au secrétaire.

« C'est bon, tu peux parler devant lui.

-Ok. J'ai eu Paris. Notre contact avec Voldemort se nomme Orochimaru. Il semble que les choses bougent en France. Un informateur semble penser que l'Akatsuki se prépare à les attaquer. Que faisons-nous? »

Kisame grinça des dents.

« Toujours cette foutue Akatsuki. Est-ce qu'ils sont au courant?

-Pas d'après l'informateur.

-Bien. Cela nous prendrait trop de temps pour arriver à Paris. Tout sera déjà terminé. Mais nous pouvons profiter de la situation. Asuka?

-Oui monsieur?

-Convoques mes associés s'il-te-plait. Nous allons prendre le contrôle de la compagnie Uchiwa.

-Bien monsieur. »

Kisame fit un sourire prédateur.

« Mon heure de gloire arrive enfin! »

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Sasori entra à la suite du grand brun dans la luxueuse suite. Un bel homme blond les attendait, installé dans un fauteuil un verre à la main.

« Severus?

-Voici Asuna no Sasori. Il vient de la part de Fol Œil.

-Fol Œil? Mais nous venons à peine d'arriver. »

Le brun haussa un sourcil.

« Bien, installez-vous donc.

-Merci. »

Sasori s'installa en face du blond. Celui-ci correspondait bien mieux à la description faite par le vieux détective.

« Souhaitez-vous boire quelque chose?

-Re-sert moi du scotch s'il-te-plait.

-Même chose pour moi, merci. »

En vérité, le japonais ne connaissait pas le goût du scotch. Mais il était trop impressionné pour demander autre chose.

Le dénommé Severus revint quelques instants plus tard avec les verres. Il s'installa près du blond après distribution de la boisson anglaise. Sasori vit de suite qui la relation entre les deux hommes n'était pas que professionnelle.

« Bien, nous vous écoutons. »

Pour se donner courage, le roux but une gorgée de la boisson. Il ne dut qu'à ses talents d'acteur de garder son air impassible face à la brulure de l'alcool. Il n'aimait pas cette boisson. Il décida que s'expliquer était plus constructif que de se ridiculiser devant ces lords anglais.

« Je suis l'informateur de monsieur Fol Œil auprès de Voldemort. En échange de ma collaboration, il m'a assuré que mon compagnon et moi serions mis en sécurité dès que les choses bougeraient. Pour le moment, tout est plutôt calme. Mais j'ai du mal à garder mon sang froid. Pouvez-vous nous mettre à l'abri?

-C'est possible. Je dois appeler monsieur Fol Œil avant toute chose. Et je veux que vous me donniez toutes les informations que vous avez.

-Très bien. »

Sasori raconta donc tout ce qu'il savait sur Voldemort et son business à Lucius Malfoy et à Severus Rogue.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

« Mademoiselle, il est là.

-Merci Sakuya. »

La jeune brune se leva et suivit son assistante dans le dédale de couloirs du manoir familial. Arrivée au salon, elle congédia son amie. Elle s'assit dans un large fauteuil, face au jeune homme qui l'attendait. Il était à peine plus âgé qu'elle. D'un père japonais et d'une mère chinoise, la « taupe » de l'héritière des Hyuga entrait sans hésitation dans la catégorie des beaux hommes. D'ailleurs, Sakuya n'avait jamais caché son attirance pour lui.

La jeune femme eu un doux sourire pour son ami d'enfance.

« Je t'écoute, Asuka. »


	25. Chapitre 20

Bonsoir à tous! Je n'ai rien de particulier à vous dire aujourd'hui donc je vous souhaite juste une bonne lecture ^^

à bientôt

Yamashita

**Chapitre 20**

Hinata attendait que la standardiste de l'hôtel lui transmette son futur époux. Elle regardait autour d'elle et sourit en voyant son chaton jouer avec un coussin. La boule de poil noire s'agitait en tous sens en plantant ses griffes et ses dents dans son nouveau jouet préféré. Hinata ne put s'empêcher de rire en le voyant s'effondrer sur lui même.

« Hinata?

-Oh! Bonjour Itachi.

-Vous allez bien?

-Oui merci. Et vous? Ce voyage n'a pas été trop fatiguant?

-Je m'en remets. Paris est une ville magnifique. Nous devrons y aller ensembles une fois mariés. »

Le brune sourit. Comme ça, ils avaient presque l'air d'un vrai couple.

« J'en serai ravis Itachi. »

La jeune femme réfléchit un instant à comment emmener la conversation sur l'affaire qui l'intéressait. Mais elle n'eut pas beaucoup à réfléchir car son fiancé la devança:

« Vous vouliez me parler? »

Elle eut un sourire gêné.

« Oui, en effet. À propos de la société Uchiwa.

-Oui? »

Elle inspira.

« Kisame a prévus de profiter de votre absence au Japon pour mettre la main dessus.

-Vous en êtes sure?

-Oui. Un de mes amis les plus proches est infiltré auprès de lui. J'ai toujours pensé que ça pourrait nous être utile. Enfin, que ça pourrait m'être utile. Mais puisque nous serons bientôt mariés, je peux vous inclure dans ma phrase. »

Elle imagina très bien le sourire de l'homme d'affaire.

« Merci pour vos renseignements Hinata. Je vais prendre mes dispositions. Je vous contacterai ensuite.

-Très bien. J'attendrai votre appel.

-A bientôt Hinata.

-A bientôt Itachi. Oh! Encore une chose.

-Oui?

-Je ne sais pas si vous êtes au courant mais Voldemort sait qu'il est votre cible. Il vous attend.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je serai bientôt de retour avec mon frère et l'héritier Uzumaki. Merci encore Hinata. À bientôt.

-A bientôt. »

La brune raccrocha avec un sourire. Elle regarda autour d'elle et, se sachant seule, elle s'agenouilla près de son chat pour jouer avec lui.

« Je vois que tu es toujours aussi enfant quand il s'agit de chaton. »

La brune tira la langue. C'était un comportement qu'elle ne se permettrait pas d'avoir face à quelqu'un d'autre. Mais là, ce n'était pas pareil. Il la connaissait trop bien pour être choqué de la voir si naturelle.

« Je pensais que tu étais rentré chez toi, Asuka. »

Le bel homme lui sourit tendrement.

« Non, je voulais rester encore un peu. Je ne suis pas pressé de retourner auprès du requin. »

Il fit une grimace qui fit rire son amie.

« Tu as informé ton futur époux?

-Oui. Je viens de l'appeler.

-Ça ne te dérange vraiment pas d'épouser un homme qui n'aime pas les femmes?

-Absolument pas. Itachi est un homme incroyable. Je serai bien avec lui. »

Il eut une moue peu convaincue mais il ne releva pas.

« Et toi? Toujours pas intéressé par Sakuya? Elle t'aime beaucoup tu sais. »

Elle rit de le voir si gêné. Ils se connaissaient depuis si longtemps qu'ils se considéraient un peu comme frère et sœur.

Asuka rougit légèrement.

« Et Neji? Tu sais quand il revient? »

Hinata se mit à rire en râlant sur le fait qu'elle n'était entouré que par de magnifiques hommes homosexuels.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Sasori attendait anxieusement. Severus Rogue était absent depuis près de deux heures. Lucius Malfoy et Maugrey Fol Œil discutaient calmement en buvant leur thé. Le détective était arrivé il y a moins d'une demi-heure mais son détachement tapait déjà sur les nerfs du Japonais.

Il faut dire que Jedusor était tendu depuis quelques jours. Orochimaru lui-même en faisait les frais. Et cela devant tout le monde, ce qui n'était jamais arrivé. Alors Sasori avait peur pour Deidara.

Avant de rencontrer le blond sur un plateau de tournage, le roux se moquait de tout et de tout le monde. Depuis, sa vision du monde avait bien changé. En fait, son monde se réduisait en son amant depuis de nombreux mois, depuis qu'il était tombé amoureux.

Le japonais rongea son frein pendant encore de nombreuses minutes remplient de bavardages inutiles sur l'état de la finance européenne et de longues gorgées de thé. Enfin, sa délivrance survint avec l'arrivée de Severus Rogue et de Deidara.

Celui-ci se jeta dans ses bras.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Saso? Je ne comprend rien. Pourquoi sommes-nous ici?

-Ne t'en fais pas. Nous sommes en sécurité maintenant. Tout va bien se passer. »

Sasori caressa les cheveux de son amour en regardant les anglais discuter entre eux. Il se sentait égoïste de ne pas se soucier plus de ses amis. Mais Deidara était ce qu'il avait de plus cher au monde, alors il passait en priorité.

Soulagé d'avoir son blond près de lui, il demanda aux anglais:

« Et maintenant, on fait quoi? »

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Harry et Naruto étaient à l'arrière de la voiture qui les conduisaient à l'hôtel où ils retrouveraient leurs amants. Le silence régnait en maître entre eux et leurs gardiens. Les choses étaient tendues en ce moment dans l'agence. Tout le monde savait qu'il se passait un truc mais personne ne savait ce que c'était exactement. Une chose était sure: Voldemort restait enfermé dans ses appartements depuis deux jours et Orochimaru était sur les nerfs constamment.

Discrètement, les deux acteurs se prirent la main pour se donner du courage. Ils se languissaient d'arriver auprès de leurs amours. Ils n'en pouvaient plus de cette tension et de cet espace confiné.

Alors que la voiture était coincée dans une file de voitures trois rues avant l'hôtel, le téléphone du garde du corps se trouvant côté passager sonna. Les garçons se regardèrent, inquiets.

« Très bien. »

Le gardien raccrocha.

« On rentre.

-Ok. »

Les garçons serrèrent leurs mains plus fortement lorsque la voiture tourna en sens inverse de la direction de l'hôtel.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Tsunade remplissait de la paperasse lorsque Shizune entra dans son bureau.

« Tout est prêt! Messieurs Malfoy et Rogue ont fait évacuer leurs hôtes japonais. Tout le monde est en place. Mais Itachi Uchiwa nous a fait parvenir une info ultra-importante. Voldemort est au courant de la mission. Que faisons-nous?

-Nous continuons. Nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix. Edward Lanvin a t-il prit ses dispositions?

-Oui. Il connait très bien l'agence. Il aide à son financement depuis plusieurs années. Ce n'est pas très moral mais ça sert bien nos intérêts donc ne l'embêtons pas trop avec ça. »

Tsunade sourit d'un air moqueur.

« Oui, je vois encore sa tête lorsqu'il a apprit que les acteurs Harry et Naruto étaient des membres de notre organisation. »

Les deux femmes étaient amusées. Les hommes étaient vraiment des imbéciles.

Reprenant son sérieux, Tsunade dit:

« Bon, nous sommes dimanche. Il est quinze heures moins dix. Je veux tout le monde dans la salle de réunion pour dix-huit heures tapantes. L'opération débutera mardi à six heures trente très exactement.

-Très bien. Je préviens nos alliés. »


	26. Chapitre 21

Bonjour à tous! Je suis désolée de ne pas publier plus souvent mais, en ce moment, c'est compliqué. J'ai mes exams à préparer et ça me prend beaucoup de temps et d'énergie. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Bonne lecture et à bientôt!

Yamashita

**Chapitre 21**

Sasuke buvait un verre de whisky. Extérieurement, il semblait calme. Intérieurement, c'était le déluge. Draco ne faisait même pas semblant de rester zen. Il tournait en rond, marchant de long en large dans l'appartement. Pour la énième fois, il fit remarquer:

« Ce n'est pas normal. Ils devraient être là depuis plus de vingt minutes. Ils ne sont jamais en retard! Jamais! »

Sasuke regardait son ami s'énerver tout seul. Finalement, il dit:

« Je vais appeler mon frère. On doit faire quelque chose. Si il y avait un problème, on aurait été prévenu.

-Humm. »

Le brun sortit son portable de sa poche. Il composa le numéro.

« Allo?

-Itachi, c'est Sasuke.

-Je suis en réunion petit frère.

-C'est urgent Itachi.

-D'accord, je t'écoute.

-Harry et Naruto ne sont pas venus aujourd'hui. On s'inquiète. »

Le plus jeune entendit son frère parler à plusieurs voix.

« Ils auraient du arriver depuis longtemps?

-Oui. »

Il parla à nouveau avec les autres personnes.

« Il faut que tu contacte Voldemort pour lui demander des comptes. Acceptez un rendez-vous et rappelez moi. Ne vous y rendez surtout pas. On m'a signalé qu'il était au courant de nos projets. Surtout, reste calme et tiens moi au courant.

-D'accord. À tout de suite. »

Ils raccrochèrent.

« Alors?

-On doit appeler Voldemort. »

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Les jeunes acteurs arrivèrent dans les studios de Voldemort. Ils essayaient de rester impassibles mais c'était difficile vue la situation. Les gardes du corps les emmenèrent jusqu'aux vestiaires. Sakura les y attendait, l'air inquiète. Il y avait beaucoup de monde de présent. En les voyant arriver, Kiba s'approcha d'eux.

« Vous êtes arrivés. On va peut être savoir ce qu'il se passe. »

Étonné, Harry demanda:

« Comment-ça? »

Sakura lui répondit:

« Voldemort nous a tous convoqué ici ce matin. Ça fait plusieurs heures qu'on attend. Personne n'est au courant de rien mais Orochimaru a l'air sur les nerfs.

-Oui, et Sasori et Deidara ont apparemment disparu. Voldemort est dans une rage noire.

-Ils ont disparu?

-C'est ce qu'il se dit en tout cas.

-Le plus inquiétant, c'est qu'ils préparent un plateau de tournage. »

Naruto qui ne s'était pas exprimé jusque là demanda:

« Un dimanche?

-Oui, c'est pour ça que c'est étonnant. Enfin, on m'a demandé de vous faire mettre ça. »

Elle leur tendit des ensembles simples. Ils étaient composés de pantalons en jean, de chemises blanches et de baskets noires.

Kiba leur tendit une fiole de stimulant.

« On en a tous prit car on ne sait pas qui va être demandé sur le tournage. »

Naruto et Harry en burent la moitié chacun. Après ils attendirent, comme les autres.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

« Bureau de Tom Jedusor, j'écoute.

-Bonjour, pourrais-je avoir monsieur Jedusor s'il-vous-plait?

-C'est à quel sujet?

-Une affaire que nous avons ensembles.

-Qui dois-je annoncer?

-Sasuke Uchiwa.

-Très bien. Veuillez patienter je vous pris. »

Une musique s'éleva du portable pendant plusieurs minutes.

« Allo?

-Monsieur Jedusor? C'est Sasuke Uchiwa.

-Monsieur Uchiwa! Comment allez-vous?

-Bien merci, même si je n'ai pas pu profiter de la présence des acteurs pour lesquels j'ai payé.

-Oh oui, en effet. Nous avons eu quelques problèmes de transport. Si vous souhaitez les voir, vous pouvez venir directement à l'agence.

-Vraiment?

-Oui. Enfin, le plus simple est que les acteurs vous attendent au même bar que la dernière fois. Cela vous conviendrait?

-Bien sur. À quelle heure pouvons-nous y aller?

-D'ici trois heures.

-Très bien. Je vous remercie.

-C'est tout à fait normal voyons. »

Ils se saluèrent et raccrochèrent.

« Et maintenant?

-Maintenant, j'appelle Itachi. »

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Voldemort fit un sourire sadique à son portable.

« Alors?

-Ils ne se rendront certainement pas au rendez-vous. Mais cela ne m'empêchera pas de leur envoyer une vidéo sublime qui leur fera, j'en suis sur, beaucoup d'effet. Et toi, où en es-tu?

-Nous avons retrouvé le financier français. Il est bien membre de l'Akatsuki. Que devons-nous faire?

-Tuez-le.

-Bien. »

L'anglais se leva, un air satisfait sur le visage.

« Et maintenant, un tournage m'attend! »

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Orochimaru entra dans les vestiaires.

« Tous les acteurs sont demandés sur scène. Immédiatement! »

Un brouhaha s'éleva alors que les artistes obéissaient. Inquiets, Naruto et Harry suivirent le mouvements accompagnés de leurs amis.

Lorsque tous furent sur le plateau, Voldemort prit la parole:

« Bonjour à tous. Je suis désolé de vous avoir convoqué un dimanche mais une commande de la plus haute importance est arrivée. Vous allez tous tourner aujourd'hui. Placez-vous à votre aise, la scène va durer un moment. »

Il se tourna vers Orochimaru.

« Combien sont-ils?

-24.

-Parfait! Gardez vos habits. Vous les quitterez au fur et à mesure. »

Il tendit un spray devant lui.

« Ceci est un gaz désinhibiteur. Nos vedettes du jour sont Harry et Naruto. Approchez-vous les garçons. Bien. Vous devrez tous leur faire plaisir. Je veux de nombreuses pénétrations, de jolies pipes et pleins de caresses. Je veux qu'ils hurlent de plaisir. Bien sur, ils seront aidés par le gaz. Les autres n'auront pas de gaz car je veux qu'ils restent concentrés sur leur plaisir. Allez, au boulot! »

Naruto se tendit. Il regarda Harry. Le stimulant faisait déjà effet et ils étaient un peu déconnectés de la réalité. Mais ils savaient que ce n'était pas bon.

Un assistant de Voldemort leur fit absorber le gaz. La chaleur commença à monter lentement.

« Allez, tous en place. 1,2,3 ça tourne! »

Sans comprendre ce qu'il leur arrivait, Harry et Naruto furent entourés de toutes parts. Une vingtaine d'hommes commençaient à les déshabiller. Harry se sentit partir en avant. Il fut allongé sur le corps d'un homme qui était encore habillé. Celui-ci attrapa ses lèvres. Derrière-lui, un autre homme commença à malaxer ses fesses.

À quelques pas de cette scène, Naruto était assis sur un des figurants, les jambes écartées. Son « siège » le masturbait d'une main en lui caressant le torse avec l'autre. Devant lui, un autre figurant ouvrit sa braguette. Les yeux totalement dilatés, le blond prit son érection en bouche et commença à le sucer pendant que l'autre homme le préparait.

Harry fut pénétrer par l'homme derrière lui. Celui sur qui il était allongé sortit son érection de son jean et branla leurs sexes ensembles. Un autre homme lui caressait le dos en lui déposant des baisers dans la nuque.

Les gémissements montaient dans la pièce. Naruto et Harry étaient totalement perdus et ils criaient leur plaisir devant les caméras. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de se remettre d'un premier orgasme que les figurants leurs faisaient changer de positions pour laisser la place à d'autres. Il n'y avait pas de scénario, seulement des scènes de sexes débridés.

Lorsque le tournage fut finit, près d'une heure après, des assistants aidèrent Harry et Naruto à retourner dans les vestiaires. Voldemort eu un sourire sadique.

« Maintenant, nous allons envoyer ce petit bijou à nos amis. Fais en sorte qu'il soit déposé dans le salon. Avec l'autre cadeau.

-Bien maitre.

-Et Orochimaru?

-Oui?

-Fais le faire par quelqu'un d'autre et emmène ton cul dans mon bureau.

-Bien maitre. »


	27. Note

ALERTE

Bonjour à tous. J'ai cru comprendre que allait supprimer les fictions contenant des lemons. Je vous rappelle que je publie mes fictions sur mon blog:

fic-yaoi-hp-naruto

(sur skyrock, le lien ne marche pas, désolée)

Je comprend que ce soit moins pratique que , mais si mes fictions sont supprimées ici, ce sera le seul moyen pour vous d'avoir la suite car je ne sais pas où publier.

Pour les auteurs, pensez à sauvegarder vos fictions!

À bientôt!

Yamashita


End file.
